The Elements Alchemist
by The Goddess of Darkness
Summary: Yumi Yatsuki. Also known as the Elements Alchemest. Her specialty? The elements. Fire. Water. Earth. Air. Darkness. Her life is simple. Recieve and follow orders. No matter what the cost. That is, until she meets a certain greedy homunculus, who turns her seemingly black and white world upside down. Rated T just in case. Greed x OC.
1. The beginning

**A/N: This chapter will be based off of the first OVA from Fullmetal Alchemist the original anime, except it will be altered a little bit to fit Brotherhood. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood. If I did, Greed wouldn't have died...*sniff sniff***

**Central City, Amestris, 1905**

A tall girl with long flowing black had that came down to about 6 inches below her hips sighed as she adjusted her outfit. She wore a pair of tight fitting black leggings with silver diamond patterns along the sides of the leggings. Over top of the leggings she wore a silver mini skirt with white lining around the bottom. On her torso she wore a black long sleeved shirt with white lining around the bottom of the collar and silver linings along the bottom of the sleeves.

She had a black ribbon tied around her neck, under the collar of the shirt and wore a white zipped up sweater. The sleeves on the sweater came down to her elbows and had black linings along the bottom of the sleeve. Along the bottom of the sweater which went down to her waist was more black linings. At the top of her sweater was a long light purple collar that folded down over her shoulders.

Her eyes, that were a beautiful deep blue color, shifted and adjusted to the bright morning light as they scanned the building before her. "Central." She whispered silently.

**I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?  
****I want to try doing over all the things I've left undone.  
****I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams,  
****Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road.  
****It's not like I want things to go back to the way things were back then,**

**I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing,  
****Here's hoping you'll understand,****  
****Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim,****  
**

**Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever,  
****Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out in sight?  
****I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook,****  
****What is it i want to escape from?**

**...Is it reality?**

**It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?  
****I can't put up with playing it safe...I've got nowhere to go home to,  
****I'm always grateful for kindness,  
****That's why I want to grow stronger,**

**( I'm on the way)  
****I even welcome this pain,  
****For the things I miss. **

Yumi Yatsuki slowly walked into Fuhrer King Bradley's office, having being summoned shortly after completing her State Alchemist Exam.

"Hello there. You are now standing in the central command of Amestris. As your fuhrer I wanted to take a moment to welcome you myself." King Bradley said as he sat at his desk with one hand folded over the other.

Yumi was quick the straighten out her right hand, sticking her thumb to her palm and her four fingers to each other as she quickly saluted him.

He laughed. "At ease soldier. Now, I understand you turned quite a few heads with your alchemy exam. In recognition of that outstanding potential, I am naming you an official State Alchemist, as of today. I expect that you will have field time that will allow you to hone your senses, as well as all the privileges that comes with being a state alchemist." She nodded, trying to keep professional by staying calm and containing her excitement.

"You will be under the command of Kernal Roy Mustang, who is stationed here at Central. He will debrief you on everything else that you need to know. You will learn more about alchemy, Automail, Our Nations worst enemies, and Military Theory. All of this information is critical so be sure to remember it all." She nodded before saluting him again and walking outside, the ruffles on the mini skirt she wore swaying back and forth as she walked.

* * *

"Welcome to Central command, Rookie." Said a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes who wore a military uniform and had a cigarette in his mouth. Her eye twitched at his words but she said nothing, just smirked and placed one hand on her hip.

"My name is Jean Havoc. I will be debriefing you since Kernal Mustang is well...Busy." Jean continued causing Yumi to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Busy?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Yes. Busy. Today's first lecture is on Alchemy, and it's role in our state." Jean said, quick enough to change the subject she noticed. "Alchemy forms the back bone of Science and Technology in Amestris. By Understanding, Breaking down, and reconstructing matter." He blew some smoke out of the corner of his mouth. "Alchemists literally reshape the world, within the limits of equivalent exchange." He explained, earning a nod from the girl.

"Out of all Alchemy's applications, none is more crucial that critical defense." He added. "State alchemists aren't just soldiers. Their scientists." She held up a finger.

"I hate to interrupt you, Lieutenant, but I've already been told all this. I was told before I became a state alchemist." She pointed out.

"Were you told about Automail?"

"Affirmative." She responded.

"Our theories?"

"Yeppers."

"What about our enemies?"

"Yep." Yumi said with a soft smile on her face.

"Well...Okay then..." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly when a tall man with short black hair and eyes who wore a blue military uniform and a pair of white gloves with a red transmutation circle on the back of them walked up to them.

"Hey there. I heard you just passed you Alchemy exam." She gave him a curt nod. "You'd better take these. There is no time to draw a transmutation circle on the battle field. Be brave soldier." And with that he turned around and walked away.

She looked down at her hands to see two silver bracelets. On the first one there were three charms that dangled gently on the chain. One was purple and it looked kinda like that female sign with the 't' and the circle above it except it had a half 'u' that looked like a smile on the very top of the circle. Under the sign, in white letters was the word 'Mercury'. The next one was a red 'x' that had three red lines going through it. Underneath the x and lines in white letters was the word Copper. The last charm had a blue upside-down triangle and what look like a capital 'a' but with no line. Underneath it spelled out the word 'Arsenic' in the same white lettering as the other two.

On the other bracelet three more charms dangled gently from the chain. One of them had a beautiful design of a gold circle and inside the gold circle was another gold circle, smaller this time and filled in. It had the label 'Gold.' on it. Next was a charm that had a dark red triangle with a straight line coming out of the bottom that was about two inches long and had a arrow going through it. Underneath in white lettering was the word 'Sulphur'. The last charm was a silver backwards crescent moon with the word 'Silver' written under it in the familiar white lettering.

She clipped the lock on the first bracelet she had analyzed around the worst on her left hand and soon did the same thing with the other one, except she put it on her right hand. She smiled in happiness as she admired the charms once more.

A tall girl with short black hair and green eyes approached her. "Here." She held out to her a pair of silver guns already in their holsters. "You won't always have the luxury of using alchemy. Take Major Roy Mustang, for example. It is said that he is pretty much useless on rainy days." This made Yumi laugh.

"I'm Yumi Yatsuki." She introduced herself causing the woman to blink at her before offering her a small smile.

"2nd Lieutenant Alice Williams." She introduced herself.

* * *

**6 Years Later. **

Ed stormed into Mustangs office. "What do you want now!?" He practically yelled.

"The homunculi. They are planning to make a move any time now. After the philosopher stone again, we think." The kernal told him.

"Okay, fine. Where are they?" Ed questioned.

"Not so fast, Fullmetal. For this mission you're gonna need a partner." Roy informed him.

"I already have a partner. Al, and I can handle this." Ed snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You'll need a new partner. It's just for this mission, don't worry." Roy retorted.

"Fine. Where is he?" Ed growled out.

"_She _is on a mission and should be back in a couple hours. You'll have to wait until then-" He broke off as they both heard the sound of a door opening and a mockingly sarcastic voice sounded from the other side of the room.

"Honestly, Kernal. You underestimate me." Yumi said as she walked over to the two of them wearing her normal outfit which consisted of a pair of tight fitting black leggings with silver diamond patterns along the sides of the leggings. Over top of the leggings she wore a silver mini skirt with white lining around the bottom. On her torso she wore a black long sleeved shirt with white lining around the bottom of the collar and silver linings along the bottom of the sleeves.

She had a black ribbon tied around her neck, under the collar of the shirt and wore a white zipped up sweater. The sleeves on the sweater came down to her elbows and had black linings along the bottom of the sleeve. Along the bottom of the sweater which went down to her waist was more black linings. At the top of her sweater was a long light purple collar that folded down over her shoulders. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail with a white ribbon and her eyes held a slight mocking challenge.

She slowly took a seat on a couch across from Ed. "Fullmetal, this is First Lieutenant Yumi Yatsuki. Also known as the Elements alchemist." Kernal Roy Mustang introduced them.

"Lieutenant this is Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist." He continued.

"Really? I would've thought, based on the pictures, that the suit of armor would be the Fullmetal Alchemist." She said with a shrug.

"Know that is my younger brother, Alphonse. You hear that? Youn-ger. Bro-ther." Ed growled out through clenched teeth.

"Relax shorty." Yumi said as she stood up and folded her hands under her head, leaning into her hands slightly. "Makes no difference to me so long as you don't slow me down."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!?" Ed screamed at her as he tried to attack her by kicking at her furiously.

"Why, you of course." She responded calmly as she merely blocked all of his attacks easily.

"So, what's this mission? It better be at least a little bit of a challenge cause that last mission you sent me on was just too easy." Yumi complained as she flopped down on the red chair in front of his desk.

* * *

She walked through the words and stopped when she felt Ed stiffen. She glanced up to see a tall guy with spike black hair and black sunglasses that just barely covered his eyes standing a few feet away with a big suit of armor tied up as well as a petite looking girl with blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail. He had on a pair of black leather pants with the shoes to match, a dark brown t-shirt that didn't seem to have any sleeves and a black unzipped vest with white lining the collar. On the back of his hand he had a tattoo of the mark of Uruboros.

She was standing a few feet away from Ed so he had yet to spot her._ 'Hm...'_ She pondered her options. It was obvious that Ed would get captured, therefore she had three choices. One, she could fight the man alongside Ed and probably end up getting them both captured, Two, she could run and tell the Kernal about it and risk getting captured, or Three, She could stay under the trees and follow them, keeping Mustang posted as often as she could.

She slowly slunk behind a bush and followed them, subconsciously pulling her sleeves up to reveal her silver bracelets.

She found herself inside a big mansion in a room with tile flooring. She sat in a shadowed area, praying that he wouldn't see her,

"See how fun captivity is?" He asked after he was done laughing, his words sending chills up and down her spine.

"I hope you're enjoying yourself, Greed, cause you're gonna pay for every laugh!" Ed yelled causing Yumi to smirk.

"Want me to help you down?" Greed asked mockingly.

"I DON'T NEED HELP FROM ANYONE!" Ed screamed causing Yumi to wince.

"Brother..." The suit of armor causing Yumi's eyes to widen in interest.

"My, My. Stubborn." He suddenly grabbed the blonde by the shoulder. "Fine, I won't help. I just hope your not the jealous type, kid." He said as he put his face next to hers. It took all of Yumi's self control not to rush forward and beat the crap out of him. Guys who would use a girl like that should be put to death in her opinion.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Don't worry about me! I'm not afraid of this creep!" The girl yelled at Fullmetal.

"Is that so?" He said, turning his left hand into some sort of pure black substance before shrugging and standing up. "We both no you're gonna tell me, otherwise you wouldn't have surrendered the minute you saw these hostages." Greed said with a grin as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"And it's not like I'm asking fro anything big." He said as he lifted the helmet off of the suit fo armor and held it under his arm. "All you have to do is attach my soul to a sturdy suit of armor just like you did for your little brother here," Greed said with a grin as he turned to face Ed. "Do me that favor and I'll release them unharmed.

"You've got to be crazy to ask for that!" The blonde girl yelled. In a split second he was in front of her, grasping her shoulder in his hands.

"It's not insanity, baby. Just good old avarice." He said with a greedy grin as his eyes bulged out from behind his glasses.

"See I'm a guy who always wants more, and I'll do anything to get it!" He started to scratched at something she couldn't see inside the suit of armor.

"No! Please, stop it!" The suit of armor begged. She quickly swiped her twin guns out of their holsters before she darted forward and fired several bullets at the man. They simply bounced off of him and she did a couple of back flips to get away from him.

Her eyes widened in surprise and fear as he turned to her with a grin. "So you finally decided to join in, eh, Baby?" She gritted her teeth in anger as she resumed firing at him.

Ed suddenly broke free of his ropes and charged at him, punched him in the face before doing a back flip. "Is that the best you got?" A sudden rumbling sound interrupted them.

"Sounds like the military. Damn. They went and ruined the good fight between little greed over here and the pipsqueak." Yumi's eyes widened as the blonde girl turned into a tall guy with long green hair who wore a black tank top and the black skirt to match.

"Who's the cross dresser?" Yumi questioned with a slight glare as she narrowed her eyes at the guy.

"Envy." Ed growled out,

"You know a lot of freaks, runt." She commented as she placed one hand on her hip. She watched in shocked horror as Envy beat Greed up to a bloody pulp.

"Hm...?" She quickly picked up a nearby phone and pressed it to her ear.

"I see. Understood," She gave a curt nod before placing her twin guns back into their holsters and hopping out an open window.

_And now, the real story can begin._

**Hey, do you remember the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day?**  
**Making a promise, the early summer wind enveloped us; the two of us came closer together**

**Behind a forced smile, I harbor a grown shadow**  
**So I pretend to not notice it and choose rebirth**

**I keep waiting for a notification that won't tremble on the table**  
**And I knew about everything, the blank nights and the mornings that shouldn't come, too**

**Hey, I wonder if you did forget about the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day**  
**The promise tore apart and vanished into the early summer wind; the two of us can't go back**

**In this room where sounds, colors, and temperatures are cut in half**  
**After I mess it up today, too, I stagger, grow tired, and fall asleep**

**"Deceive me well, okay? I hate yet love lies" were your words**  
**Nowadays, given how much those feelings hurt, we bid goodbye**

**We waved at each other, saying, "See you again someday," but we won't meet anymore, right?**  
**The final lie was a tender lie; I won't forget about it**

**Hey, someday, will you recall the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day?**  
**Embracing the promise we couldn't keep, the two of us start walking.**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. The next chapter will be skipping ahead a couple of years to when Yumi and Greed have their second encounter. **

**Review?**

**~Greed the Ultimate Shield.**


	2. Dublith

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal alchemist. If I did, Greed wouldn't have died...*sniff sniff* **

**2 Years Later **

Yumi sighed and stretched as she carefully fixed her hair. "Finally. At least I got Mustang to agree to me having a day off. I better get out of here before he changes his mind." She said as she petted her black and white cat that she had named Shiro.

She quickly finished getting dressed in her normal outfit, which consisted of a pair of tight fitting black leggings with silver diamond patterns along the sides of the leggings. Over top of the leggings she wore a silver mini skirt with white lining around the bottom. On her torso she wore a black long sleeved shirt with white lining around the bottom of the collar and silver linings along the bottom of the sleeves.

She had a black ribbon tied around her neck, under the collar of the shirt and wore a white zipped up sweater. The sleeves on the sweater came down to her elbows and had black linings along the bottom of the sleeve. Along the bottom of the sweater which went down to her waist was more black linings. At the top of her sweater was a long light purple collar that folded down over her shoulders.

She picked up her twin silver guns and placed them in their holsters before pulling her silver bracelets on. She pulled on a silver anklets onto her ankle before pulling on a pair of simple black and purple shoes. It was then that she heard a knock on her door. She let out a sigh, before turning to her cat. "I spoke too soon." She said before walking to the door, her arms crossed over her chest.

**I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?  
****I want to try doing over all the things I've left undone.  
****I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams,  
****Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road.  
****It's not like I want things to go back to the way things were back then,**

**I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing,  
****Here's hoping you'll understand,****  
****Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim,****  
**

**Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever,  
****Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out in sight?  
****I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook,****  
****What is it i want to escape from?**

**...Is it reality?**

**It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?  
****I can't put up with playing it safe...I've got nowhere to go home to,  
****I'm always grateful for kindness,  
****That's why I want to grow stronger,**

**( I'm on the way)  
****I even welcome this pain,  
****For the things I miss. **

"1st Lieutenant Yumi Yatsuki!" One of the officers practically shouted as he entered her house followed closely my 1st Lieutenant Riza, 2nd Lieutenants, Jean Havoc, Heyman's Breda, Vato Falman, and Sergeant Major Kain Fuery. Colonel Roy Mustang walked in after them with a smirk on his face.

Yumi glared at him. "I knew I should've left earlier." She muttered before letting out a sigh. "What do you got for me?"

"I want you to go to the Elric brothers, they could use your help with Scar lurking around." He ordered.

She let out a sigh. "Dang, Mustang, You trying to kill me or something?" She questioned as she placed her hands on her hips,

"That's debatable." He responded with a chuckle.

"Fine, fine. Where are they?" She questioned grumpily.

"Dublith. Their staying at their old teacher, Izumi Curtis' house." He informed her.

"Kay." And with that said she stalked over to the door but stopped in front of Fuery. "You like animals, right?"

"Yes, Ma-am." He responded.

"Do me a favor and feed Shiro." She said before running out of the building and towards the train station.

* * *

Yumi sighed as she leaned against the wall with a tired expression on her face. "Does Mustang not know the meaning of a girls day off?" She complained in an irritable mutter. It had been 3 days since she had arrived in Dublith and Ed was being an absolute pain. They ended up getting into an insult war every time they saw each other and that just led to them both getting beat up by Ms. Izumi. "Hm...?" She glanced down at the floor as a crumpled up piece of paper landed at her feet.

She knelt down to pick up the piece of paper and narrowed her eyes as she saw what was written on it.

_'Come to the Devil's Nest for a chat and your friends won't be harmed.' _She crumpled the piece of paper into a ball. "Somebody who actually has the guts to threaten me?" She asked nobody in particular before a wide grin spread across her face. "Should be fun." She said as she shoved the piece of paper into one of her pockets.

She slowly got to her feet and shoved her hands into her pockets before heading down the alley, away from Izumi's house.

"She's here." Dolcetto commented as he jumped down off of the roof with Roa and Marta at his side.

"We've been waiting for you." He commented as she slowly walked up to them, with her hands still stuffed into her pockets.

"_'Come to the Devil's Nest for a chat and your friends won't be harmed.'_" She read as she held the note up for them to see.

"We know quite a bit about you." Marta said with a smirk on her face.

"Hm...And yet...I know absolutely nothing about you." She retorted in annoyance.

They laughed. "Our boss wishes to meet you." Roa said with a grin.

"Yeah? Well I don't wanna meet him!" She snapped before she pulled her sleeves up and shot her hands down, making them collide with the ground causing a ring of fire to surround her. This was one of her protection moves. She then slammed her hands back down on the ground causing a icicle shaped brown shard made of the earth to shoot out of the earth and nearly hit Marta who nimbly dodged out of the way at the last minute.

She gritted her teeth together in anger as the ring of fire disappeared. Roa came at her with his hammer, and having run out of time to think of an attack and then execute it she dodged the blow and started to fire bullets at him with her twin pistols.

She glanced to the side and quickly moved her legs out of the way as Dolcetto tried to stab her on her legs. She grinned as he tried to get the sword out of the floor and kicked him in the face causing him to stumble back. She grinned and quickly placed her hands on the ground. She smirked as she pulled a pick metal pipe out of it that was about four feet long.

"This is why I prefer alchemy. Simple weapons like this are just...too long. Too many feet." She said thoughtfully as she passed it from one hand to the other and back again. "But seeing as I don't have the time right now to continually keep placing my hands on the ground..." She trailed off with a pointed look. "I guess I'll just have to use this." She said and charged forward toward Dolcetto.

She ducked his first blow and reached for her gun only to find that Marta had it in her hands. "I can see why you like this so much." She mused.

"You!" She yelled and charged at the snake woman. She brought the metal pipe up to attack her only to be blocked and thrown across the floor by Roa. She somehow managed to remain on her feet. She blinked in shock before she realized what had happened.

He had pushed her back with such controlled force that she had remained on her feet but skidded backwards across the room. She narrowed her eyes in annoyance and realized that the back of her foot was throbbing in pain.

She yanked her sleeves up again to use her bracelets again but froze ever so slightly as she felt a pair of firm strong hands grasp her shoulders from behind. _'Huh?' _ Relying solely on her instincts she spun around and swung her metal pipe at the thing behind her.

Laughter filled the air causing her to look up at the thing she had hit. Her eyes widened as she saw that where her pipe had hit had left a big black spot. She took a step back before narrowing her eyes in anger. The black spot slowly disappeared right before she felt a sharp pain connect with the back of her skull and then everything went black.

**Hey, do you remember the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day?**  
**Making a promise, the early summer wind enveloped us; the two of us came closer together**

**Behind a forced smile, I harbor a grown shadow**  
**So I pretend to not notice it and choose rebirth**

**I keep waiting for a notification that won't tremble on the table**  
**And I knew about everything, the blank nights and the mornings that shouldn't come, too**

**Hey, I wonder if you did forget about the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day**  
**The promise tore apart and vanished into the early summer wind; the two of us can't go back**

**In this room where sounds, colors, and temperatures are cut in half**  
**After I mess it up today, too, I stagger, grow tired, and fall asleep**

**"Deceive me well, okay? I hate yet love lies" were your words**  
**Nowadays, given how much those feelings hurt, we bid goodbye**

**We waved at each other, saying, "See you again someday," but we won't meet anymore, right?**  
**The final lie was a tender lie; I won't forget about it**

**Hey, someday, will you recall the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day?**  
**Embracing the promise we couldn't keep, the two of us start walking.**

* * *

**I know, I know, I just LOOOOOOOOOOVE to leave you guys hanging on cliffhangers. Greed will have a much bigger part to play in the next chapter, don't worry Greed fans. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review?**

**~Greed the Ultimate Shield**


	3. Greed the Avaricious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal alchemist Brotherhood. If I did, Greed wouldn't have died...*sniff sniff* **

Yumi groaned as she opened her eyes and found herself sitting in a room that looked like a basement with her hand behind her back. She could feel a cold metal object binding her hands and arms together and she assessed them to be chains. Though she could be wrong.

She glanced up to see a tall guy with spiky black hair who wore a pair of black sunglasses to cover his eyes standing before her. He had on a pair of black leather pants with the shoes to match, a dark brown t-shirt that didn't seem to have any sleeves and a dark green vest with some white fur along the collar of the unzipped vest.

She wasn't even sure if it could be zipped up or not. On the back of his hand he had a tattoo of the mark of Ouroboros.

When she had opened her eyes he was in the process of poking her. "Gha!" She growled out and kicked him in the head causing him to stumble back. "Personal space is very important to me." She said relatively calmly as she observed her surroundings. There were the three chimera's from before as well as one that seemed to have the tail, claws, and mentality of a lizard.

He chuckled as he stood up and cracked his neck to the side with a smirk on his face. "Am I supposed to be impressed?" She asked with pointed glare at him. "Why'd you kidnap me?" She questioned without giving him a chance to respond.

He laughed loudly. "I know what you're thinking and, no, I am not a chimera." He stated with a smirk.

"I never thought you were. You are nothing like any animal I've ever encountered in my life." She interrupted. "Which means, based on that tattoo of yours on the back of your hand you must be a homunculus." She said, though the surprise wasn't in her voice, her eyes widened slightly with each word she spoke.

**I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?  
****I want to try doing over all the things I've left undone.  
****I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams,  
****Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road.  
****It's not like I want things to go back to the way things were back then,**

**I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing,  
****Here's hoping you'll understand,****  
****Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim,****  
**

**Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever,  
****Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out in sight?  
****I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook,****  
****What is it i want to escape from?**

**...Is it reality?**

**It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?  
****I can't put up with playing it safe...I've got nowhere to go home to,  
****I'm always grateful for kindness,  
****That's why I want to grow stronger,**

**( I'm on the way)  
****I even welcome this pain,  
****For the things I miss.**

"Right. You can call me Greed. Let's try and get along." He said as he put one hand on his hip turned around to walk a safe distance away from her before turning back round to face her. _'That's why he looks so familiar! This is the doosh who was trying to get information out of the Fullmetal brat.' _

She gritted her teeth together in anger. "Thanks, but no thanks. I have no interest in getting along with anyone. Especially someone like you!" She snapped sharply.

He smirked and walked over to her and knelt down in front of her. "And why is that?" He asked, causing shivers to go up and down her spin.

"PERSONAL SPACE! Have you never heard this word before!?" She yelled as she kicked him in the face again to the best of her abilities.

He chuckled as he stood up and cracked his neck. "You'll find that I don't bruise so easily, doll. If you're trying to hurt me. Then you're going to have to do something a little like-." He broke off as Roa chopped his head off with his hammer. Her eyes widened in surprise as he dropped to the floor.

"Uh... She said thoughtfully as she kept her eyes on his body, not even blinking. She was going to say something else but stopped when he slowly rose to his feet and wiped some blood from his mouth. He slowly cracked his neck back into place before turning to her.

"That's once that I've died now." He said with a smirk as he held up one finger.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "So what, you got nine lives?" She said sarcastically causing him to laugh.

"Onto the main question. How important do you suppose you are to Edward and Alphonse?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm not. Your note annoyed me. It had one serious error. I am not friends with those two children. I merely follow my orders from Colonel Mustang." She explained.

Greed narrowed his eyes. "We'll see how fast they come running. You see they call me Greed for a reason."

"Cause' your greedy as hell?" She guessed.

He nodded. "See, I'm Greed. I want everything you can think of. Money and women, power and SEX. I want everything this world's selling and eternity's topping the list!" Her eyes widened.

"You want to know how Ed did it." She whispered in disbelief.

He grinned. "Smart girl."

"What did you think I was some dumb blonde who got into the military by fluttering my eyelashes?" She retorted in anger before turning to Marta. "No offense to blondes, of course."

He laughed. "Feeling a bit touchy are we?" He said with a smirk.

"You have no idea." She retorted as she activated the transmutation circle she had been working on throughout the entire conversation causing the chain to melt into ashes. She winced as she rubbed her hands where the fire had scorched them before she ran forward.

Dolcetto lunged for her but she did a front flip over him, simply dodging his next attack before rolling to the side and squaring off against Roa. She shot her arms out to their full length, sending a earth fist out of the ground causing him to fall to the ground. She quickly ran past Mart, doing her best to dodge Marta's attack before she shot forward and punched the homunculus in the face.

She bit her lip from the pain that coursed through her as she heard her bones breaking before she jumped back a couple of feet.

"Tell me did you break four fingers, or five?" He questioned.

She held up her hand so that he could see two of her fingers were red and swollen. "Two fingers." She responded with a slight wince but merely bared with the pain as she balled her uninjured hand into a fist and in one swift movement pulled out her gun.

He let out a sigh. "Give me a break." He said as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Don't tell me you're going to try and start something. It's no fun fighting a woman." Her eye twitched slight before she pulled out a second gun and flipped them round so that she was holding them the correct way before she started to fire madly at him, her fingers moving rapidly with each passing second.

As she was doing so she used one foot to slowly start to draw a circle on the ground. A transmutation circle. By the time she was done she was breathing and panting heavily. She twirled the guns round before shoving them back into their places in her gun holders before she dropped to the ground and placed both hands on the circle.

Something big gray and stony shot out of the earth and wrapped around Greed. She wasted no time in sending a gray stone fist out of the earth. She decided to set the fist on fire at the last minute, for good measure, and quietly prayed that it did _some _damage.

She carefully placed the lock on her guns like she always did and rose to her feet before turning around. She froze when she heard mocking laughter echo in the room and spun around to see Greed shatter the stone into a million pieces, his hands now pitch black up to a few inches above his wrists. He laughed some more as he landed nimbly on his feet.

"I told you, I don't bruise so easily. Weren't you listening doll?" He said with a smirk. She narrowed her eyes in anger before carefully reaching for her guns. "Hey, I thought you guys took all her guns." Greed complained.

Thinking that he was distracted, Alice rushed forward to land a blow on the homunculus. She ducked down as she ran and rushed past him, before she dropped to the ground and spun around her heels and raised her guns to resume firing at him.

With one swift movement Greed knocked the guns from her hands. Alice narrowed her eyes before she gritted her teeth in anger. _'Shit. I'll never win if I keep up this pace.' _She thought angrily to herself.

She quickly slipped her identical silver bracelets with the alchemic charms on them out from under her sleeves. On the bracelet on her left wrists there were three charms. One was purple and it looked kinda like that female sing with the 't' and the circle above it except it had a half 'u' that looked like a smile on the very top of the circle. Under the sign, in white letters was the word 'Mercury'. The next one was a red 'x' that had three red lines going through it. Underneath the x and lines in white letters was the word Copper. The last charm had a blue upside-down triangle and what look like a capital 'a' but with no line. Underneath spelled 'Arsenic'.

On the bracelet on her right wrist, three more charms dangled gently. One of them had a beautiful design of a gold circle and inside the gold circle was another gold circle, smaller this time and filled in. It had the label 'Gold.' on it. Next was a charm that had a dark red triangle with a straight line coming out of the bottom that was about two inches long and had a arrow going through it. It was labeled 'sulphur'. The last charm had a green backwards crescent moon and a circle that had a smaller filled in circle in the middle. It had label name 'Platinum.' under it.

She flexed her fingers outwards before shooting her arms outwards to full length and pressing her wrists together so that her hands pointed in opposite directions.

The light reflected on the charms and suddenly there was a big magenta colored beam of light.

Greed merely broke the several spikes that she had sent at him with his bare hands. Her eyes widened. He smirked before rushing forward in a blur. She blinked in shock before taking a step back but she was too slow. He grabbed her by the hair and slammed her head onto the ground.

"Ugh..." She groaned out in pain as her head was forced onto the ground. She felt herself being rising into the air and opened one eye to see that Greed was holding her up by the collar of her shirt.

"Are done playing games now?" She gritted her teeth as she tried her best to concentrate on something, anything that would help her in this fight. "This sort of thing isn't my style, but if you won't cooperate I won't have a choice." He said with a grin as she slammed her head against the wall causing black dots to cloud her vision.

"Not...again..." Was the last thing she said before everything went black once more.

**Hey, do you remember the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day?**  
**Making a promise, the early summer wind enveloped us; the two of us came closer together**

**Behind a forced smile, I harbor a grown shadow**  
**So I pretend to not notice it and choose rebirth**

**I keep waiting for a notification that won't tremble on the table**  
**And I knew about everything, the blank nights and the mornings that shouldn't come, too**

**Hey, I wonder if you did forget about the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day**  
**The promise tore apart and vanished into the early summer wind; the two of us can't go back**

**In this room where sounds, colors, and temperatures are cut in half**  
**After I mess it up today, too, I stagger, grow tired, and fall asleep**

**"Deceive me well, okay? I hate yet love lies" were your words**  
**Nowadays, given how much those feelings hurt, we bid goodbye**

**We waved at each other, saying, "See you again someday," but we won't meet anymore, right?**  
**The final lie was a tender lie; I won't forget about it**

**Hey, someday, will you recall the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day?**  
**Embracing the promise we couldn't keep, the two of us start walking.**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I know, I keep making cliffhangers, but it is necessary. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, constructive criticism is welcome, just no flames please. Let me know if I made Greed out of Character.**

**Review?**

**~Greed the Ultimate Shield.**


	4. Candidate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

When she opened her eyes she found herself in a different room. On a doubled bed. She didn't even have to try to open the window to know that it would be locked. She tried the door, and correct to her suspicions it was locked as well. She glanced around the room to see that it had a door that led to a bathroom of to the side of the room and besides the bed there was a simple table by the door.

"So, he decided to lock me away in here." She murmured as she glanced at the window. Hm...If she tried to break the window they'd probably hear her. If she tried to shoot at the locks they'd hear. Either way she'd be screwed. She let out a groan and fell face first into the pillow.

**I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams,**  
**Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road.**

**It's not like I want to go back to the way things were back then,**  
**I'm just searching for the sky I've lost.**  
**I hope you understand.**  
**Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim.**

**Sins don't end with tears,**  
**You have to carry the pain forever.**  
**who am I waiting for with no exit in sight?**  
**a blank notebook.**  
**make me want to release my feelings more and more**  
**What do I want to escape from?**  
**… is it reality?**

**makes me want to scream that we live on do u hear me? i cant play it safe no more … I've got nowhere to go home to.**  
**There's still so much in life to remove this feeling.**  
**(I'm on the way)**  
**I even welcome this pain**  
**for the things I miss**

**I have to apologize for this. Ah, I'm sorry.**  
**I can't say it well. I'm just causing worry.**

**Everything that I embraced that day. Everything that I will embrace tomorrow**  
**I will not arrange them in any order.**  
**I hope you understand. I closed my eyes**  
**but I could still see things I do not want to see.**

**From the useless rumors, which one was it that i heard first?**  
**"Face it and you will be friends"**  
**Don't tell lies like these.**  
**My heart being agitated from deep inside,**  
**a burning sensation runs through my body.**  
**Actually I'm expecting something**  
**from this thing called "reality".**

**It makes me want to scream that we're alive**  
**For things to come true. Can you hear me?**  
**I can't put up with playing it safe.**  
**… I've got nowhere to go home to.**  
**I'm always grateful for kindness**  
**That's why I want to grow stronger,**  
**(I'm on the way)**  
**…to march on.**  
**I welcome friends and foes.**

**How do I open the next door? I'm thinking.**  
**I can't take back this story that has begun.**  
**Open your eyes.**  
**Open your eyes.**

**I still have too long a life ahead**  
**to get rid of these feelings, right?**  
**I want to try doing over**  
**the things I've left undone**  
**Shall we go AGAIN?**

**It makes me want to scream that we're alive**  
**For things to come true. Can you hear me?**  
**I can't put up with playing it safe.**  
**… I've got nowhere to go home to.**  
**I'm always grateful for kindness**  
**That's why I want to grow stronger,**  
**(I'm on the way)**  
**I even welcome this pain**  
**for the things I miss**

* * *

Izumi picked up a crumpled up piece of paper and a card that read, 'The Devil's Nest.' On it. "She left without even saying goodbye?" Izumi asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"The Devils nest?" Al asked as he read the card over her shoulder.

"I think it's a bar of sorts." Sid said.

"A bar?" Izumi, Ed, and Al voice in unison.

* * *

Yumi was currently hanging upside down over the edge of the bed doing sit ups with a frown on her face. "Hello, Dollface. Having fun." She ignored him and just continued lifting her upper body up and down with a determined look on her face.

"Not speaking to me, I see." He chuckled causing her to glare at him.

"Why would I speak to you?" She retorted.

He laughed. "Quit laughing you creeper." She snapped as she dropped her hand from behind her head to rest on the ground where she did a half hand stand and landed on the floor on her feet.

She spun around to face him. "I'll ask again. Why did you kidnap me?"

He laughed. "Now, that would be telling, wouldn't it?" She let out a groan of frustration before she snatched up her gun from the bed and shot him several times in the head, chest and torso until she ran out of bullets.

"Feel better?" He asked. She smirked.

"Loads."

* * *

"Father we have some news." Envy said as he neeled in front of their father.

"What is it, my child?" Father asked.

"We have found a possible candidate." King Bradley told him from his place beside Envy.

"Really? How convenient." He said with a smile. "Where is she?"

"That is the problem, father. You see, she is with Greed."

"I see. So my Avarice has shown himself finally. Alright. Wrath. Go to Greed. Bring him and this candidate to me. Kill anyone else." Father ordered.

"Yes, Father." Wrath and Envy said in Unison before turning around and walking away.

**Hey, do you remember the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day?**  
**Making a promise, the early summer wind enveloped us; the two of us came closer together**

**Behind a forced smile, I harbor a grown shadow**  
**So I pretend to not notice it and choose rebirth**

**I keep waiting for a notification that won't tremble on the table**  
**And I knew about everything, the blank nights and the mornings that shouldn't come, too**

**Hey, I wonder if you did forget about the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day**  
**The promise tore apart and vanished into the early summer wind; the two of us can't go back**

**In this room where sounds, colors, and temperatures are cut in half**  
**After I mess it up today, too, I stagger, grow tired, and fall asleep**

**"Deceive me well, okay? I hate yet love lies" were your words**  
**Nowadays, given how much those feelings hurt, we bid goodbye**

**We waved at each other, saying, "See you again someday," but we won't meet anymore, right?**  
**The final lie was a tender lie; I won't forget about it**

**Hey, someday, will you recall the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day?**  
**Embracing the promise we couldn't keep, the two of us start walking.**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :) **

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness**


	5. Envy the Abomination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

Yumi lay splayed out on the bed with a pissed off look on her face. She jumped off of the bed and started to punch the air repeatedly. She spun on her toes and did a swift kick through the air.

The sounds of chuckling filled the air and she spun round' to see Dolcetto standing in the door way. "What do you want, dog?" She snapped, placing one hand on her hip.

"The boss wanted me to come and practice with you. Something about, "I don't want my newest possession to get rusty. She could be of great use in an encounter," Or something like that." The chimera said with a shrug.

"Possession..." She allowed her head to hang as she moved her hands into the form of a fist. "I'M NOBODIES FUCKING PROPERTY! THAT BASTAAAAAARRRRD!" She yelled.

"He also said that if that comment angered you to take it out on me." Dolcetto added.

**I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?  
****I want to try doing over all the things I've left undone.  
****I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams,  
****Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road.  
****It's not like I want things to go back to the way things were back then,**

**I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing,  
****Here's hoping you'll understand,****  
****Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim,****  
**

**Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever,  
****Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out in sight?  
****I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook,****  
****What is it i want to escape from?**

**...Is it reality?**

**It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?  
****I can't put up with playing it safe...I've got nowhere to go home to,  
****I'm always grateful for kindness,  
****That's why I want to grow stronger,**

**( I'm on the way)  
****I even welcome this pain,  
****For the things I miss.**

"I'm happy to oblige." She growled and threw several punches at the chimera which he simply dodged. He tried to slash at her with his sword but she simply slammed the palm of her hand onto the ground and used it to do a backwards somersault. With his sword now stuck in the ground he really didn't have very much defense against her next attack.

She rushed forward and punched him in the gut before jumping back a couple of paces just as he got his sword out of the ground and slashed at her, catching her on her upper arm, ripping the material and causing a thin line of blood to appear in the process.

She looked at the wound and simply shrugged at it before charging forward, doing a front flip into the air and landing lightly on the blade of his sword. "I have to admit, I prefer seeing you at this angle." She said with a grin before she did a front flip off of the sword and behind him.

He blinked a moment, stunned by her speed and precision and barely had time to block her foot from connecting with his back with his sword.

"Your worse than a cat!" He exclaimed.

A look of irritation came across her face and she darted forward, surprising him as she crouched a little bit lower to the ground and plastered both of her arms directly to her side as she did so. She darted to run side then the other, swiftly kicking up dust as she went. She finally did a front flip into the air and landed sitting on his shoulders with her legs wrapped around his neck.

She moved her legs to the side swiftly sending them both to the ground, though she did a back flip away from him at the last moment.

She was startled out of her little daze of victory by the sound of someone slowly clapping. She whipped her head around to see Greed standing there. "What do you want?!" She yelled.

He laughed. "Nothing really, Doll Face. I'm just-" He was cut off by the sound of an explosion.

"What was that?" Dolcetto asked as he got to his feet.

"I'm not sure..." Greed murmured as he slowly turned round and disappeared out of the room with Dolcetto, slamming the door closed and locking it as he did so.

Less than a second after his footsteps disappeared the sound of the glass breaking filled her ears. Yumi spun around to see a tall guy with...odd black hair that...oddly enough looked like a pine tree, standing before her. He had on a black tank top and skirt to match. "What the hell?" She exclaimed.

He laughed. "_Another _one of _this _type of human? How pathetic!" He laughed coldly.

"...Did you just call me pathetic?" She asked after a moment.

"So what if I did, pipsqueak the second?" He challenged.

"...Okay...I'm gonna kick your ass now, just for calling me pathetic. Cause', yes, I'm really _that _immature." She said and ran forward with one hand curled into a fist. She threw the punch forward but the guy stepped to the side and grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened in shock before the guy slammed into the ground again, and again, and again.

She coughed up a bit of blood before she slowly got to her feet. "What...the fuck is your problem, anyway?" She growled.

"What, still want more?" And with that he rushed forward and punched her in the gut before he kicked her in the back sending her falling to the ground.

"Hello, Envy the Abomination." She heard _his _voice say in amusement.

"Well if it isn't Greed the Ultimate Shield." The guy who had just handed her ass to her on a silver platter said with an equal amount of amusement.

"You've hurt one of my possessions." Greed said dangerously.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Envy said with a smirk.

"So, I'm assuming dad sent you." Greed said calmly.

"Oh trust me he doesn't just want you this time. He also wants," Envy turned to look at Yumi. "Her."

"What would pops want with her?" Greed wondered.

"You can ask him that yourself. When you see him again." Envy responded.

"I don't think so, Envy." He responded.

Envy laughed loudly. "You really think you can take me!?" Envy cackled loudly.

Yumi gritted her teeth in anger before she slowly slammed her hands onto the ground causing a bunch of spikes to shoot out of the ground straight at the two Homonculi.

"I can see why you're interested in such an interesting girl." Envy smirked down at her. "But still, a human is a human." He slowly grabbed a fist full of her hair and lifted her up into the air causing a look of pain to flash across her face.

A second later she felt the pain in her head disappear as she felt herself falling.

She felt a arm catch her easily. She peeked one eyes open to see Envy on the other side of the room, on his back and then glanced up to see that it was Greed who had caught her. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

* * *

**(Greed's POV) **

He chuckled as he saw the look of confusion on her face at the mere sight of him having caught her. "What's wrong, Love, not who you were expecting?" He teased.

She groaned as she placed a hand to her head and the moved it in front of her line of vision to see blood there. "Who the fuck...is that guy with the freaky hair and girly clothes?" She questioned causing him to laugh.

"He's known as Envy. He's one of my brothers, also a Homonculi." Greed explained.

"...What's his deal?" She asked.

"His deal?" Greed echoed.

"You know, his deal. Everybody's got a deal. Yours is your Ultimate Shield crap. Mine is the elements in the form of alchemy. So, what's his?" She explained the question.

"Ah. Right. His deal." He replied with a grin. "I'll tell you later." He promised before he lay her down on the ground.

She slowly propped herself up on her elbows and glared from Greed to Envy and back again. "5 minutes with the guy and he's already on my list." She grumbled to herself causing the Homonculi to grin.

"I've gotta say, doll, I've _never _had a possession more fascinating than you."

That set her off. "I AM NOBODIES FUCKING PROPERTY!" She yelled as she jumped to her feet in anger.

He laughed at her before cupping her chin in his hand. "You are now. You're _my _property doll face." She glared at him before she tore her face out of his hands.

She glanced to the spot where Envy had last been only to find that he was gone. Her fist shook in pure rage. "Shit. Fucking shitty fuckity fuck fuck shit luck." She swore in anger as she slowly sank down to her knees and untied the ribbon from around her neck. She shrugged off her sweater and tied the ribbon around her arm tightly before she sighed as she rested her head against the wall behind her.

"You alright, doll face?" Greed questioned.

She gave a little nod. "Just...really wanna hit that guy." She said with a soft smile causing him to laugh as he crouched down next to her.

"Get used to that feeling, doll, I've had it for _years_." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Mhm. How that working out for you." He laughed at her causing her to pout. "It's not very nice to laugh at people." She complained.

"It is when it's _my _property that I'm laughing at." He said with a smirk.

"Like I said before, I'm nobody's-" She was cut off by his thumb on his lips as he took her chin in his hand and turned it around swiftly so that they were eye to eye.

"Now you listen to me, doll. You _are _my property. You have been from the moment that you set foot in this bar." He said with a wide grin but a deadly serious look on his face. "So you better get used to it. You hear me?" She nodded as best she could given the circumstances.

"Good." He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, now he's gone and ruined a perfectly good window." He complained before turning back towards his newest possession. "You can sleep in the other spare bedroom tonight. It's usually reserved for my seriously injured possessions but I guess we don't have a choice given the state of the window." He said with a smirk.

The walk down the hallway to the spare room was awkward. Pure awkwardness filled the air. Not exactly for Greed but Yumi had never felt so awkward before in her life.

It wasn't long before they were there and he let her be. As she watched his retreating back she couldn't help but think,

_'Was he always so...broad shouldered?'_

**Hey, do you remember the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day?**  
**Making a promise, the early summer wind enveloped us; the two of us came closer together**

**Behind a forced smile, I harbor a grown shadow**  
**So I pretend to not notice it and choose rebirth**

**I keep waiting for a notification that won't tremble on the table**  
**And I knew about everything, the blank nights and the mornings that shouldn't come, too**

**Hey, I wonder if you did forget about the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day**  
**The promise tore apart and vanished into the early summer wind; the two of us can't go back**

**In this room where sounds, colors, and temperatures are cut in half**  
**After I mess it up today, too, I stagger, grow tired, and fall asleep**

**"Deceive me well, okay? I hate yet love lies" were your words**  
**Nowadays, given how much those feelings hurt, we bid goodbye**

**We waved at each other, saying, "See you again someday," but we won't meet anymore, right?**  
**The final lie was a tender lie; I won't forget about it**

**Hey, someday, will you recall the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day?**  
**Embracing the promise we couldn't keep, the two of us start walking.**

* * *

**Well here is chapter five. I hope you guys enjoyed the slight Greed x Yumi scenes, I loved writing them. Next chapter will be up soon. **

**Review?**

**~ The Goddess of Darkness.**


	6. Training

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

It had been a couple of months since she had met Envy. It kind of made Yumi self conscious over meeting newer people because she knew that they could possibly be Envy in a disguise. You see, his special ability was that he could shape shift into anyone in the world.

Greed had been coming by recently and chatting with her and it wasn't long before she decided to request that he give her lessons in fighting. After much pleading a persuasion he had reluctantly agreed.

She was currently just outside the bar squaring off against Roa. He swung his hammer at her and she ducked just in time. He swung downwards and she managed to placed one hand on the ground and do a backflip before a large spark of blue electricity appeared where his hammer landed in the ground.

A big firm cement covered hand had a firm hold on the hammer. Yumi slammed her hands onto the ground before she slowly moved her hands up to grasp the handle of a purely metal sword. She jumped over his back before spinning round' to face him just as he got his hammer free.

She just barely dodged the swing of the hammer before she did a quick triple side ways flip and landed on her feet. Slow clapping could be heard and Yumi sighed. "Do you have to act so _sarcastic _all the time?" She complained.

He laughed. "Now why would I want to?" He retorted causing her to facepalm.

**I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?  
****I want to try doing over all the things I've left undone.  
****I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams,  
****Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road.  
****It's not like I want things to go back to the way things were back then,**

**I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing,  
****Here's hoping you'll understand,****  
****Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim,****  
**

**Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever,  
****Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out in sight?  
****I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook,****  
****What is it i want to escape from?**

**...Is it reality?**

**It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?  
****I can't put up with playing it safe...I've got nowhere to go home to,  
****I'm always grateful for kindness,  
****That's why I want to grow stronger,**

**( I'm on the way)  
****I even welcome this pain,  
****For the things I miss. **

Yumi slowly walked down one of the many halls of the Devils Nest when she was pulled into another room by Greed. "Hello Doll Face." She couldn't help but smile at his antics.

"Hey there." She greeted with a little wave.

"Where are you wandering off to?" He asked as he put one hand on his hip.

"Nowhere in particular. Just wandering." She responded as she put her hands under her head and leaned against the nearby wall. It was then that she felt a hand on her waist. She didn't really mind too much. In the past couple of months she had come to terms with her growing feelings for him. And it was obvious that he knew about them too.

He slowly pecked her on the lips causing her to blink dumbfoundedly at him. He laughed at the look on her face before twirling her around so that he was standing in front of her with her back pressed against the wall. She chuckled awkwardly before he cupped her face in his hands and slowly kissed her on the lips causing her to blush lightly.

Her blush darkened as he slowly slipped his tongue into her mouth, a action that with a little bit of hesitation she returned. The make out session soon ended when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, boss? You in there?"

"I'll be right out." Greed called out before pecking her lightly on the head and slowly making his way out of the room.

* * *

She narrowed her eyes at the homunculus before charging forward only for him to easily grab her face in his hand and throw her down to the ground. She groaned as she slowly sat up, this had been going on for a couple of hours now, ever since she had asked to fight him.

"Face it, Doll, you just can't win!" Greed said with a smirk.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Doesn't change the fact that I can still try and perhaps even enhance my instincts and reflexes." She said as she slowly go to her feet and charged forwards. He sung forward to punch her but she did a front flip into the air, turning in mid air like a cat and landing on his shoulders with her legs wrapped around his neck. She flicked her legs to teh side swiftly and took him to the ground with her.

He laughed as he slowly sat up. Her eyes narrowed slightly and she did a back flip, landing on her fingers for a second before she pushed off from them and landed on her feet a couple feet away.

"You're really making me break one of my rules hear, kid." He complained as he scratched the back of his head.

"Really? And what rule is that?" She questioned with one hand on her hip.

"I make it a rule of mine not to fight women." He said with a casual shrug.

"And why is that?" She questioned.

He shrugged. "Who knows." He said with a smirk her way. "Don't you think that's enough practice for one day? Hmm...?" He suggested with a smirk causing her to glare at him.

She stomped past him with her hand tucked under her head as she walked.

**Hey, do you remember the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day?**  
**Making a promise, the early summer wind enveloped us; the two of us came closer together**

**Behind a forced smile, I harbor a grown shadow**  
**So I pretend to not notice it and choose rebirth**

**I keep waiting for a notification that won't tremble on the table**  
**And I knew about everything, the blank nights and the mornings that shouldn't come, too**

**Hey, I wonder if you did forget about the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day**  
**The promise tore apart and vanished into the early summer wind; the two of us can't go back**

**In this room where sounds, colors, and temperatures are cut in half**  
**After I mess it up today, too, I stagger, grow tired, and fall asleep**

**"Deceive me well, okay? I hate yet love lies" were your words**  
**Nowadays, given how much those feelings hurt, we bid goodbye**

**We waved at each other, saying, "See you again someday," but we won't meet anymore, right?**  
**The final lie was a tender lie; I won't forget about it**

**Hey, someday, will you recall the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day?**  
**Embracing the promise we couldn't keep, the two of us start walking.**

* * *

**The next chapter will be the one we've all been waiting for. When we actually get back into the story line. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	7. Visitors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

Yumi sighed in exasperation as she banged her head slowly against the wall behind her. "What's wrong, Miss Yumi?" Al asked. She had come downstairs from sleeping in again this morning to find that Greed had decided to go and kidnap Al.

She sighed again. "Nothing just," Another bang of the head. "I'm having a really bad day." She had been woken up in the morning by her phone. Colonel Mustang was trying to get a hold of her again. She had ignored the call and gone back to sleep. She had then been awoken again to the sounds of Martel and Dolcetto arguing. She had been so pissed that she had stormed downstairs and yelled at them for a good hour before going back to bed, leaving the two chimeras with bleeding ears.

"Sorry about that Yumi." Dolcetto tried to apologize only receiving a glare in return.

"So, um...What exactly are you guys, really?" Al asked awkwardly.

**I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?  
****I want to try doing over all the things I've left undone.  
****I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams,  
****Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road.  
****It's not like I want things to go back to the way things were back then,**

**I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing,  
****Here's hoping you'll understand,****  
****Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim,****  
**

**Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever,  
****Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out in sight?  
****I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook,****  
****What is it i want to escape from?**

**...Is it reality?**

**It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?  
****I can't put up with playing it safe...I've got nowhere to go home to,  
****I'm always grateful for kindness,  
****That's why I want to grow stronger,**

**( I'm on the way)  
****I even welcome this pain,  
****For the things I miss.**

"Hm...?" Greed questioned as he turned round to face the armored boy while Yumi rolled her eyes. _'Oh god he's gonna do the speech on how 'everythings possible' again. Great. Just what I need today.'_ Yumi thought to herself.

"You're not chimeras. Nobody's made a chimera that can talk." Al continued.

"You can't believe everything the military tells you, kid." Greed responded. "You've got all the proof you could ever want right there inside you. That girl is part snake." He continued.

"What?!" Al exclaimed causing Yumi to roll her eyes.

"Honestly, even _I _took the news better than this." She muttered as she sat up atop a wooden crate.

"This big guy here, Roa what were you made with? Cow?" Greed questioned.

"Yeah." He responded.

"We've also got a lizard and a crocodile." Greed continued.

"What about the guy with the sword? Is he a chimera too?" Al asked.

"Let's just say he lifts his leg when he pisses and leave it at that." Yumi said sarcastically causing Dolcetto to turn to glare at her.

"That only happened once!" He yelled.

"As far as we know~" She sang in a teasing matter.

"You're a real bitch sometimes, you know that?" He grumbled.

"You know what they say, about pay back being a bitch? Well I happen to _be _said bitch." She responded with a smirk.

"It isn't possible. Who would even be capable of creating one?" Al was saying by the time they were done their little argument.

"The military." Yumi said nothing. Over the past few months she had learned a lot about the military. King Bradley was really Wrath. The military used the Ishbal Civil War to create a philosopher stone. Everything. It made her sick to her stomach that she had been ordered to take part in such a war.

"Are you saying..." Al trailed off.

"You got it. There's a shadow world just below yours that's jam packed with the impossible." He grinned as he came down to eye level with Al. "Hell _I'm _more uncommon then they are. I'm a homunculus." He said with a grin causing Yumi to face palm.

"Way to take the fun out of guessing." She commented.

"A homunculus?" Al echoed fearfully.

"You know what that means, right? I'm an artificially created human." Greed said with a grin as l gasped in shock which just caused his grin to grow wider. "Really. No Joke." He smirked.

"You're lying. A homunculus is just a theory that nobody has proven!" Al exclaimed.

"Oh man. Guess I've gotta prove it." Yumi narrowed her eyes and shivered as Roa knocked his head off of his shoulders. She watched as Greed regenerated easily.

"Ugh! Greed! Do you have to be so graphic about it?" She complained.

"But Miss Yumi...Why are _you _here?" Al asked suddenly.

"That's a bit of a long story." Yumi said with a shrug but only received a glare from the tin can. "Alright, Alright. Persistent little brat." She muttered before launching into the tale of how she had gotten kidnapped by him, how Envy had come after her, leaving out what she knew about the military, and going into Greed's whole theories on how she was 'His' possession now.

Al blinked a couple of times in shock. Suddenly the door to the basement burst open and in waltzed Ed followed closely by Bido. "Hey there, Fullmetal. Long time." Yumi greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"This guy said that you and Al were here. So I figured I'd come to help you." He said with a boastful smile.

_'Aka. He wanted to come and save us to boost his ego.'_ She translated in her head. The thought made her angry and she jumped down from atop the wooden crate with her hands clenched into fists. She noticed that he was conversing with Al at the moment so she needed to do something to get his attention.

"Hey, Edward Smelric!" She yelled at him causing him to spin around.

"What?!"

"I don't need your bloody help so get the fuck lost. Puny Runt." She glared at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is this how you thank everyone that comes to save you? You call them a puny runt?" He retorted as he glared at her.

"Yes. When I don't need saving and when they _are _a _puny runt_." She mocked with a smirk as she approached the older Elric with a glare.

"Oh yeah! And you're doing _so _good on your own right now, aren't you?" Ed retorted.

"Of course! I always have a plan!" She placed her hands on her hips. "That is, until you had to come and ruin it!" She snapped, ignoring the sarcastic clapping Greed was doing.

"If you were so smart, you wouldn't have let yourself get caught in the first place!" Ed retorted.

"Oh shut up, shorty! Like you would've done any better!" She mocked.

"I've never been caught so stupid before in my life!" He snapped.

"But brother," Al said.

"Not now Al!" Ed snapped.

"Uh huh, right, sure..." She responded smugly while Greed gave the two of them a long insufferable awkward look.

"Um..." He coughed awkwardly.

"Where the hell did you come from, anyway?" Ed questioned, ignoring Greed comletely.

"YOUR MUM!" Yumi screamed in Ed's face as she pointed a finger at him.

"Um...What?" He was absolutely lost now but he shrugged it off with an annoyed groan. "Al grab her and get out of here. I'll handle this guy!" Ed declared causing Yumi's whole demeanor to change.

Yumi slammed both hand onto the ground causing blue electricity to go towards Al at an incredibly fast pace before it surrounded him. She smirked, proud of herself as she saw him in a sturdy stone made cage. She quickly rushed towards Ed and slammed both fists onto his head causing him to hold his head in his hands in pain.

"What the hell!? We're the one trying to help you, remember?" Ed snapped as he jumped to his feet.

"Oh really? Cause it looks like you're just getting in my way!" She snapped.

"Fine! Next time you can get yourself out of a jam!" Ed snapped.

"I wasn't _in _a jam!" She insisted, casting Greed a small smile which he returned with a grin. They weren't exactly hiding their emotions well.

"You were knocked out you dumb girl!" Ed yelled.

"Uh...Brother..." Al said, obviously noticing the looks between the two. Too late now. She darted forward and punched Ed in the face. He groaned as she continued to beat on him. Before long he was laying on the floor, not too beating up but still beating up enough to know not to say that again.

"Roa get the armored kid out of here. Dismantle him or something." Greed said with a shrug.

"No wait!" Ed ran forward only to get blocked by Greed's pure ultimate shield hand.

"Hey, Doll face, aren't you gonna go with them?" Greed asked curiously.

"What are you kidding? And miss Fullmetal getting his ass kicked? No thank you." She responded with a smirk.

He shrugged. "Suit yourself." He responded with a smirk with a smirk as he dodged all of Ed's attacks. Ed created a set of alchemy stairs before he came down on Greed with his mechanic arm now in the shape of a blade. Greed simply held up his arms to defend himself.

"Nice try. That hand sword of yours is kinda neat but it can't even scratch my ultimate shield." He mocked. Ed immediately sent a bunch of spikes out of the earth towards him but he simply broke them in half. However Ed destroyed one into sharp pieces and sent them at him. He brought his arms up to block them leaving him unprepared for when Ed appeared out of seemingly thin air and wrapped his legs around the Homonculi's neck and took him to the ground with him.

Yumi's eyes widened as she watched, slightly worried about the homunculus. Her head stopped for a couple of moments before she let out a sigh of relief as Greed swiped at him before sitting up. "Augh, that hurt. That move would have hospitalized most people." He commented causing a smile to dance across Yumi's face.

She froze as she happened to glance out the window and see a whole troop of military along with King Bradley at the head.

"Um...Greed?" She called with worry clear in her voice.

"What is it, Doll?" He asked as he made his way over.

"Tell me, in what universe is having Wrath with backup over for dinner a good thing?" She joked lightly.

He looked down at her, deadly serious. "None."

**Hey, do you remember the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day?**  
**Making a promise, the early summer wind enveloped us; the two of us came closer together**

**Behind a forced smile, I harbor a grown shadow**  
**So I pretend to not notice it and choose rebirth**

**I keep waiting for a notification that won't tremble on the table**  
**And I knew about everything, the blank nights and the mornings that shouldn't come, too**

**Hey, I wonder if you did forget about the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day**  
**The promise tore apart and vanished into the early summer wind; the two of us can't go back**

**In this room where sounds, colors, and temperatures are cut in half**  
**After I mess it up today, too, I stagger, grow tired, and fall asleep**

**"Deceive me well, okay? I hate yet love lies" were your words**  
**Nowadays, given how much those feelings hurt, we bid goodbye**

**We waved at each other, saying, "See you again someday," but we won't meet anymore, right?**  
**The final lie was a tender lie; I won't forget about it**

**Hey, someday, will you recall the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day?**  
**Embracing the promise we couldn't keep, the two of us start walking.**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :) Next one should be up soon. :)**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	8. Losing Greed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

"Great. Just bleeding PERFECT!" She hissed out in annoyance. She was already taking her pair of silver bracelets out of her pocket but was stopped by Greed as he placed a hand on her wrist.

He turned back to Fullmetal and IZUMI! "Whoa! Miss Izumi? When'd you get here?" Ed, Izumi and Greed all turned to look at her. "What? Am I not allowed to space out every once in a while?" She asked, trying to defend herself.

Greed laughed before turning back towards the two. "A housewife, and a hotheaded brat, what a team!" She laughed lightly as she sat down on top of a wooden crate gazing out the window. "Though to tell you the truth it's not one I'm interested in fighting right now."

"You coward!" Izumi accused. Yumi would have jumped to his defense had Izumi not coughed up blood.

"Let's go." Greed told her before darting off. She ran after him.

"Yumi!" Fullmetal yelled.

"Sorry, kid. I'll explain later. Till next time!" She gave him a two fingered saluted before she darted after Greed to keep up.

**I still have too long a life ahead to get rid of these feelings, right?  
****I want to try doing over all the things I've left undone.  
****I thought I was running after something carried over from my dreams,  
****Yet I'm stumbling into people on this narrow, winding road.  
****It's not like I want things to go back to the way things were back then,**

**I'm just searching for the sky I've been losing,  
****Here's hoping you'll understand,****  
****Stop making that sad face as though you were a victim,****  
**

**Sins don't end with tears, you have to carry the pain forever,  
****Who am I waiting for, in this maze of emotions with no way out in sight?  
****I want to purge myself more simply, as if writing in a blank notebook,****  
****What is it i want to escape from?**

**...Is it reality?**

**It makes me want to scream that we're alive for things to come true. Can you hear me?  
****I can't put up with playing it safe...I've got nowhere to go home to,  
****I'm always grateful for kindness,  
****That's why I want to grow stronger,**

**( I'm on the way)  
****I even welcome this pain,  
****For the things I miss. **

The walked down in some sort of sewer tunnel and quite frankly Yumi hated it. "Ugh." She groaned causing him to smirk.

"It won't be for too much longer." He assured as they came across Al who was crawling across the floor.

Yumi raised her eyebrows slightly before she smirked and laughed. "Well, that's one way to do it." She yelped as Greed lifted her up off of the ground after knocking Al's head off and dumped her in there next to Martel. "What's the big idea?" She snapped clearly confused and upset.

He smirked. "Best way to keep you safe, isn't it?"

"keep me safe...?" She whispered. "KEEP ME SAFE!? WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO KEEP ME SAFE YOU ASS WIPE!" She yelled causing him to laugh.

"Just until we find a way out of here. Or have you forgotten that my father wants you in his clutches for some reason?" She sighed in agreement as he placed the head back on.

"Wait, Greed!" She called. He turned around slowly and came back over to her, and lifted the head up to see her. She immediately kissed him swiftly but passionately. When the kiss ended she smirked at his dumbfounded look. "Don't die, okay?" She ordered with a grin.

He smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it, doll face. Let's find us a way out of here, shall we?"

"I can't let you do that." Her eyes widened in fright as she saw the Fuhrer, King Bradley. Or as she had come to know him as, Wrath.

"Just what are you doing here, old man?" Greed questioned.

"...King Bradley..." She whispered from her place inside Al.

"Huh. What's the most powerful man in the land doing here?" Greed asked.

"Not that you'd know but growing old isn't easy." She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly before she carefully reached into her pocket and slipped her bracelets on.

"Heh. I've got an idea." Greed spread his ultimate shield up to his wrists. "Retire!" In a split second his hand was gone.

"Greed!" She gasped out, her hand slapping over her own mouth.

"Well look at this! The old man's got some moves!" And so the battle began. Yumi found herself squeezing her eyes shut to stop herself from watching. All she could hear was the sound of swords slashing through the airs, the breaking of bone, the splashing of water. She could tell that he hadn't spread his ultimate shield all the way yet cause he'd be making comments if he had.

She froze as she heard a loud splash of water followed by footsteps approaching them. "Aren't you the younger brother elric? Can I help you at all? Are you hurt?"

"Yes. I mean, no, I'm fine." Al sputtered but gasped in panic as Martel slipped her arms into his to take control of him. Yumi was quick to yank her arms back.

"Please don't do this." Yumi hissed in her ear as tears streamed down her face. "You're the only one left!" She gasped out.

"But we have to-"

"And we will, just please, don't!"

She slipped her gun out of her holster and held her breath. "Alphonse. Could you tell Yumi that my father is still waiting to make her acquaintance?" Wrath requested causing rage to go throughout Yumi.

* * *

She narrowed her eyes as she spotted Ed just sitting there chatting with Al. She let out a loud yell of fury before she decended upon him. She grabebd at him and punched him. "WHY!?" She screamed at him as he tried to throw her off."WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST MADE A FUCKING DEAL WITH HIM!? WOULD IT HAVE BEEN SO BAD!?" She screamed in his face before she was dragged off by armstrong.

"PUT ME DOWN MAJOR!" She screamed as she thrashed around.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"LET ME GO YOU HORSES ASS!" She screamed before she slammed both hands against a nearby wall, causing a huge fist to punch her away from the major. She stood there breathing heavily a fuming in anger.

"What did I do exactly?" Ed asked, timidly. She hissed at him.

"Forget it. I can't even stand to look at you anymore." She spun around and darted off far away from them, Dublith, and Greed, Martel at her side.

**Hey, do you remember the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day?**  
**Making a promise, the early summer wind enveloped us; the two of us came closer together**

**Behind a forced smile, I harbor a grown shadow**  
**So I pretend to not notice it and choose rebirth**

**I keep waiting for a notification that won't tremble on the table**  
**And I knew about everything, the blank nights and the mornings that shouldn't come, too**

**Hey, I wonder if you did forget about the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day**  
**The promise tore apart and vanished into the early summer wind; the two of us can't go back**

**In this room where sounds, colors, and temperatures are cut in half**  
**After I mess it up today, too, I stagger, grow tired, and fall asleep**

**"Deceive me well, okay? I hate yet love lies" were your words**  
**Nowadays, given how much those feelings hurt, we bid goodbye**

**We waved at each other, saying, "See you again someday," but we won't meet anymore, right?**  
**The final lie was a tender lie; I won't forget about it**

**Hey, someday, will you recall the scarlet sky, the sky we saw on that day?**  
**Embracing the promise we couldn't keep, the two of us start walking.**


	9. Ling Yao

**A/N: Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait. Shit arose. Shit happened. Fandoms interfered. Specifically, Homestuck. For those Homestuck fans out there, you will know exactly what I'm talking about. For those people out there who have never heard of or read Homestuck, think of it like, your whole world crashing around you for six. Acts. Straight. Like every fandom feels you get combined into one, epic, amazing, heart wrenching/heart shattering webcomic. I honestly can't describe it any other way.**

**I'd like to thank Tracey4t for enduring my rants about several different fandoms and my obsessions in them throughout all of these months. :) **

**Also! I realized that all state alchemists are the same ranking as Major, and I figured if she was ranking as major and got two promotions that would make her a Colonel. Seeing as Mustang is a Colonel at this point and higher up than she I've decided to make her only have had one promotion, making her a Lieutenant Colonel from now on.**

**And now with all of that shit outta the way, behold! The long awaited, ninth chapter of The Elements Alchemist! :o)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

Lectures are tiresome. That realization came to Yumi during the hour that Colonel Mustang paced back and forth lecturing her on how she shouldn't have gotten kidnapped in the first place, Shouldn't have beat Ed up so badly, and she didn't really listen to the rest.

She yawned pointedly. "Can I go now?" She asked, dragging the words out in a bored tone of voice.

"Can you- NO! I'm talking to you!" She rolled her eyes before she stood up and headed out of the room. "Hey! Come back here!" He yelled after her.

"Sorry, sir." She tossed the words over her shoulder as she left.

**Draw me with a picture of a higher place I know**  
**When the color fades to white again is where I'll go**  
**Grey-slated heather**

**The sky's got my back, might be lost but I'm moving on**  
**Whatever the weather**

**Dreams dot the map, when you see them I'll be gone**  
**Red-light shrouds**

**Change everyday, but I'm sure it won't be long**  
**I know step by step I'll fly far beyond the highest clouds**  
**Always be strong**  
**Never be wrong**

**That was all a front for my heart**  
**Empty as a well **  
**Finally the raindrops fell**

**Revived the dream and showed me where to start**  
**Outta sight like rays of light and I am on my way**  
**Through the bluest moon and the darkest river**  
**I'll go through it all and never fall astray**

**Burn the prize into my eyes and let the image play**  
**For no matter where I am, forget the 'yes or no'**  
**When the color fades to white again I'll seize the day**

"Hey there, Fullmetal." She greeted earning a glare. "Look, I'm sorry I beat ya up." She apologized.

He glared at her a moment longer before turning towards Al. "What, did you find a cat or something?" He questioned.

"Uh, not exactly." He said as he held up a man that seemed to be about 17. He had long black hair tied up in a ponytail and wore yellow and white Xingese clothes.

* * *

"Woo hoo! You guys are real life savers, thanks a lot!" The boy said a little while later.

"Mhm. Don't mention it." He opened his mouth to say something else but Yumi's glare deepened. "Ever."

"Your treat, right?" He questioned cutely, completely oblivious to her cold attitude.

"When did I say I was paying?" Ed questioned.

"Lets not quibble over something so small." He said as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Here it comes. You've really done it now." Yumi said with dread in her voice.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"Incoming headache in three. Two. And...one."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!" Ed screamed.

"How fortunate I am to have found such hospitality so far from home." The boy said as he wiped a fake tear away.

"Far from home? So your not from here?" Al questioned causing Yumi to roll her eyes.

"I'm from Xing." She smirked.

"I could've told you that." She remarked slowly, as if talking to a five year old.

"From Xing, that's the country to the east of the dessert." Ed commented in amazement.

"Yeah." The boy agreed. "And crossing that dessert was tough, let me tell you."

"I can imagine." She commented nonchalantly, seeming not to care one way or the other as she putt one arm under her head, placing her hand on the left side of her body and placing her other hand the right side of her back, making an 'x' shape with her arms under her head before she used her arms as a makeshift pillow, leaning her head back with a almost defeated look on her face.

"Hey are you oka-" The Xingese boy didn't get a chance to finish his sentence due to the fact that Yumi whipped her head around to glare him down.

"_Fine._" She hissed sharply at him before she returned her gaze to the clouds over-head. She closed her eyes and found herself thinking about the Ishval Rebellion.

_~Flashback~_

_Gun shot sounds filled the air. Yumi had been brought in along with the other state alchemists. She watched as Roy started to snap his fingers mercilessly. Her head whipped back round' when she heard laughter fill the air as Kimbley blew stuff up. She gritted her teeth in anger before she stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. _

_She looked behind her to see her old mentor, Alice Williams standing there, gun in hand. "Welcome to the war, Kid." She said grimly. _

_She sighed. "Anyway to reverse the invite." She joked blankly causing Alice to smile sympathetically. _

_"Come on. Let's get to work." Yumi nodded slowly before she slowly pulled her silver bracelets out from under her sleeve. She slammed her hands onto the ground causing fire to shoot out and burn them to ashes. Another slam of the hands and the earth wrapped around a handful of ishvalan's, working as a tight little cocoon. She took a deep breathe before slowly taking out her gun and blowing a single hole through the top of the ball of earth. _

_She ran forward and jumped up to land on the top of it. She shit a bullet through her hand causing blood to drop down into the prison she'd made. She took a deep breath, slamming her hand down onto the top of the prison, causing a bright blue alchemic light to shine from it. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as she heard the muffled gurgling screams as water filled the entire crater, drowning the ishvalan's inside. _

_~End Flashback~ _

She slowly re-opened her eyes and quickly whipped her head around as an explosion reached her ears. She could see Ed and Al in the distance, jumping through the air, followed closely by two black figures.

The boy from before was still sat at the table but was staring at her like a creeper. "Take a fucking picture. Maybe it will last longer." She snapped in irritation.

He laughed. "I'm sorry." He suddenly got a curious look on his face. "What did you say your name was?"

"I don't recall telling you." She snapped icily before sighing. "Anyway, isn't it common courtesy to introduce yourself and _then _ask who I am?"

He laughed. "Good point. I'm Ling Yao." She scoffed, rolling her eyes before she sat up completely and put her elbows on the table with her fingers entwined with eachother. She slowly rested her chin on them with a small smirk on her face.

"Yumi. Yumi Yatsuke." She said.

"You're an alchemist, right? Like the Edward and Alphonse?" Ling questioned.

"How did you know that? Did Al and pipsqueak tell ya or something?" She snapped.

"No, no! Nothing like that." He pointed a finger at her wrist where one of her bracelets was clearly visible, as were the charms on it. "Those are Alchemy signs, right?"

"Good guess." She said with a smirk before sighing. "But if you must know, then yes, I am an alchemist. If you wanna stick to specifics, my full title is Lieutenant Colonel Yumi Yatsuke, The Elements Alchemist." She commented bluntly.

"Ooh! You're a state alchemist too?!" Ling exclaimed.

"Mmhmm." She nodded.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the _Philosopher Stone_?" His eyes opened for the first time since they had been talking, glaring at her darkly. She couldn't look away. He was cocky. Confident in his own abilities. Deep in his eyes she could plainly see the greedy intent. _'Greed. Greed. Envy. Wrath. Dead. Killed. Military. Homonculus. Greed. Elric. Greed. Greed. GREED!? Where are you? You lied! You lied! YOU LIED!' _She shook her head furiously as the thoughts seemed to echo off the walls of her brain.

"Hey are you alright?" Ling asked.

"Too much. Too soon. Damn it. Why does he have to have _that look _in his fucking eyes?" She growled out before she swiftly flipped the table over unexpectedly. She tugged a piece of glitter off of one of the charms that dangled from her wrists and as she ran, jumping up onto the roof, she allowed a trail of fire to separate her from Ling. Ling Yao. The Xingese brat that looked so much like Greed the Avaricious.

* * *

"You attacked Master Ling!" A voice said from behind her. She rolled her eyes and jumped into the air. She turned around in mid-air and fired wildly at her with her guns causing smoke to rise up into the air. She sat perched on a chimney with her face in her hands.

"Are you alright?" Ling asked as he tilted his head to the side to peer at her hidden face.

"...Ckfff." Was all Ling heard from her muffled response.

"Ckfff?" He questioned.

She raised her head to glare at him, her face wet with tears, her eyes red and puffy. "FUCK OFF!" She screamed at him before she slammed her right hand against the side of the chimney causing a tornado to sweep her up and away from him onto the next roof. She landed on her feet before she took off across the roof, landing on a different roof where she wiped her face, making sure there were no signs that she had been crying remaining before she sat down, cross-legged on the roof and worked on taking apart her guns.

Once all the pieces lay before her she worked on putting them back together, ignoring Ling's presence as he landed on the roof she was on and peered over her shoulder. "Wow! You're really good at that!" He said with a smile.

"Hmph. Flattery will get you nowhere." She grunted in response and quickly twirled the gun around and pointed it at Ling pulling the trigger only for a puff of smoke to come out. "Apparently not that good." She said as she got back to work on fixing it.

"Why do you dislike me so much?" He asked politely.

"Somebody I deeply cared for just died." She said coldly. "You remind me of him."

"Oh." He said. "Well, I've been told by many a people that I remind them of themselves. Maybe I know him!"

"I doubt it!" She snapped.

"Well, who was he, a childhood friend, a brother?" Ling persisted.

"He was the only man I ever, and will ever love." She shot back, shoving the bullet holder thingy into her second gun before she jumped to her feet and stalked away.

"At least tell me his name! You did toss a table on me, and nearly shot me."

"Please! That shot would've either gone straight past your head, and even if it didn't your bodyguards seem to be the type to die for you." She said bitterly. "I had some friends like that. Though, being loyal was kinda in one of their bloods." She said, think of Dorcetto and Roa.

"Come on! Who was he! A name, that's all I'm asking." Ling pleaded as she continued to walk away, but stopped at that.

"Names mean more than you think." She muttered and put her face in her hand before she spun around with her hand on her hip as she glared him down. "Your utter disregard for that is foolishness." She snapped and swiftly spun around before she started to walk off again but stopped. "But I suppose I do owe you." She slowly escalated her voice so that it bounced off of the air itself and back to Ling's waiting ears.

"Oh, and his name was Greed."

**Let it all out, let it all out  
You don't have to act so brave  
The graffiti flower that someone painted on the wall sways**

**Nobody knows who their real selves are  
Losing and finding things in the middle of this long, long road  
There are days where we feel alone and we feel like crying, but...**

**Change these tears and this pain into stars  
Turn on the light that will shine on tomorrow  
I may lose my way a little  
But together, we'll create stardust and search for an eternity that glows so brightly.**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chappy. Next chapter will come a lot sooner than this one did! Don't worry!**

**Review!?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	10. Death Follows me

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

"OH NO! I'm too young to diiiiiie!" Sergeant Fury yelled in horror.

"What's wrong, Sergeant?" Risa asked with an exasperated sigh.

"She's gonna burn me to a crisp when she finds out!" Fury continued.

"Or drown you!" Breda pointed out.

"Nah, she'll probably open up a volcano right under your feet." Havoc commented.

"Or, she'll use the shadows to strangle you to death!" Falman joined in.

"What's going on here, Ladies?" Roy questioned irritably as he walked in.

"They seem to be terrified of something, sir." Risa commented.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The Lieutenant Colonel...I lost...I lost..."

"Spit it out, Fury!" Roy snapped, pressing his fingers together in anger.

"I lost...HER CAT!" He exclaimed in horror.

Everybody, minus Risa, paled.

**Draw me with a picture of a higher place I know** **When the color fades to white again is where I'll go** **Grey-slated heather**

**The sky's got my back, might be lost but I'm moving on** **Whatever the weather**

**Dreams dot the map, when you see them I'll be gone** **Red-light shrouds**

**Change everyday, but I'm sure it won't be long** **I know step by step I'll fly far beyond the highest clouds** **Always be strong** **Never be wrong**

**That was all a front for my heart** **Empty as a well ** **Finally the raindrops fell**

**Revived the dream and showed me where to start** **Outta sight like rays of light and I am on my way** **Through the bluest moon and the darkest river** **I'll go through it all and never fall astray**

**Burn the prize into my eyes and let the image play** **For no matter where I am, forget the 'yes or no'** **When the color fades to white again I'll seize the day**

Yumi was currently laid on her back as she stared up at the sky, her fingers gently brushing over a scar on her left shoulder. She found herself slowly pulling out her dagger and drawing circles with it in the metal roof of the train Ed, Al, and Winry had just come off of.

"Hey, Yumi! You coming?" Ed called up rudely.

"Maybe. I'll catch you later okay?" She called back, flicking her wrist causing a unknown amount of water to fall onto his head, drenching him so he was soaked right through, causing her to laugh. "You look like a drowned rat!"

"And who's thought is that?!" Ed yelled.

"Yours." She replied simply.

"How is it _my _fault?!" He echoed in disbelief.

She smirked at him as she slowly pressed one hand on the roof of the train. "Because," She started to say before she flipped into the air, disappearing for a moment before she landed lightly on Al's shoulders. "You pissed me off." She said before she put her face directly in front of Al's. "Mind if I drop in? I don't really wanna travel with those two watching my every move. Makes me feel like a mouse." She explained, earning a reluctant nod.

"Thanks, Al~ You're the best." She said sweetly before she knocked his head up into the air, along with her twin guns. She slipped inside of him and caught her guns in her hands as they came in a moment before Al's head landed back in place.

_"Master Ling! Where are you!?" _She heard the old man yell as they walked off causing her to smirk as she put her arms in an 'x' shape under her head before allowing her eyes to shut, enjoying the fact that she was protected from the suns harsh rays in here.

* * *

_"I'll need to see your entry visa please." _She poked her head out from inside Al's armor and couldn't hold back a loud laugh at the sight of Ling being dragged off by the military.

"Well, I guess we should head by the military offices first." She sighed in annoyance.

"I can only hope that Colonel Mustang isn't here." She commented as she took Al's head out of place and rested her arm on the edge of his 'neck'.

"Knowing our luck, he will be." Ed said as he deflated slightly.

"Great. Now I've gotta listen to Colonel sarcasm go on and on about how I walked out on his _last_ lecture." She sighed in annoyance as she ducked back inside Al's armor, placing the head back on his shoulders.

Less than a minute letter the sounds of Ed's lecturing followed closely by loud meowing could be heard. "What the fuck is going on out he-" She was cut off as something big and fluffy latched onto her face.

She struggled for a moment before she finally managed to pull the cat away from her face and study it. "Shiro?" She questioned earning a mew as the cat purred and rubbed his head against her face. "Aw~ Who's a good boy? Yeah. Mommy's missed her gorgeous boy. Yes she has. Yes. She's missed her gorgeous boy so much. Yes she has. Yes. Yes." She cooed in one of those cutesy voices that made Ed want to kill her.

* * *

"Well, Hello Fullmetal." He turned to Al's armor and sighed. "Will you come out already, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Nope." She refused as she scratched her ears before she got a thoughtful look on her face. "Unless Fury is here. I want to have a little _talk _with him." Mustang laughed at that.

"Fine. Just, don't beat him up. _Just. Talk._" He warned causing her to laugh before she swiftly hopped out from inside Al's armor and stormed out of the room, a black and white cat clearly visible, perched on her shoulders.

"Uh...Is that her cat?" Roy questioned.

"Uh huh. She's gonna make his ears bleed." Ed commented with a grin.

* * *

"Yo, Fury." The sergeant jumped and slowly turned around. "Thanks for looking after Shiro for me." She grinned at him.

"Uh, n-no problem, sir!" She laughed.

"Don't worry, I don't blame you for losing him. I should have come back to visit before going off again. He does this all the time if I'm gone for more than 3 months." She explained with a smile before she walked back to Ed and, she shuddered at the thought, Roy.

"Bring on the motherfucking lecture." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

"And we were thinking of paying Lieutenant Colonel Hues a visit later today." She heard Ed say causing her to sigh.

"See this is your problem, Elric, you always talk." She mused as she leaned against the door frame nonchalantly earning a glare from Ed. "What!?" She whined before grinning and turning back to Roy. "Well, where is the fanboy anyway?"

"Not here." Roy said quietly. "He retired serving his country and took his wife and daughter with him. To continue the family business." He said not looking at them. She narrowed her eyes at him as she studied him closely. She somehow got a look at his eyes and her eyes widened in shock.

"No..." She whispered.

"What is it?" Al asked.

"Excuse me." She said politely, giving a small bow before she slowly walked out of the room.

Once out in the hallway she ran at full speed towards a window and threw herself through it, ignoring the painful glass shards that pierced through her skin as she landed on her side on the floor. She quickly ran out into a nearby forest and immediately started to vent.

Fire hit the trees one by one, scorching them followed closely by water which immediately put the fire out but kept on rising until it was knee deep. She slammed her fist into a nearby tree causing the earth to split open and the water to drain out through the crack. She gritted her teeth and let tornado after tornado hit the forest, tearing apart the branches before shadows shot out of her hand and started to chop the trees, all into little tiny pieces. She stood there breathing heavily.

_'So much death. First Alice. Then Greed. Now Hues? Why must death follow me wherever I go?' _She thought as she leaned against the tree and slowly slumped to the ground, her face in her hands.

"Yatsuke!"

"Piss. The. Mother. Fuck. OFF!" She hissed, venom clear in her voice as her head whipped around to glare daggers at Havoc.

"Woah, there no need to bite my head off." Havoc said defensively only to get a face full of water before a tornado surrounded Yumi. When he could see again after the Tornado disappeared so had she.

**Let it all out, let it all out You don't have to act so brave The graffiti flower that someone painted on the wall sways**

**Nobody knows who their real selves are Losing and finding things in the middle of this long, long road There are days where we feel alone and we feel like crying, but...**

**Change these tears and this pain into stars Turn on the light that will shine on tomorrow I may lose my way a little But together, we'll create stardust and search for an eternity that glows so brightly.**

* * *

**Here you guys go! Chapter 10, as promised. The next chapter should have more going on then this one did. This chapter was a little bit rushed, admittedly.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	11. Jail Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

Yumi was currently laid on her book on top of the roof of the building Ed and Al were staying in. Some hotel or some strange shit. She closed her eyes and allowed her ears to pick up their conversation.

_"I'm sorry, but, I don't know what you should do," _She slowly sat up and allowed her body to fall face first onto the hard tile roof painfully.

**Draw me with a picture of a higher place ****I know**  
**When the color fades to white again is where  
I'll go** **Grey-slated heather**

**The sky's got my back, might be lost but  
I'm moving on**  
**Whatever the weather**

**Dreams dot the map, when you see them  
I'll be gone**  
**Red-light shrouds**

**Change everyday, but  
I'm sure it won't be long**  
**I know step by step I'll fly far beyond the highest clouds**  
**Always be strong** **Never be wrong**

**That was all a front for my heart**  
**Empty as a well  
****Finally the raindrops fell**

**Revived the dream and showed me where to start**  
**Outta sight like rays of light and I am on my way**  
**Through the bluest moon and the darkest river**  
**I'll go through it all and never fall astray**

**Burn the prize into my eyes and let the image play**  
**For no matter where I am, forget the 'yes or no'**  
**When the color fades to white again I'll seize the day. **

Yumi slowly ducked into a window of the prison cell. She remembered she used to love to come by here and just watch the criminals behind bars. Just to watch them, hear what they say to each other.

"I'm not really a big fan of these." She heard Ling say causing her eyebrows to go up as she slowly made her way down the lines of cells, ignoring their voices before she came to a new cell.

"Okay I'm gonna ask you one more time. Are you honestly fifteen years old?" The guard asked.

"I sure am." Ling replied.

"I don't buy it." The guard retorted.

"But it's the truth I swear." He exclaimed in a cute voice. It was then that the guard noticed Yumi.

"Lieutenant Colonel!" He exclaimed, immediately standing up straight with his hand in the form of a salute at his forehead.

"Hey, bro." She greeted but paused as she slowly dropped down to the ground, gently running the tips of her fingers against the ground. "This place obviously hasn't changed one bit." She commented.

"What do you mean?" Ling questioned.

She smirked. "Watch closely, kid." She said and grabbed onto the nearby air vent that was close to the ground. Blue electrical spark shot out of her hands and at the air vent before she yanked the lid off. She shot her hand forward inside the air vent, bright blue lights shining before screams filled the air, coming from the vent.

"Ah! Where'd all of this water come from?!" A male voice exclaimed.

"I don't know!" Another male voice sounded.

"It's coming fast." The first voice said. She rolled her eyes and sent green alchemic shocks down into the air vent. "Oh shit! Where did this wind come from!?"

"Wait...Water...Wind?! Oh shit! She's back!" She laughed and grabbed each guy by the collar of the shirt and hauled their soaked forms up and out of the air vent.

"Miss me?" She smirked at them before glancing at the guard. "Get them put back in their cells." She gave him a stern glare. "And this time, _try _to keep a better eye on them." She commented with a pointed glare.

"Y-Yes sir!" The guard said before he hurriedly dragged them off.

"Wow!" Ling commented.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Coming here used to be more fun." She stopped when she saw a bunch of guards run past. "What's going on!?" She snapped.

"There's an intruder, we could use some help!" The guard explained.

"What?!" She gritted her teeth in anger before she slowly turned her head to glare over her shoulder at Ling. "Please just _try _to behave yourself, alright?"

"I will~" He sang cutely causing Yumi to scoff before she took off.

"He's still coming at us! The guns don't even dent him!" She heard them scream in panic.

"Hm." She darted past them and the big tin can with the skull helmet and jumped up onto his shoulders. "Lame, lame, lame." She retorted in anger and swiftly kicked his helmet off.

"Hi, mind if I drop in?" A familiar voice said.

"Marta!" She exclaimed in surprised.

"Hey there Yumi." Marta greeted before she dove into Barry's armored body.

"Hey, sister. Get out of me."

"What are you doing here?" She questioned.

He didn't answer. He knocked her off of his shoulders and reached inside him, pulling Marta out by the hair. "No!" Yumi screamed and sent flames at him knocking the two away from each other.

She turned towards Marta. "Please, I'm actually literally begging here. Leave." Marta glared her down before she flipped out the open window.

When the smoke cleared Barry the Chopper, and Ling Yao were both gone.

* * *

She gritted her teeth as she darted down the halls and skidded to a halt outside Maria's cell to find Ling and Barry inside. "Isn't there anything else I can do?!" Maria wailed.

"It sure doesn't look like it!" Ling sang a moment before he felt a sharp blow to the head. He looked up to find Yumi glaring at him.

"_I have no choice! _Mom. Dad. Please forgive me." Maria said dramatically. "Okay let's go."

Yumi slowly jumped up onto the window sill like a cat. "You're not going to stop us?" Maria questioned.

"No." She shook her head. "You didn't kill him. I know you, Lieutenant, and you wouldn't do that. But there are witnesses that say they saw you." She smirked. "Finally. Now I have a reason to burn him to a satisfying crisp." She grinned before she kicked her foot through the window and hopped out of the window.

* * *

She sat perched on a roof and gritted her teeth, about to go full fledged elements on Roy when she took a closer look and noticed Maria slipping through an escape hatch. She let out a sigh of relief before she slowly ran along the rooftops and slipped into Ed and Al's room in time to see Major Armstrong dragging Ed off.

She laughed so hard she was forced to hold her sides as they started to sting. "Oh my god, the look on his face!" She fell down and hit her knee on the corner of the table causing her to start to complain loudly. "Jesus Christ. Owowowowowowowowowoww." She moaned as she rubbed her knee irritably and whipped her head around to glare at a laughing Winry and Alphonse.

"Oh, shove off!" She growled.

**Let it all out, let it all out  
You don't have to act so brave  
The graffiti flower that someone painted on the wall sways**

**Nobody knows who their real selves are  
Losing and finding things in the middle of this long, long road  
There are days where we feel alone and we feel like crying, but...**

**Change these tears and this pain into stars  
Turn on the light that will shine on tomorrow  
I may lose my way a little  
But together, we'll create stardust and search for an eternity that glows so brightly.**

* * *

**Knowing me chapter twelve will be up within the next couple o' hours.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	12. Revenge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

Yumi slowly placed her guns safely in their holster before she slipped a tiny dagger into her belt. She quickly placed a grenade inside her boot expertly. She could feel Ed and Al's eyes on her as she slipped her bracelets on her wrists casually and carefully moved her hair over her shoulders, her blue eyes narrowing slightly as she spun around to face Ed and Al.

"Where are you off to? Maybe we're going the same way!" Al exclaimed hopefully.

"Sorry kid, I don't think we are." She commented.

"You're going after Envy, aren't you?" Ed suddenly said.

"Yep. Envy. Wrath. That prick they call 'Father'. I _will _kill them. Maybe not father, not yet anyway, not until I've practiced more and have more experience dealing with monsters but I am going to find Envy, and kill him." She explained, her blue eyes, once light and playfully, were now dark and cold.

"But, he'll kill you!" Al exclaimed.

"Not if I kill him first." She said with a glare as she stormed past them towards the doors but stopped. She grabbed a dagger off of the nearby table and abruptly used it to cut through her hair. Her long black hair that had once reach down to her knees now only came down to the middle of her back. Ed and Al were watching her like she was a completely different person. She slowly grabbed a nearby ribbon and used it to tie her hair up into a messy ponytail.

"See ya, Edward." She shifted her gaze towards Al. "Alphonse." She said nodding silently to each of them before she stalked out of the building, Shiro trotting after her, walking beside her at her ankles.

**Draw me with a picture of a higher place ****I know**  
**When the color fades to white again is where  
I'll go** **Grey-slated heather**

**The sky's got my back, might be lost but  
I'm moving on**  
**Whatever the weather**

**Dreams dot the map, when you see them  
I'll be gone**  
**Red-light shrouds**

**Change everyday, but  
I'm sure it won't be long** **I know step by step  
I'll fly far beyond the highest clouds**  
**Always be strong**  
**Never be wrong**

**That was all a front for my heart**  
**Empty as a well  
****Finally the raindrops fell**

**Revived the dream and showed me where to start**  
**Outta sight like rays of light and I am on my way**  
**Through the bluest moon and the darkest river**  
**I'll go through it all and never fall astray**

**Burn the prize into my eyes and let the image play**  
**For no matter where I am, forget the 'yes or no'**  
**When the color fades to white again I'll seize the day.**

Yumi was about to board a train outside of central when out of the blue Ling dropped down next to her. "What the fuck do you want?" She snapped.

"Ed and Al told me your plan about finding the Homunculus called Envy. We have a plan too. It seems they mesh." He explained.

"Oh yeah?" She was skeptical as always and slowly sat down on the bench behind her.

"We plan to use this scarred man to lure a homunculus out." Her eyes widened at this and she tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Okay here's what I'm going to do. You guys will continue as you planned with your little planning shit. _If _you do manage to get a homunculus where you want it, I will assess and if it is Wrath or Envy I will assist when needed. _But _as soon as you're done with it, _I _want first shot at him." She growled out the last part, blue electricity sparking at the tips of her fingers.

Before Ling could answer a loud explosion could be heard. Her head whipped around in time to see a large cloud of dust forming around the middle of the central. Not waiting for his reply she charged towards a building before she hopped up some wooden crates until she was atop the roof. She then ran along the roof, jumping from roof, to roof, to roof until she sat crouched on top of a rather tall building where she could plainly see Ed and Al, fighting some guy with tanned skin.

Along the top of his sunglasses she could just barely make out the tips of a white scar on his face. She sat there and watched them as Winry pointed a gun threateningly at him. Her hands were shaking, whether it was because she was terrified of _him _or of killing him, that she couldn't say. She narrowed her eyes and froze as she heard wind rushing past her.

_'How long have I been sat here?' _She questioned herself as she whipped her head around to look at the clock. Her eyes widened. At least a good forty five minutes.

She slowly got to her feet and look to her left to see a big fat blob chasing after a familiar yellow and white clothed prince. A flash of blue caught her attention and she saw an elderly looking man with short black hair and a black eye patch.

"_Wrath._" She growled out and chased after him at full speed.

She jumped into the air, her teeth bared in a snarl. She dove down, looking like a spinning top as she slammed her hands against the walls of the buildings on either side of her causing the earth to split and lava to spew out from the opening. "Hm. Another problem." Wrath said calmly.

"Yumi, no!" Ling yelled. Over the past couple of weeks, admittedly she had grown quite fond of the idiotic prince. So much so that they had become, dare she say it, _friends_. He was so much like Greed, greedy as hell, ready to protect his friends whatever the cost, confident in his own abilities, but at the same time he wasn't anything like him. He was selfless sometimes. He wanted nothing more than the happiness of his people, and he would rather die then see any of his friends hurt. He was also dense, a complete idiot, childish, and immature.

"Don't make me blow you away, Ling Yao!" She growled in reply before she dropped lightly to the ground in front of Wrath.

This man was as high up as you could possibly get in the military. He was also not human. He was a homunculus. The very homunculus that killed Greed. She had a score to settle with him too. The only problem was...This man had defeated Greed in a matter of minutes. Before he had died, in all the months she had known him, she had never been able to beat him once. She was now up against the man who beat the first guy she could never beat.

Wrath was fast. He sliced his sword through the air and at her like it was nothing. She gasped for breath as she ducked and dodged. She cried out in pain as she felt his blade cut through the fabric on her arm and cut open an old wound. She was losing blood fast. He quickly spun around and sliced his sword across her face. She cried out in pain and immediately her hand went to her eye.

She was breathing heavily now as she tried to block his attacks. She weakly dropped down to the ground with her hands pressed against the ground causing a wall of earth to appear in front of her. She cried out in pain as his sword simply pierced through her defense and stabbed her right through her shoulder. She gritted her teeth before she pressed her palm against the wall of a building causing steps to form.

She ran up them at full speed. She knew he was following and once she was close enough to the top she jumped into the air and twisted her body around mid-air. She reached into her boot and yanked out the grenade before she locked her teeth in the safety pin and pulled hard on it.

She tossed it down at Bradley before she landed hard on her side. She quickly got to her feet and darted off towards an abandoned cabin. She knew damn well that _if _Ling _had _survived and captured a homunculus then Roy and Ed and Al would've all taken it there.

But even so. She was bitter. Wrath. He had killed Greed. And then resorted her to _this. _Fleeing. Like a coward.

"I'll get you next time, Wrath. Mark my words. Next time, I'll be prepared." She growled out before she darted away again.

**Let it all out, let it all out  
You don't have to act so brave  
The graffiti flower that someone painted on the wall sways**

**Nobody knows who their real selves are  
Losing and finding things in the middle of this long, long road  
There are days where we feel alone and we feel like crying, but...**

**Change these tears and this pain into stars  
Turn on the light that will shine on tomorrow  
I may lose my way a little  
But together, we'll create stardust and search for an eternity that glows so brightly.**

* * *

**I don't know if I'll get chapter thirteen up today. Hmm...Oh yeah, I probably will if I don't make any food until eight. I'll try to get Chapter thirteen up soon, guys. :o)**

**Review, honk?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	13. Inside Gluttony

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

Yumi finally made her way up the steep hill to the supposedly abandoned cabin. She narrowed her eyes and she heard a rumbling inside. "Yumi, move!" A voice shouted a moment before a big gust of air burst through the side of the house and a gray car, causing them to disappear. Yumi brought her arms up to defend herself as the wind whipped around her and she felt herself falling.

**Draw me with a picture of a higher place ****I know**  
**When the color fades to white again is where I'll go**  
**Grey-slated heather**

**The sky's got my back, might be lost but  
I'm moving on**  
**Whatever the weather**

**Dreams dot the map, when you see them  
I'll be gone**  
**Red-light shrouds**

**Change everyday, but I'm sure it won't be long** **I know step by step  
I'll fly far beyond the highest clouds**  
**Always be strong**  
**Never be wrong**

**That was all a front for my heart** **  
Empty as a well  
****Finally the raindrops fell**

**Revived the dream and showed me where to start**  
**Outta sight like rays of light and I am on my way**  
**Through the bluest moon and the darkest river**  
**I'll go through it all and never fall astray**

**Burn the prize into my eyes and let the image play**  
**For no matter where I am, forget the 'yes or no'**  
**When the color fades to white again I'll seize the day. **

Yumi groaned out in pain as she sat up in some sort of red liquid. Strawberry smoothie? She scoffed at the thought and narrowed her eyes and she slowly ran her hand through it and brought the water up to her face to sniff at it. Blood? She shuddered and quickly looked around for a solid ground of some sorts. She finally saw part of the cabin and ran over. She pressed her hands against it firmly with a determined look on her face. A big flash of blue light and part of the broken off piece of the cabin was missing and in it placed was a wooden floating canoe type thing. She climbed in almost instantly and swiftly laid down on her back, allowing her mind to wander.

She slowly climbed out of the not so sturdy boat and made her way over to the rest of the house. "Maybe if I try hard enough I might just have enough components to-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because before she could, untold amounts of fire fell down at her. She quickly started around everywhere trying to dodge the balls of fire when a cat landed heavily on her head.

"Ghya!" She exclaimed as she fall down onto her back by the force of the blow and looked at her back to find herself face to face with Shiro. "Jeez, cat. Way to drop in on me."

Shiro meowed in her ear before looking around at all the fire and turning his head to glare at her. "I didn't do it, I swear." She sat before she broke off part of the house and lit it with the fire that was scattered all over the place. "We might as well get walking." She commented as she started to head through the dark, blood water, concern clear on her face.

She had been well on her way out of Central to find stupid Envy when, Ling had to go and convince her to help him. She stopped walking and let out a sigh. "Damn it Ling! This is all your fucking fault you lousy moron!" She yelled.

"What is it with you and Ed not knowing how to talk to a prince!?" He exclaimed as he walked towards her, followed closely by Ed.

"Hmn." She slowly placed her hand on the gun on the right side of her body. "Who are you? Are you Envy, Or Ling Yao?" She challenged.

Ling sighed in annoyance. "Come on, not you too." She narrowed her eyes before shifting her eyes to Ed.

"And what about you?" She questioned.

"Uh I think I can answer that." Ling commented. "For the puny runt."

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!" Ed screamed as he attacked Ling furiously, Ling simply blocking easily.

"Alright, I'm convinced." She commented as she started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ed asked.

"To find some sort of rock, of wood, or something that will get me out of this _blood_." She hissed at him in anger. This place...it gave her a bad feeling...like something bad was about to go down but she didn't quite know what.

"I'm starting to wonder if there even is a way out of here." Ed commented to Ling from behind her.

"And if there isn't?"

"Then I'll make one!" Ed exclaimed boastfully causing Yumi to slam the palm of her hand against her face.

"Yeah that'll work."

* * *

"Oh I see." She smirked and held up fiver fingers.

"And in, five, four, three, two, annnnnnnnd one." She said and smirked over her shoulder at Ed and Ling who paled.

"Shouldn't it have hit the ground by now?"

* * *

"THERE'S GOTTA BE A WALL SOMEWHERE!" Ed yelled as he charged through the cavern. "IF WE KEEP HEADING STRAIGHT WE'RE GONNA MEET THE END! THERE'S GOTTA BE SOME KIND OF EXIT SOMEWHEEEEEEEERE!"

"WELL THERE MOTHERFUCKING ISN'T!" Yumi yelled at him, clearly pissed at his insistent yelling. "Now just shut up and walk, you babies." She growled out before she continued her trekking through the bloody water.

"This is really starting to get old. Blood doesn't exactly make for good terrain." Ling commented.

"Really? I hadn't noticed!" Yumi snapped irritably.

"I'm starving to death." Ling commented.

"You're always starving to death." Yumi retorted.

"As soon as we're out, I'll let you order anything from room service." Ed promised.

Yumi smiled. "While you're at it you might as well eat as much as you want and sleep as long as you'd like." Yumi added with an almost soft smile.

"Ooh, is the great Lieutenant Colonel Yatsuke growing a heart?" Ed teased.

"Shut up."

"Nope." He retorted.

"I said to shut-" Before she could finish her sentence there was a splash from behind them. Bot alchemists turned around to find Ling collapsed in the sea of blood.

"Ling!" Ed exclaimed as he rushed to his side.

"I'm sorry Ed...Yumi...I can't make it." Ling gasped out.

"Don't tell me..." Yumi sighed as she put her face in her hand.

"You're giving up so easily!? You're so pathetic!" Ed snapped. "It's bad enough when you collapse in the street but here? Get up!" Ed ranted causing Yumi to slam her hand against her face in annoyance.

"...But you're not dragging me down." Ed snapped as he stalked off. Yumi sighed and waited a moment for him to be a little way away before Yumi grunted from the pain in her shoulder having stretched the injured muscle as she managed to get the fifteen year old onto her back.

"My god. You need to lay off the room service." She joked with a small wink as she slowly made her way through the cavern.

She smirked as she noticed Ed heading back towards them to join them. She sighed as she continued to trek through the blood when Ling's voice surprised her. "Why didn't you just leave me there?"

"Because. You have people waiting for you. And the only thing worse than lying to the people you love, is dying on them." She said emotionlessly as she stumbled through the sea of blood but yelped out in pain as she tripped over something and fell onto a big cold gray stone slab.

She just laid there, on her back, completely ignoring Ed and Ling's conversation as she slowly breathed in and out, in out, in out, in. "Hmn?" She glanced over to Ling as he got to his feet and glared out into the darkness. "What is it, moron?" She questioned with a questioning raised eyebrow.

"There's something out there." Ling said. "Is that...?" Yumi immediately jumped to her feet and whirled around, her eyes narrowed into tiny blue slits of anger as she spotted the one Homunculus that she hated most. The reason, in her opinion, for Greed's death. It was like a vengeful dream come true but also like her worst nightmare. There standing in front of them was...

"Envy."

**Let it all out, let it all out  
You don't have to act so brave  
The graffiti flower that someone painted on the wall sways**

**Nobody knows who their real selves are  
Losing and finding things in the middle of this long, long road  
There are days where we feel alone and we feel like crying, but...**

**Change these tears and this pain into stars  
Turn on the light that will shine on tomorrow  
I may lose my way a little  
But together, we'll create stardust and search for an eternity that glows so brightly.**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. The next one will have more action in it, I promise. I'm sorry this was so rushed, I'll try to make the next one longer, kay?**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	14. You're a Monster

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

"Envy." She growled out, her fingers curling into fists as she glared him down.

"I thought so, I should've known it'd be you guys." Envy grumbled in annoyance.

"Yep It's Env-" Before Ling could finish his sentence Yumi had dropped down to the ground swiftly, rage clear in her once kind blue eyes. She pressed her hands against the ground and a huge fist shot towards Envy with Yumi standing on the fist, guns in hand. She jumped off of the fist and landed a few feet away from the Homunculus as the fist hit him hard causing smoke to fill the air around them.

"Surely you can do better than _that_." Envy challenged with a smirk. Yumi frowned slightly before she allowed a sly grin to spread across her face and she swiftly pulled out her twin guns out of the holster attached to her belt, sending them flying in the air. She put her hands up in the air before she caught them easily and pointed them at him.

"Oh I'm just getting started."

**Draw me with a picture of a higher place ****I know**  
**When the color fades to white again is where I'll go**  
**Grey-slated heather**

**The sky's got my back, might be lost but  
I'm moving on**  
**Whatever the weather**

**Dreams dot the map, when you see them  
I'll be gone**  
**Red-light shrouds**

**Change everyday, but  
I'm sure it won't be long** **I know step by step  
I'll fly far beyond the highest clouds**  
**Always be strong**  
**Never be wrong**

**That was all a front for my heart** **  
Empty as a well  
****Finally the raindrops fell**

**Revived the dream and showed me where to start**  
**Outta sight like rays of light and I am on my way**  
**Through the bluest moon and the darkest river**  
**I'll go through it all and never fall astray**

**Burn the prize into my eyes and let the image play**  
**For no matter where I am, forget the 'yes or no'**  
**When the color fades to white again I'll seize the day. **

She fired furiously at the homunculus, anger taking over her every move. Envy grinned and turned his arm into what looked like this flexible green lizard thing. He darted his arm out and knocked the guns out of her hand before he grabbed her by the leg and started to slam her body continuously against the blood water on the ground. Envy laughed before and quickly tossed her to the side with ease causing Yumi to gasp out in pain.

Breathing heavily, she slowly rolled over onto her knees before she pushed herself to her feet, despite the painful agony that seemed to radiate throughout her entire body.

She gritted her teeth together in anger before she darted forward throwing her fist forward only for Envy to easily dodge and kick her in the stomach. She groaned and couched up some blood before she quickly darted out of his way back over to Ed and Ling.

"Ed, Ling, you two wouldn't happen to have any type of weapon, would you?" She questioned earning nervous glances from them. She hissed at them in cold fury. "You two are useless!" She snapped and prepared to run forward only to be held back by Ling. "What the fuck are you doing, Ling!? Let me the fuck go!" She demanded.

"No!" Ed exclaimed. "You're gonna get yourself killed at this rate."

"I told you my plan days ago. Find out _exactly _which Homunculi are responsible for Greed's demise, and vaporize them into nothing." She snarled out coldly.

"You won't exactly be able to do that if you're dead." Ed snapped before turning to Envy, "I wanna know who your father is! Where are we?! Is there a way out!?" Yumi gritted her teeth as she glared at Envy, clearly not about to let him walk away anytime soon.

"Are we inside Gluttony's stomach or not?" Yumi growled out in defeat. Ed and Ling exchanged a look before Ling let her go.

"Well yes and no, you see it is a lot more complicated than that." Yumi narrowed her eyes. "Just ask the pipsqueak. This isn't the first time he's been through this." Yumi narrowed her eyes before she jumped to her feet and dragged Ed into a headlock.

"What. Is. The. Annoying. Crossdresser. Talking. About. Ed. Ward." She growled out each word slowly.

"Let me go!" Ed snapped.

"As you wish." She quickly held up her arms innocently at the same time as he struggled forward as hard as he could, causing Ed to fall face first in the sea of blood. "Now what's this about Gluttony and 'You've been through this before'?" She snapped irritably as she glared down at him.

"Well I did notice this odd feeling..." He gasped. "A portal of truth!" He exclaimed causing Yumi to cross her arms over her chest and raise an eyebrow at him.

"A what of what?"

Ed ignored and continued on. "But it wasn't pitch black and filled with a sea of blood. It was more like...an entirely white void." Yumi narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to say something but Envy beat her to the punch.

"Oh yeah? So _that's _what the _real one _looks like." Envy commented.

"What do you mean by _the real one_?" Yumi questioned.

"Gluttony is a failed experiment by our father to create his _own_ portal of truth." Envy explained. "Despite how powerful our father is, he still didn't have enough power to create one. We're trapped inside a defective portal of truth." She narrowed her eyes at him and dug her nails into her arms. "This place is somewhere between reality and truth."

"How do we get out!?" Yumi questioned.

"I can assure you there is _no way out_." Envy growled.

"What?!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Our only option is to sit around and wait for our strength to run out." He added.

Yumi looked from Ed to Ling and back again to find them panicking. "No, no, no, no, no! There _has _to be a way!" She exclaimed stubbornly before she whipped her head around to glare at Envy. "I want to know who your father is!" She yelled.

"It's Fuhrer Bradley, isn't it!" Ed yelled earning glares from Envy and Yumi.

"What? Nice try, but King Bradley us nothing more than a homunculus!" Envy snapped.

"I could've told you that!" Yumi growled out.

"Then if the Fuhrer's on your side ten I guess you're the ones behind Ishval." Yumi's head snapped up in shock.

"Oh, Ishval! I couldn't have asked for a more enjoyable assignment!" Yumi's eyes widened as she slowly slumped to the ground.

"It's not true...It's not..." She kept saying over and over again, not really listening to Envy anymore. "If you're responsible for starting the war then...It was you...Who..." She trailed off before she jumped to her feet. "YOU'RE THE REASON ALICE IS DEAD!" She screamed and before either Ed or Ling could stop her she rushed forward and kicked Envy flat out in the face.

Red electricity started to crackle from Envy. Yumi's eyes widened and she quickly spun around and darted back over to Ed and Ling. "I'm gonna show you three humans something neat before we die." Envy growled out as he slowly started to change form.

She narrowed her eyes and slowly bent down to the seas of blood. She reached into the blood and pulled put her silver guns, holding them at the ready. Now, standing in Envy's place was a true monster with long black hair and what looked like more than a thousand head, some with smaller head inside it's mouth. Her eyes widened and she took a step back before she slowly reached backwards to the back of her skirt and pulled out two packets of pullets. She slowly filled up her bullets on both guns and prepared herself.

"I see. So, you really _are _a _monster_, aren't you?" She growled out.

**Let it all out, let it all out  
You don't have to act so brave  
The graffiti flower that someone painted on the wall sways**

**Nobody knows who their real selves are  
Losing and finding things in the middle of this long, long road  
There are days where we feel alone and we feel like crying, but...**

**Change these tears and this pain into stars  
Turn on the light that will shine on tomorrow I may lose my way a little  
But together, we'll create stardust and search for an eternity that glows so brightly.**

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Did I not promise more action in this one? Lol XD. Please Review. Chapter fifteen will also be posted today,**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	15. The Wrong Human

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

_"Play with me! Let's play!" _The souls cried out at her causing her eyes to narrow slightly.

"No thanks, I'm good." She turned towards Ed. "Hey, Elric." She handed her second silver gun to him. "Hold onto that for me, will ya?"

"What?! Why!?" Ed snapped.

"Because, I fire bullets faster when I'm using both hands for one gun." She explained before she slowly turned back towards Envy and snapped one of those black packet like things that holds all of the bullets in, into the gun.

"Locked and loaded." She smirked at her own comment before she pointed her gun directly forward and pulled the trigger.

**Draw me with a picture of a higher place ****I know**  
**When the color fades to white again is where I'll go**  
**Grey-slated heather**

**The sky's got my back, might be lost but I  
'm moving on**  
**Whatever the weather**

**Dreams dot the map, when you see them  
I'll be gone**  
**Red-light shrouds**

**Change everyday, but  
I'm sure it won't be long** **I know step by step  
I'll fly far beyond the highest clouds**  
**Always be strong**  
**Never be wrong**

**That was all a front for my heart** **  
Empty as a well  
****Finally the raindrops fell**

**Revived the dream and showed me where to start**  
**Outta sight like rays of light and I am on my way**  
**Through the bluest moon and the darkest river**  
**I'll go through it all and never fall astray**

**Burn the prize into my eyes and let the image play**  
**For no matter where I am, forget the 'yes or no'**  
**When the color fades to white again I'll seize the day. **

Yumi's eyes widened as Envy's long creepy green tail started to slam against the sea of blood from one side to the other.

"This isn't good." Ling commented.

"Ling, that's obvious!" She snapped, about to have a go at him for his stupid sentence when Envy grabbed onto Ling and threw him across the cavern causing him to fall on his side in the sea of blood. "Ling!" She exclaimed and turned to glare daggers at Envy. He laughed and grabbed her, putting his big green ugly face right near her. "Ugh, piss off." She grumbled, gagging at his stench but let out a cry of pain as he tossed her to land next to Ling.

She let out a soft grumbling noise as she got up to find Ling and Ed gone. She quickly jumped into the air, landing on Envy's tail as he tried to knock her across the space with ease. She ran up his tail, doing her best to ignore the cries of pain the souls attached to him scream as she ran past them. She mad it to his head and jumped off of him, shooting a bullet as best she could in Envy's direction before she focused solely on landing on her feet, flipping through the air before she succeeded on landing on her feet beside Ling who now had a bad ass sword in hand.

"You have the tackiest sense of taste." Ling commented with a grin.

"I dunno, Ling. I think it looks pretty bad ass." Yumi commented as she placed her pointer finger on both hands on the trigger of her gun. "Hey, Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"You still got my other gun?" She questioned.

"Yeah." He said gesturing to where he had placed it securely under his belt.

"Good." She said, narrowing her eyes as she saw red electrical sparks healing the bullet wound she had made earlier. "It looks like I'm gonna need it later."

_~Flashback~_

_Yumi narrowed her eyes before she quickly darted forward and pressed her gun to the ishvalan's head. His eyes widened fearfully and Yumi instantly regretted what she was about to do. "I'm sorry..." She whispered in her ear before she squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the trigger. _

_"What are you sorry for?" Now covered in the ishvalan's blood, Yumi slowly turned around, having traded her usual independent outfit in for the usual military outfit the rest of the military wore, to find Kimbley standing a few feet away, blood all over his shoes. She gritted her teeth but didn't dignify his question with a response._

_"Hey, Kid." She looked to her right to see Alice Williams, her old mentor, not in alchemy of course but in handling a gun as a second weapon to alchemy._

_"Hi, Lieutenant Williams." She greeted with a soft smile on her face. Alice smiled sympathetically at her. Yumi had just barely turned 18, after studying Alchemy for her entire life, when she joined the army. Nearly immediately after joining the army she had been tossed into the midst of war. The Ishvalan Rebellion. _

_"Why do you prefer guns to such an extreme?" Alice asked with a slight tilt of her head._

_She shrugged. "Their the only weapon I know how to use besides alchemy." She looked down thoughtfully. "Besides. At least with a bullet to the brain it more merciful than some sword to the chest where you bleed to death." She added thoughtfully. _

_Kimblee smirked, having heard the conversation before he decided to give his input on the matter. "The one thing worse than death is to avert your eyes from it." He commented as he smirked over at the nineteen year old who just glared back. "You should look straight at the people you kill. Don't take your eyes off them for a  
second. And don't ever forget them, because I promise that they won't forget you."_

* * *

_"Major!" Yumi exclaimed as she turned the corner to find herself face-to-face with Mustang. "What the fuck is going on?"_

_"Kimblee." He said simply causing Yumi's eyes to widen. She ran past him, gun in hand as she darted down each street in Ishval before she came to a screeching halt when she saw Kimblee, holding Alice up by the throat with one hand. He had a wide, insane grin on his face before he blew her up. Just like that. Yumi's eyes widened and her jaw clenched in anger as she saw her old mentor, and best friends guts go in all direction._

_~End Flashback.~ _

"Big brother. Let's play." The words echoed off of the air in the cavern, causing Yumi's eyes to merely narrow as she shook her head to get the memory out of her current thoughts.

"Hey, Envy!" She called causing him to turn towards her. "Smile for the camera, big guy!" She smirked as she started to fire at him furiously.

"Yumi, look out!" She quickly dropped her arm to her side and ran to the side jumping up onto Envy's back.

"Thanks, Ling!" She smiled down at the Xingese prince before she grabbed a handful of his slippery scales to keep herself on his back before she started to shoot at all of the different head on his sides. She froze when a familiar voice filled her mind.

_"Major Yatsuke! This is an order from your superior!" _Her breathing turned ragged as she slowly turned her head to look at one of the heads. Her hands were shaken now as she let go of Envy. _"Stop this foolishness! Avenge me!" _Before she could react she felt herself being lifted from his back and go soaring through the air before she felt her body gently being placed down.

"Damn it, you guys! I can't do this on my own! Snap out of it!" Yumi had tears streaming down her face.

_"Yumi. You were like the daughter I never had. Avenge me. Avenge." _Her eyes narrowed and grew hard as she slowly got to her feet.

"Thank you, Alice. You're right. It's time for Revenge." She growled out, slowly pulling her bracelet's higher up her arms before she gripped her gun harder.

"Say goodbye, Envy. _You picked a fight with the wrong human this time."_

**Let it all out, let it all out  
You don't have to act so brave  
The graffiti flower that someone painted on the wall sways**

**Nobody knows who their real selves are  
Losing and finding things in the middle of this long, long road  
There are days where we feel alone and we feel like crying, but...**

**Change these tears and this pain into stars  
Turn on the light that will shine on tomorrow I may lose my way a little  
But together, we'll create stardust and search for an eternity that glows so brightly.**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :D Next chapter will be up tonight. I am on a serious roll right now! Who knows, maybe I'll pull an all nighter, updating. Just started another can of coke so, we'll see. :o)**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	16. The Portal of Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

_"You picked a fight with the wrong human, this time." _She growled out before she darted forward. As she passed Ling she threw her gun at him, which he caught easily, leaving her weaponless.

"Yumi! What are you planning?!" She smirked over her shoulder at him.

"Something crazy, Ling. Something downright, fucking right and proper crazy." She grinned and came to a skidding halt in front of Envy, a wide grin on her face, "Let's get this party started."

**Draw me with a picture of a higher place ****I know**  
**When the color fades to white again is where I'll go**  
**Grey-slated heather**

**The sky's got my back, might be lost but  
I'm moving on**  
**Whatever the weather**

**Dreams dot the map, when you see them  
I'll be gone**  
**Red-light shrouds**

**Change everyday, but  
I'm sure it won't be long** **I know step by step  
I'll fly far beyond the highest clouds**  
**Always be strong**  
**Never be wrong**

**That was all a front for my heart**  
** Empty as a well  
****Finally the raindrops fell**

**Revived the dream and showed me where to start**  
**Outta sight like rays of light and I am on my way**  
**Through the bluest moon and the darkest river**  
**I'll go through it all and never fall astray**

**Burn the prize into my eyes and let the image play**  
**For no matter where I am, forget the 'yes or no'**  
**When the color fades to white again I'll seize the day. **

She swiftly pulled her dagger out of her back and used it to slice through the material on her sweater that connected it to her shirt. She swiftly pulled the sweater off of her body in one smooth motion before she glared up at Envy. "This is going to be fun." She growled out and darted forward, her arms pressed to her side she skidded onto her side right under Envy's massive body before she quickly slammed both of her hand onto the ground under the sea of blood.

Out of the sea of blood came a long sharp blood red icicle that pierced right through Envy's abdomen, followed closely by three more identical to the first one. One of them pierced through his chest causing a cry of pain to escape the monster lips, another pierced through his tail, ensuring that he wouldn't be able to move it and the last one pierced a little over 4 inches away from the first one, straight through the abdomen.

All of a sudden Envy started to thrash around in rage. "Yumi! Get out of there!" Ling yelled causing Yumi's eyes to widen as Envy cracked the icicles in half with ease. She gritted her teeth and shoved her hand high above her head, palms facing up causing flames to hit the Homunculi's stomach painfully. She took his momentary distraction as and opportunity to roll out from under him before he could squash her.

Envy glared at her before he wrapped his tail around her abdomen and slammed her into the pillar causing her to cry out in pain as she slumped to the ground, coughing up blood. Her vision blurred slightly as she slowly raised her head. She shook her head impatiently, doing her best to clear her vision.

After a moment or two she came to her senses and stumbled to her feet. She turned her head towards Envy to see him with his tongue wrapped around Ed's body as he lifted him up towards his mouth.

Yumi gritted her teeth in anger and quickly darted forward. She kicked Ling's sword, that he was leaning on for support, out of his grasp and into the air, easily catching it before she rushed forward, running up his tail and back to stand victoriously on his head.

"You will not harm anybody else that I care about!" She growled out and cut the sword through his tongue, slicing it in half, causing Ed to fall to the ground beside Ling.

Envy slowly brought his tail up off of the ground and move it so that it was hovering dangerously behind her in perfect hitting or strangling range. She narrowed her eyes dangerously at Envy before she slowly raised the sword high above her head, about to stab him in the eye when Ed's voice interrupted her.

"Wait!" He exclaimed causing both, monster and alchemist to stop in their tracks. "I think I just thought of a way to get us out of here!" He exclaimed causing them both to look at him in surprise. "Come on, Yumi! You'll have plenty of other opportunities to fight him later. When we are out of this pig's stomach!"

Yumi gritted her teeth. She was so close. She could almost taste it. The revenge she had thought about, sought after for so long was right within her grasp. She sighed and slowly jumped off of Envy's head to land next to Ed. "You better be right, Elric. I don't think I'll ever get that close again." She growled out, tossing Ling's sword back to him at the same time as he tossed her, her gun back, both of them catching the weapons easily.

"Ok, Ed." She said as she slowly turned towards the blonde hot head, intrigue clear on her face. "Let's hear this plan of yours."

* * *

"Is this all of the fragments?" Yumi snapped at Envy's big green form as he placed the last piece of the puzzle in front of her, venom clear in her voice.

Envy turned to glare daggers at her, furiously. "I collected all the fragments that I could find."

"And the ones you couldn't find? Without every piece this plan is a false hope. A useless plan. Which mean, in assisting with said plan _you_ Envy are _useless._" Envy glared daggers at her.

"What did you just say, human sponge?"

"Ladies, please!" Ling exclaimed as he tried to break up the argument.

"So these pieces are all from Xerxes?" Yumi asked as she slowly turned to look at Ed.

"Yeah. They're pieces of a large mural from what remains of their temple." Ed explained. "When I saw the ruins up close, I thought it was similar to the transmutation circle from the fifth lab."

"But later...?" She prompted, assuming there would be a 'But later' in this conversation _somewhere_.

"I realized that it's different. The sun represents the soul, whereas the moon represents the mind." He continued as he put his chin in her hand thoughtfully. "Then again there's the stone canvas of the mural. That represents the body." Yumi's eyes widened in understanding.

"Slow down. Let's try to keep it simple, okay?" Ling requested causing Yumi to snicker.

"Sorry, Ling. Sometimes we Alchemists forget to talk normally." She joked with a small grin earning a glare from Ling. "Alright, alright. Basically what Elric is saying is that the Mural was a summoning circle for human transmutation." She translated.

"I think I do know that one." Ling said as he leaned forward slightly. "Isn't it used to bring back dead people?"

"Not quite." Ed interjected causing Yumi's head to tilt to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean fullmetal? I mean I never studied it really but I've read about it in a few books so I don't know that much about this which means you're gonna have to translate for me." Yumi commented as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Alchemy is based off the law of equivalent exchange," Ed continued.

"Well, yeah! I know _that _much." She snorted in annoyance at him.

"You can't transmute a life form from a soul that no longer exists in this world. You can trust me on that one. So, this is how I got my idea to get us out of here." Ed explained.

"You're saying that you want to do human transmutation, in the process opening the _real _portal of truth, to get us out of the defective portal of truth?" Yumi exclaimed in shock as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Well have you got any better ideas, Lieutenant Colonel Know it all!" Ed retorted causing Yumi to let out a huff.

"Well no, not as such, but-"

"Then shut up!" Ed snapped.

"Okay. Just walk me through it." She requested with pleading eyes.

"I can't transmute the dead," Ed said after a defeated sigh. "But what would happen if I were to transmute myself?"

"You mean a living person?" Ling questioned.

"Exactly!" Ed said as he glanced over at him. "I can use this transmutation circle to deconstruct myself. Then I'll just put myself back together." He explained.

"And if you can't?" Yumi questioned with a pointed glare at him.

Ignoring her negative attitude he continued, turning to Envy. "You said that Gluttony is a defective portal of truth. I bet that if we passed through the _real _portal of truth we would end up in our own reality."

"Logically speaking, it makes sense." Yumi commented. "But, can you really pull that off? What if something goes wrong?"

"Then it will rebound. A failed human transmutation rickashay's off of the one who did the transmutation. In this case, that would be me." Ed said gravely.

_'If he does this...it could kill him, if it fails. He could die, and leave his brother and everybody else that needs him all alone. Heh. And he says he's nothing like Greed. Greed did the exact same thi- No, damn it Yumi, stop thinking about him. He's dead. DEAD! Never to come back ever again. Moping around and wallowing in your own misery __isn't going to bring him back _or _help _you _grieve. Come on. Pull yourself together.' _She blinked and realized that Ed had drawn some sort of signs or some strange shit on the ground in blood while she had been mulling these things over.

"You need to pay a toll, right, to open the portal?" Envy suddenly opened his mouth to reveal the philosopher stone at the back of his throat. Yumi narrowed her eyes, subconsciously reaching for her dagger, almost overwhelmed by the temptation to destroy the stone, and Envy with it, right here and now. She managed to pull herself together and come to her senses before she did anything rash.

She spun around, her hands shaking from how tightly she was digging her torn up and chewed nails into them. She took a couple of deep breaths before she slowly kneeled down onto the ground, and scowl on her face.

She spun around as a loud clap sounded behind her. "Long time no see. Too bad this wasn't when I planned on opening you again." Yumi smiled softly at the boy.

"That's the thing about plans. They never work out!" She commented.

"Ling, Yumi, jump in!"

"What?! Are you insane!?" Yumi exclaimed as she glared at him.

"Just do it!" He snapped.

"So help me god, Ed, if I die I am coming back to make your life miserable!" She growled before she ran towards the giant, unnerving eyeball and dove head first in.

_'It's like when Gluttony swallowed me. My body. It's disappearing. Damn you, Elric. If I lose so much as a finger you are so dead!' _Were her last thoughts before her body disappeared, into the portal.

**Let it all out, let it all out  
You don't have to act so brave  
The graffiti flower that someone painted on the wall sways**

**Nobody knows who their real selves are  
Losing and finding things in the middle of this long, long road  
There are days where we feel alone and we feel like crying, but...**

**Change these tears and this pain into stars  
Turn on the light that will shine on tomorrow I may lose my way a little  
But together, we'll create stardust and search for an eternity that glows so brightly.**

* * *

**Hey, guys! I'll try to get chapter 17 up tonight, if I don't then it will definitely be up by tomorrow, It's nearly 3 am now. Meh. Lol XD I hope you guys liked this chapter! Don't forget, constructive criticism is _always _welcome.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	17. Misery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

"Ling!?" Yumi let out a groan of pain as she struggled to sit up, blinking open her eyes to see an old man attacking Al with these gray tube like wires. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she slowly looked to the side to see Envy, still in his monster form, fighting Ed. "What the fuck?!" She questioned but froze when she heard a familiar voice.

"You mean that little brat I took this body from." She slowly turned her head around and gasped as she saw Ling, except he wasn't acting like himself. His voice was different, his eyes had changed from black to violet, he had slightly sharper teeth and on the back of his left hand was a tattoo of the oroborus.

"Sorry. But your friend just check out and left _Greed _this body." Her eyes widened even more and a single tear rolled out of her eyelid and down her face.

"...Greed?"

**Failure concentrating**  
**Body/motor responses hesitating**  
**Soul/ego shaking**  
** Blur between daydreams and awakening **  
**Loss of control and perpetual**  
**Sense that luck and light are fading**  
**No more ruminating**  
**Shake the strife off your life or keep on waiting**

**That's my situation**  
**Can't escape 'cause to run is degradation**  
**No expectations**  
**Still I fight to bite temptation**

**Got to be brave as I unenclave**  
**Find the prize is my fixation, I'm **  
**Still holding onto my pride, Oh **

**Is this the shine of a wine-toasted victory**  
**Or is it just a sad bitter sigh of defeat?**  
**I'll take it either way. If fate is just a play **  
**I'm tying the strings up starting today**

**Sound the chime, golden time**  
**Steal perfection in its prime**  
**Take your place, poker face **  
**Ready for the race**  
**I will choose to refuse the illusion**  
**And shatter the nightmare**

**Faking tame, pressure game**  
**Win or lose it's all the same**  
**Pay the fine, border line **  
**Hapless to divine**  
** If there's any how many and when**  
**Will these games find an ender?**  
**What's the last thing I want to surrender? **

"So then...are you the Greed from before..?" Ed questioned him as Greed came over to stand next to Ed's trapped form, but Yumi wasn't really listening.

"Greed...? What..? It...can't...be..." Her eyes widened and she didn't even react when Wrath suddenly came out of nowhere and pinned her face down onto the floor with his blade pressed against her throat. She couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Oh no." Al said gravely.

"What is it, Al?" Ed questioned.

"Remember Yumi's reaction when Greed died?" Al reminded him.

"Oh yeah, her meltdown. My face _still _hurts." He grumbled.

"Well, he's technically alive again now." Al said pointing to where Yumi was hyperventilating and barely breathing.

"Uh oh." Ed muttered.

"It's not possible. It's not possible. It's not possible. It's not possible. It's not possible." She kept on repeating over and over as she stared at Ling's body. His face. It was so different. But the way his eyes were open. The color. The confident way he talked and moved. There was no doubt about it. Greed. Was. Alive.

* * *

It was everything she had dreamed every day since his death. And yet, she still wasn't satisfied. She wasn't happy. _'Why am I unsatisfied? This is what I wanted! This is everything I've wanted for I don't even know how long! So what's changed!? What. Is. Different? He seems different. _That's _what's changed. Why? What's different? Come on, Yumi. Think. Think. Think hard. Think until your brain bleeds.' _Her eyes widened as she heard a conversation between Greed and the old man.

"You must have met some different Greed." Greed said as he pointed a finger at Al causing her eyes to widen. _'Different Greed? That explains it.' _

"He was my avarice before you." The old man stated. _'Yeah. And then he wanted a small taste of freedom. To be let off of your damned leash. So you motherfucking killed him, motherfucker!' _She thought to herself in anger.

"Oh. That makes sense. But if you want to hear it from me, no. I'm not the Greed you knew." His words felt like a thousand arrows piercing through her heart.

The doors suddenly opened and due to her jumbled thoughts she couldn't quite pick up what they were saying or who they were. Suddenly this baby panda tackled the smaller of the two. It reminded her of... "Shiro!" Her eyes widened in shock as the whisper escaped past her lips.

"Yo~ Now _that _is a touching reunion, right there." Yumi's eyes widened and she found herself smiling slightly as she thought of the first Greed and how he probably would've said something awfully similar.

"YOU'LL SUFFER FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE! _ALL OF YOU!_" Yumi narrowed her eyes in annoyance as Wrath jumped out of the way, leaving her to deal with the gray fist coming out of the earth. She smirked and quickly got to her feet, spreading her arms out in order to keep her balance before she front flipped out of the way and landed lightly on her feet behind the little girl.

"Okay, dude, take a chill pill!" She snapped in irritation.

"Gluttony, take the newest candidate next door." The old man ordered.

"Okay!" Gluttony said and obediently snatched up Yumi.

"Hey! Asswipe!" She gritted her teeth and swiftly pulled out her gun before she shot Gluttony right through the brain causing him to fall down. She landed lightly on her feet and narrowed her eyes as she turned back towards Ed and Al. Her eyes widened as Scar sent a attack towards Envy, Ed, and Al. Unfortunately, Yumi was right in between them. "Ah shit." She muttered before she quickly jumped in the air, quickly rolling away from the enraged alchemist to land beside Ed behind a rock.

"Uh, Yumi about Greed-"

"Yeah, I know. I heard your whole conversation." Her eyes narrowed into tiny troubled slits. "And I couldn't give a shit."

"Greed. Bring the candidate, the Elements alchemist, the girl who finds it amusing to harm my children into the next room please." The old guy ordered.

"Sure thing," Greed said as he sprinted in her direction.

"Yumi..."

"Not now Ed." Yumi growled at him as she quickly flipped her gun three times around her finger before catching it in her hand.

"But can you really fight him?" He persisted.

"Are you kidding? I'd love the chance to vent all of this pent up anger on _someone_. Might as well be the cause. Now, my other gun, please." She held out her hand and smirked as she felt the hard metal object hit her hand. She slipped it into the holster on the side of her skirt before she tightened her grip on the gun in her right hand. "See ya later, kid." She saluted mockingly before she back flipped a couple of times before she did a quick sideways flip up onto a ledge where Greed appeared a moment later.

She didn't say a word. She was torn between wanting him to be the Greed she loved or Ling, the idiotic prince she hated at times but found quite amusing at other times. "I know you're still in there." She muttered under her breath, deciding then and there that the Greed she knew was gone. And nothing was going to change that. "Ling."

"Nope, just Greed." She narrowed her eyes slightly before she tightened her grip on her gun and placed her other hand on it, preparing herself as Greed rushed forward, both hands now pure black.

"Well that's a relief." She retorted as she ducked under his first attack. "I'd hate to have to shoot that idiot again. He always makes such a big fuss." She smirked at him before she quickly started firing at him quickly with almost perfect precision. He forced his way through her attacks and knocked the gun out of her hand before he swiped at her.

She grinned and ducked again before she dodged to the side and jumped back several feet. "This is almost as much fun as before." She giggled before she swiftly flicked her wrist, causing her second gun to go flipping up into the air before it came plummeting back down where she caught it easily. "What? Did you honestly think that after fighting one Homunculus I would go anywhere else without having at least one spare gun?" She questioned mockingly as she pulled a packet of bullets out of her jacket pocket, slipping the packet easily into her gun before she started to run along the side of the ledge while firing at him.

He made his way through again and Yumi narrowed her eyes before she tossed her gun up into the air and kicked him hard in the torso, wincing slightly as she heard one of her bones crack. "Woah, that was a good solid kick! This will be more entertaining than I thought." Greed commented causing Yumi to smirk.

"I'll take that as a compliment, bro." She said before she jumped up high in the air and caught her gun in her hand before she dropped back down to the ground.

She brought her arms up swiftly to block his attacks before quickly shooting at him. She narrowed her eyes a jump back, doing a one second one hand, hand stand before she pushed off with her hand and landed on her feet, skidding back slightly thanks to all the rocks.

Her eyes darted around, not being able to spot Greed anywhere. A moment later she felt like an idiot as she felt a sharp pain connect with the back of her head as she felt to the ground she couldn't help thinking, _'I'm always falling for that.' _Before everything went black.

* * *

She gritted her teeth and hissed at the old man as he approached her from way she lay on a metal table strapped down. Yes, that's right. _Hissed. _She narrowed her eyes as he examined her.

"Why must all of my sacrifices always be this rambunctious?" The old man sighed. _'Sacrifices...? !.! Wait a minute..!' _

_"You did human transmutation like Ed and Al?" _

_"Yes." Izumi retorted._

_"You see, my father is after sacrifices." Greed explained._

_"Well why would he think that I would make a good sacrifice?" Yumi retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_"I dunno, doll face. You've gotta open the portal of truth just to qualify," _

_"Don't worry, Greed. I'm pretty sure I won't be opening the portal of truth."_

_"How can you be so sure, doll?" Greed retorted._

_"Because. Honestly, how am I being roped into explaining this to you AGAIN!? You should know better than anyone that nobody can convince me to do something I don't want to do! And besides! You really think I wanna see_ that _creepy ass eye? No thank you._" Greed laughed lightly at her.

Her eyes widened and she gritted her teeth in anger. She glanced around a noticed that he was alone with her in the room. He was _that _confident that if it came down to it he would win in a fight.

"I would NEVER open up the portal of truth!" She snapped at him.

"We shall see."

"No. We shall not. You have nobody to use as leverage. You killed Greed. You turned Ling into a Homunculus. And you won't kill Ed and Al cause their your precious _sacrifices_." She ranted with a glare. "You. Have. No. Leverage. You have nothing to use against me. NOTHING THAT COULD ADD TO MY MISERY!" She found herself screaming in his face.

"I see. You certainly are strong willed, aren't you? Well, perhaps it is time for a new pawn." Her eyes widened as he pulled out a vial with bright red liquid in it, "Let us see how strong your body really is."

The pain was agonizing. The old man had dropped the philosopher stone into the sill open wound in her shoulder from her fight with Bradley. She screamed and thrashed around as the electricity amplified her strength and regeneration properties appeared. She could feel her body being torn to shreds again. And again. And again.

* * *

When she opened her eyes she found herself in a bitch black room with navy floor flooring and not a single door. Or window.

"Hi~" A child's voice shocked her out of her gazing and she turned around to find a child, not very much older than nine approaching her. "Do you want to play with me-" Before the child could finish her sentence though Yumi grabbed her by her throat and slammed her body into the ground with anger blazing in her blue eyes.

"What is this place!? Who are you!? What are you!? Drop this child drama!" The child smirked up at her.

"As you wish." Al of a sudden the girl disappeared like sand, slipping through her fingers and appeared behind her, kicking her onto the ground. "What an interesting soul. I suppose if I were to pick a body, then this one is as good a body as any." The girl had changed into what she truly was. Before Yumi could see however black feather fell from the sky, blinding her from seeing the girl.

"Who are you?" Yumi snapped.

"I'm so glad you asked. I am you. I will be taking your body for my own!" The girl's voice had gone from sweet and innocent to melodramatic and psychotic.

"No!" Yumi retorted.

"Oh. But here is the _best _part. _You _won't have a _choice_." She laughed loudly causing shiver to go up and down her spine. She looked around to locate the voice but couldn't find it anywhere. "O-ver- here~" She sang from above.

Yumi's head shot up and she screamed as the face of a mangled, almost zombie like raven lunged forward. The last thing she saw, before everything faded away, was that mangled black raven's face, and the last thing she heard, was the sound of that childish laughter.

* * *

Her eyes shot open. Her once kind deep blue eyes were now a hard, almost cold violet color. She slowly broke the restraints with ease and sat up slowly, a bright smile on her face. Electricity crackled on the wound on her shoulder and at her abdomen and foot where the broken bones seemed to heal themselves. She slowly brought her hand up and examined them before a wide grin spread across her face as she spotted the familiar tattoo of the oroborus on the palm of her right hand.

She laughed childishly as the holes in the silver skirt and tight and her shirt slowly started to close. She grinned over at the old man standing in the doorway.

"Hi Daddy~!" She sang sweetly.

"Hello, my child." He grinned widely. "Yes. _My _child. _Mine _to do with what I please. My Despair." His grin widened even more as he looked upon her face seemingly childish face before he took a step back and outstretched his arms dramatically.

_"My Misery."_

**No matter how many times we're reborn  
I want to meet you here again  
I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**

**We talked until the sun came up in the morning**  
**We held hands until the sun went down in the evening**  
**Let's spend tomorrow and the next day like this too**  
**Shadows and light**

**Now I wonder**  
**What do you carry in your heart**  
**And what world did you live in?**  
**You can't find warmth alone**  
**Looking at the town with lonely eyes**  
**When I met you**  
**I learned for the first time**  
**Just how much strength love gives you**

**No matter how many times we're reborn**  
**I want to meet you here again**  
**I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**  
**I can't sleep alone, because I can't dream**  
**On starless nights, I'll keep shining on you**  
**And take you to a place where no anxiety can reach you**

**I can go anywhere if I'm with you**  
**Even roads that I couldn't walk alone**  
**With you I can walk them, humming as I go**  
**As long as you're here, I'm happy.**

* * *

**-cringes away from beta reader.- Uh heh heh. -laughs nervously- Please don't kill me! Nobody, please, nobody kill me! It had to be done! I'm sorry! -runs away-**

**Yumi: *sigh* Honestly. How on earth did she think it would be wise to make me into a Homunculus. And have that Homunculus be fucking Misery!? I'm not Miserable!**

**Greed: Heh heh. But didn't you say you were, earlier, doll face.**

**Yumi: ... Shove off, Greed!**

**Me: Lol XD I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter~ Again, REALLY sorry for what I did to poor Yumi, but at the same time I'm not sorry at all. Lol XD. I ended up pulling an all nighter to get this up. Ugh! Oh well. Who needs sleep, right? Lol XD**

**Review?**

** Please?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	18. Just you wait

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.  
**

Misery smirked as she hopped up onto the windowsill in King Bradley's office, waiting for the two Elric runts to arrive. Not that it would matter, really. She wasn't really planning on listening to Wrath lecture them.

"Wrath and Misery will take over babysitting you now." Misery rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Babysitting humans is the worse." She muttered and her breath as she leaned back against the window casually.

**Failure concentrating**  
**Body/motor responses hesitating**  
**Soul/ego shaking**  
** Blur between daydreams and awakening **  
**Loss of control and perpetual**  
**Sense that luck and light are fading**  
**No more ruminating**  
**Shake the strife off your life or keep on waiting**

**That's my situation**  
**Can't escape 'cause to run is degradation**  
**No expectations**  
**Still I fight to bite temptation**

**Got to be brave as I unenclave**  
**Find the prize is my fixation, I'm **  
**Still holding onto my pride, Oh **

**Is this the shine of a wine-toasted victory**  
**Or is it just a sad bitter sigh of defeat?**  
**I'll take it either way. If fate is just a play **  
**I'm tying the strings up starting today**

**Sound the chime, golden time**  
**Steal perfection in its prime**  
**Take your place, poker face **  
**Ready for the race**  
**I will choose to refuse the illusion**  
**And shatter the nightmare**

**Faking tame, pressure game**  
**Win or lose it's all the same**  
**Pay the fine, border line **  
**Hapless to divine**  
** If there's any how many and when**  
**Will these games find an ender?**  
**What's the last thing I want to surrender?**

Misery couldn't help but laugh as both boys gasped the minute they entered the room. "Wrath, is Fuhrer King Bradley?" Ed exclaimed.

"Brother, Look!" Misery smirked as the two stared at her.

"Yumi?" Ed gasped out in astonishment.

"Hm? You mean the little bitch I took this body from?" She laughed loudly. "Now _she _was fun to terrify, let me tell you." She grinned widely.

"What?!" Ed and Al's eyes could've fallen out of their eye sockets.

"She, of course, resisted at first. And then I take control of her body to find she gone into soul preservation! Ha ha ha!" Misery laughed loud and mockingly at them.

"What are you talking about?!" Ed growled out through clenched teeth. "Who are you?"

"The names Misery, kid." She smirked at him as she held her right hand up, palm facing them with a grin on her face as she waved at them. "You see, I'm not exactly what you might call, impatient like Greed and the others. I like to terrify the soul that _used _to occupy this body, to the point that they go into such a drastic state over everything. You see,if the mind can take the power of the homunculus, but the mind is too fragile, or if the mind is took stressed then it goes into over drive and," She made a big explosion noise with a smirk.

"What!?" Roy, Ed, and Al gasped out in unison.

"Oh don't worry. The soul doesn't die. It just goes into this somewhat resting state until they can accept the fact that they have lost their body to a homunculus and will very rarely ever be put back in the drivers seat again." She explained with a smirk.

"You did that to Yumi!?" Al exclaimed in shock.

"Mhm. It was quite easy to, giving the fact that she was pretty much only mere inches away from a meltdown." She laughed. "Humans can be such weak foolish creatures."

* * *

Misery slowly walked along a sidewalk, down a street of central beside Greed. She recalled the last time she had existed he had been her favorite sibling. She preferred him over all the others. She grinned as the two of them came up to a phone booth where Ed and Al were at.

"I guess she's still safe for now."

"You know it's that type of desperate worry that their gonna manipulate you with." Greed said casually.

"Ling! Yumi!" Misery rolled her eyes.

"How many times must we go through this?" She smirked at him.

"It's Greed." Greed added.

"And _Misery._ Not this Yumi bitch, Misery. Get it right, kid." Misery retorted as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your pal asked me to bring this for you." Greed said as he handed Ed a cloth with blood on it.

"What, Ling did?"

"Yeah. He wanted you to deliver it to some girl." Greed commented, causing Misery to roll her eyes. _'Smooth, Greed.'_ She thought to herself silently as she leaned against the phone booth.

"How do I know this isn't some kind of trick? If you follow us and kill her..." Greed interrupted the short alchemists rant with a wide grin on his face.

"I've got more class than that, alright? And as a rule of thumb, I don't fight women." Misery smirked at him.

* * *

**(Yumi's POV)  
**

Everything is so dark. I can't breathe. Wait, why aren't I dead...? Why aren't I gasping for air...? Do I _need _to breathe..? Several thoughts and memories flashed through her soul.

_"Don't tell me you're going to try and start something. It's no fun fighting a woman."_

_"I told you, I don't bruise so easily. Weren't you listening doll?"_

_"Are we done playing games now?"_

_"This sort of thing isn't my style, but if you don't cooperate I won't have a choice."_

_"Quit laughing you creeper."_

_"Do you have to act so __sarcastic _all the time?"

_"Hello Doll Face."_

_"Face it, Doll, you just can't win!"_

_"You're really making me break one of my rules hear, kid."_

_"I make it a rule of mine not to fight women."_

_"Where the hell did you come from, anyway?"_

_"YOUR MUM!"_

_"Roa get the armored kid out of here. Dismantle him or something."_

_"Hey, Doll face, aren't you gonna go with them?"_

_"A housewife, and a hotheaded brat, what a team! Though to tell you the truth it's not one I'm interested in fighting right now."  
_

_"Wait, Greed! Don't die, okay!"_

_"Wouldn't dream of it, doll face."_

_"WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE JUST MADE A FUCKING DEAL WITH HIM!? WOULD IT HAVE BEEN SO BAD!?"  
_

She slowly closed her eyes, not ready yet, to face that fact, that she couldn't save him.

* * *

**(Misery's POV)  
**

Misery let out an exasperated and tired sigh as she laid on her back with her arm of her eyes, thinking. "Is that body satisfactory, Misery?"

"Wrath, right?" She guessed with a small grin. "And yeah. Look at this loot!" She said, gesturing to the pile of weapons which consisted of two grenades, two guns, and a dagger. "This bitch was a bad ass!"

"I spoke with her once. Her views on justice was amusing. At the time, she wanted nothing more than to get her revenge on Envy and I. How foolish." Wrath commented.

"Humans are rather foolish." Misery agreed.

* * *

**(Yumi's POV) **

She struggled but still couldn't open her eyes. It was almost as if they were stitched shut. "Foolish!?" She grinned widely. "I'll show you who the fool is, Bradley. I just have to bide my time." Her grin widened.

"So long as I bide my time and be patient, I'll have my revenge yet. Just you wait, Bradley."

"Just. You. Wait."

**No matter how many times we're reborn  
I want to meet you here again  
I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**

**We talked until the sun came up in the morning**  
**We held hands until the sun went down in the evening**  
**Let's spend tomorrow and the next day like this too**  
**Shadows and light**

**Now I wonder**  
**What do you carry in your heart**  
**And what world did you live in?**  
**You can't find warmth alone**  
**Looking at the town with lonely eyes**  
**When I met you**  
**I learned for the first time**  
**Just how much strength love gives you**

**No matter how many times we're reborn**  
**I want to meet you here again**  
**I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**  
**I can't sleep alone, because I can't dream**  
**On starless nights, I'll keep shining on you**  
**And take you to a place where no anxiety can reach you**

**I can go anywhere if I'm with you**  
**Even roads that I couldn't walk alone**  
**With you I can walk them, humming as I go**  
**As long as you're here, I'm happy.**

* * *

**Here's the next, chapter~! I hope you guys enjoyed. :D I know, I know, I'm making Yumi be really imobile. BUT! It _is _necessary, don't worry! It is! Next chapter will be up today, probably in a couple of hours or so~  
**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	19. Kimblee's Release

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.  
**

Misery narrowed her eyes at the sight in front of her. "Vengeance, eh?" She raised an eyebrow. On the wall in front of her and Envy, written in blood was the word 'Vengeance.' along with a body that's head had been decapitated. She looked around and realized that the head wasn't the only thing that was missing. One of the guard dogs was gone too and the other one was too traumatized to come out of it's corner of woe.

"Damn it!" Envy yelled as he threw the tray of food he had been holding at the ground.

"Woah! Calm your tits, man." She said with wide eyes as she examined her older brothers movements. She knew that it pissed him off to use the voice that Yumi, the old owner of this body, had, as well as her insults and terms.

"Marco must have told him about his involvement in ishval!" Envy continued as if she hadn't said anything at all.

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" She commented as she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the door frame.

**Failure concentrating**  
**Body/motor responses hesitating**  
**Soul/ego shaking**  
**Blur between daydreams and awakening **  
**Loss of control and perpetual**  
**Sense that luck and light are fading**  
**No more ruminating**  
**Shake the strife off your life or keep on waiting**

**That's my situation**  
**Can't escape 'cause to run is degradation**  
**No expectations**  
**Still I fight to bite temptation**

**Got to be brave as I unenclave**  
**Find the prize is my fixation, I'm **  
**Still holding onto my pride, Oh**

**Is this the shine of a wine-toasted victory**  
**Or is it just a sad bitter sigh of defeat?**  
**I'll take it either way. If fate is just a play **  
**I'm tying the strings up starting today**

**Sound the chime, golden time**  
**Steal perfection in its prime**  
**Take your place, poker face **  
**Ready for the race**  
**I will choose to refuse the illusion**  
**And shatter the nightmare**

**Faking tame, pressure game**  
**Win or lose it's all the same**  
**Pay the fine, border line **  
**Hapless to divine**  
**If there's any how many and when**  
**Will these games find an ender?**  
**What's the last thing I want to surrender?**

Misery let out an annoyed sigh as she leaned her head back against the front passenger seat of the car, boredom threatening to overcome her. She sighed again, and again, and again.

"Will you shut up!?" Envy finally snapped.

"But I'm SO BOOOOOOOORED!" She complained loudly causing Envy to let out a growl of annoyance.

"Why did _I _have to get stuck with the one that makes me Miserable?!" He muttered.

"Oh yeah? Well why did I have to get stuck with the boring job!?" She retorted before she turned her head away from him to glare out the window, her arms crossed over her chest.

"He'll be here soon." Envy reassured unsympathetically.

"How does that help me _now_?" She retorted and scoffed as Envy honked the horn suddenly. "Having fun, Envy?" She mocked with a smirk. Before Envy could answer the back door to the car opened and in stepped a man with long black hair that was held up in a ponytail who wore a white and light purple suit with white pants a black shoes wearing a pure white hat. The amount of white he wore annoyed her.

"It's been a long time, Kimblee." Envy greeted. Misery raised an eyebrow before she continued to study the man.

"Hello Lieutenant. Or is it, Lieutenant Colonel, now? It's hard to keep track in a cell." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Dude, what the fuck are you going on about?" She questioned, her purple eyes shifting from side to side. She was itching to kill something or someone. It was like a addiction.

"Kimblee, this is Misery." Envy said in annoyance. "Misery, Kimblee and the human worm who's body you currently occupate don't exactly get along."

"Oh, okay, I gotcha." She smirked at her brother before turning her grin to Kimblee. "Congrats on the early release, bro."

"So I take it I have you guys to thank?" He guessed with a smirk of his own.

"Yup~" Misery said, popping the 'p' pointedly.

"We could use the extra help." Envy added.

Kimblee smirked at them. "My first day out of jail and I already have a job." He said, causing Misery to let out a loud laugh of amusement.

"You remember doctor Marcoh, don't you?" Envy questioned as he drove through central, random military officer disguise up. One perk of being in Yumi's body was she wouldn't get questioned for doing things military related. Yumi was, after all, a state alchemist before her body got stolen.

"The scientist who created the philosopher stone? How could I ever for get him?" Kimblee replied as Misery put her arms under her head and leaned back in her seat.

"It appears he's escaped." Envy replied.

"Or rather, we _think _he has." Misery added with a pointed smirk at Envy.

"_You think_?" Kimblee repeated in disbelief.

"We're still sorting out all of the details." Envy replied.

"One of the chimera's that was guarding him is now missing, and we found a body with now head with the word 'Venegance' written in blood across the wall." Misery explained.

"So why do you think he's escaped and not dead?" Kimblee questioned.

"Doctor Marcoh's specialty was transmuting live tissue." Envy said thoughtfully.

"Meaning that he could have used the chimera in his place." Misery added.

"And if THAT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH!" Envy's voice started to rise in anger.

"We believe that he has escaped with the ishvalan warrior who goes by the name of 'Scar'." Misery said, realizing that Envy was getting too pissed off to continue.

"Well how about it?" Envy questioned with a wide grin on his face.

"You do have a point." Kimblee commented as he looked outside the window. "It's inexcusable if I've let a survivor crawl out of my path of destruction." Misery grinned.

"Could, Now that _that's _all sorted." She smirked as she glared Envy down.

"Alright. Report back to father, if you want!" Envy snapped irritably.

She smirked. "I was gonna do that anyway." She said before she simply walked out of the car at the next stopping point.

* * *

**(One week later.)**

Misery slowly narrowed her eyes before she bended her knees slightly and jumped into the air, landing on a tree branch. "I think it's time to have a little talk with this bitch." She smirked as she closed her eyes and allowed her consciousness to slip away.

_"Hello Misery." Yumi said, not moving from her sitting position on the floor of the pitch black room. "Having fun with my body?"_

_"Ha ha ha. Yeah. I gotta tell ya, I'd forgotten what it felt like to have such an energetic young body." Misery mocked as she slowly approached her._

_"Yes. It does appear that way, doesn't it." Se slowly lifted her head to look at the Homunculus. "At least Ed, Al, and Ling are safe."_

_"Ling? What are you talking about?" Misery questioned._

_"Well, Ling went up north with Ed and Al, didn't he?" Misery blinked at her before she sat down on her knees in front of the human. _

_"Let's play a little memory game, shall we?" _

_"Why should I?" Yumi retorted._

_"Because. What else do you have to do?!" Misery smirked at her._

_"You've got a point there." Yumi said with a sigh._

_"Do you remember Greed?" Misery asked simply._

_"Of course I do!" Yumi snapped._

_"What happened to him?!"_

_"Wrath killed him!" This went on and on for quite sometime._

_"Who do you want revenge on and why?"_

_"Envy for telling daddy where Greed was. Wrath for killing Greed. Kimblee for killing Alice."_

_"Who is Ling Yao?"_

_"A prince of Xing. He is the only reminder I have left of Greed!"_

_"Hmn...What is the last thing you remember?"_

_"I remember being in Gluttony's stomach, Ed got us out, there was some old guy, and the rest is all just a blur." Misery's eyes widened in shock and she smirked. _

_"How fascinating."_

Misery's eyes flew open and she grinned widely at the thought. "Hm... I think I will go pay Pride and Wrath a little visit."

**No matter how many times we're reborn  
I want to meet you here again  
I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**

**We talked until the sun came up in the morning**  
**We held hands until the sun went down in the evening**  
**Let's spend tomorrow and the next day like this too**  
**Shadows and light**

**Now I wonder**  
**What do you carry in your heart**  
**And what world did you live in?**  
**You can't find warmth alone**  
**Looking at the town with lonely eyes**  
**When I met you** **I learned for the first time**  
**Just how much strength love gives you**

**No matter how many times we're reborn**  
**I want to meet you here again**  
**I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**  
**I can't sleep alone, because I can't dream**  
**On starless nights, I'll keep shining on you**  
**And take you to a place where no anxiety can reach you**

**I can go anywhere if I'm with you**  
**Even roads that I couldn't walk alone**  
**With you I can walk them, humming as I go**  
**As long as you're here, I'm happy.**

* * *

**I'm sorry if this seemed a bit rushed I just really wanted to get this up so that I can get to writing...chapter twenty!**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	20. Wrath vs MiseryYumi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

Misery was shocked when she hoped into the dining room window of the Bradley estate to find Wrath fighting with Greed and Greed spewing some nonsense.

_"... What's going on, Misery?!" _Yumi's voice said in her head.

"Now not the time, Yumi." Misery snapped but gasped suddenly, grabbing her chest and digging her nails into her skin as Yumi's thoughts hit her brain wildly and flashbacks flew through her mind. Flashbacks of Greed, Chimera's, the Ishval revolution, these weren't Misery's memories at all! They were Yumi's.

**Failure concentrating**  
**Body/motor responses hesitating**  
**Soul/ego shaking**  
**Blur between daydreams and awakening **  
**Loss of control and perpetual**  
**Sense that luck and light are fading**  
**No more ruminating**  
**Shake the strife off your life or keep on waiting**

**That's my situation**  
**Can't escape 'cause to run is degradation**  
**No expectations**  
**Still I fight to bite temptation**

**Got to be brave as I unenclave**  
**Find the prize is my fixation, I'm **  
**Still holding onto my pride, Oh**

**Is this the shine of a wine-toasted victory**  
**Or is it just a sad bitter sigh of defeat?**  
**I'll take it either way.  
If fate is just a play **  
**I'm tying the strings up starting today**

**Sound the chime, golden time**  
**Steal perfection in its prime**  
**Take your place, poker face **  
**Ready for the race** **I will choose to refuse the illusion**  
**And shatter the nightmare**

**Faking tame, pressure game**  
**Win or lose it's all the same**  
**Pay the fine, border line **  
**Hapless to divine**  
**If there's any how many and when**  
**Will these games find an ender?**  
**What's the last thing I want to surrender? **

Misery fell to her knees, her purple eyes wide with fury. "What, the fuck, is, happening?!" She gasped out in between breaths.

_Yumi glanced around her to find herself back in that first room with the deep blue colored carpet, no doors no windows, just the blue carpet and black roof and walls. She noticed a bright light at the top, probably on the roof she thought, and somehow managed to float up to it and look through it hesitantly. _

_Her eyes widened as she saw what looked like Ling fighting Wrath. She couldn't hear what they were saying but she could see that Ling was losing. "No! Not Ling too!" She gasped out, her jaw clenching in fury. She watched as Ling ran towards the window but she didn't care. She was a homunculus. And damn god, she was going to kill Wrath. _

_She dove straight into the bright light. _

Misery fell to the ground on her side next to where Wrath had dropped two of the four swords he was using. She started to thrash around, one hand on either side of her head as she fought against the determined human inside her head. "Stop..." She growled out and flipped onto her stomach, her nails digging into the floor before her thrashing and cries of pain stopped.

She slowly moved her legs so that she was stood on her knees. She picked up both of the swords in front of her and in one swift movement threw one straight at Wrath's head. He caught with ease before he slowly turned around to face her.

"Misery, what is the meaning of this?" He growled out. She grinned widely and slowly placed one foot on the ground, her arm rested on the leg as she twirled the other sword in her hand before she slowly rose completely to her feet, her heels digging into the floor.

"It's Yumi." She growled as she spun around and flicked some hair out of her face, raising her head to glare him dead in the eye. Her deep blue eyes holding a dangerous look in them, as if they were challenging his purple ones.

"I see. So Misery let you out?" Yumi laughed a cold emotionless laugh.

"She didn't exactly have much choice in the matter." She frowned at him. "But I didn't crawl out to chat with you. I forced my way out to finally get my revenge!" She snapped before she rushed forward. Her eyes widened as he immediately stabbed her in the shoulder causing a cry of pain to escape her mouth. She gritted her teeth and quickly jumped back several paces. She ripped the sword out of her shoulder and darted quickly away, dodging his attacks as best as she could. She dropped to the ground only to get stabbed in the eye by Wrath's sword.

She ripped the sword out and rolled to the side out of the way only for something to pin her to the wall. It didn't take her long to realize it was Wrath's sword's, pinning her to the wall. She slowly let her shoulders relax, knowing Misery would take the opportunity. She could feel her wounds heal and grinen, immediately lifting her head and shoving Misery back down.

She pressed her fingers against the wall causing a loud explosion to sound throughout the room. Smoke filled the air, followed closely by the earth shaking. She hissed in pain as the giant fists snapped the swords in half. She ripped her hands out from what was left of the swords and cradled them to her body carefully as she burst out through the broken window, landing lightly in a tree.

* * *

She ran. Down the streets through central, knowing she wasn't safe. Gluttony could be hiding anywhere. Envy could be any of the people she passed. Pride could be in every shadow. Wrath could be on his way _right now_. And Sloth could be under her feet. Right under the very ground she ran on.

Without thinking she darted onto the train docks, breathing heavily. She narrowed her eyes as she saw a letter lying on the floor with her name written on it. She opened it up and started to read in her head.

_"Dear Misery/Yumi.  
I know this is probably Misery who is reading this.  
But I was just wondering if you could get Yumi to read this and write us back._

_Hey Yumi.  
How's life as a Homunculus?_

_Listen...Don't come up North.  
There's a lot going down, besides!  
We're leaving the North tomorrow.  
So is General Armstrong._

_Kimblee was up here.  
Please don't come up here just to get him._

_We'll be coming to Central next._

_I hope you get control of your body again soon._

_:)_

_~Ed & Al._

_Ps. Your old boss and mentor, General Armstrong.  
She is fucking scary!  
If you do come up here and we're still here locked up unconscious in a cell...  
PLEASE DON'T LET HER KILL US!" _Yumi smiled brightly before she quickly got to work on a reply.

"Hey there, Pipsqueak..." She murmured to herself as she wrote.

* * *

Despite her best efforts she couldn't control Misery long enough for her to completely regenerate her wounds. She gritted her teeth and coughed up blood as she slowly made her way up hill towards the abandoned house Gluttony had eaten part of. "At least...nobody will bother me up here." She gritted her teeth together in agony as she fell to her knees and coughed up more blood before she scrambled to her feet and burst into the pitch black house.

She finally made herself over to a wall and fell down on her side breathing heavily. "Yumi!?" She narrowed her eyes and she struggled to look up, her vision blurry but sure enough she sould still easily make out Ed's form as he waved somebody over.

_"Hey, Kid, You're gonna die if you keep this up."_

"I don't fucking care." She whispered.

_"Well you should! Look, I won't take control of your body for good. I'll let you have it back again, but your wounds need regeneration. And your soul is in some pretty bad shape, too." _Yumi's eyes widened. She would've argued more, but she just didn't have the strength.

"This... Better not be...a fucking...trick...Misery..." Yumi wheezed out before she allowed her shoulders to droop and her eyes to flutter close.

Suddenly her eyelids flew open and instead of her deep blue eyes, now a pair of bright purple eyes glared back at them. "It's about time the kid's strength wore out." She said as she stood up and stretched. "Not letting me regenerate these wounds actually causes _me _a _homunculus_ _some _pain after a while." Re electricity crackled all over her body.

"Misery, give her that body back!" Ed yelled as he hit her repeatedly in the head with a stick.

"Will you stop-"

"Give it back, Give it back, Give it back, Give it back, Give it back, Give it back, Give it back," Ed ordered repeatedly as he kept on hitting her.

"Will you stop that!" She snapped. "Look. It's not just the outside wounds that need healing. Her soul is in some pretty rough shape." Misery said.

"...What do you mean?" She sighed.

"Look. Ever since I too control of her body her thoughts have been filled with Greed, and Ling, and You and your brother, and ishval, and the military. Plus, seeing who she thinks is Ling, the one person who reminds her of Greed, nearly dying by Wrath's hand terrified her to such a degree that she needs to just cool her tits." Misery explained.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" Greed suddenly questioned from the doorframe.

"How am I supposed to know! She was your little girlfriend, Greed!" Misery snapped irritably causing him to chuckle.

"Oh well. We'll just have to wait for her to wake up and then-"

"She doesn't remember." Everybody turned to her. "That Greed is alive again and in Ling's body. She doesn't remember."

"What!?" Ed shouted.

"For some reason, she subconsciously wanted to forget it or something so she doesn't remember seeing Ling become a Homunculus." She explained.

"Well why don't we just tell her then?" Darius suggested causing Ed, Misery, and Greed to glare at him like he was crazy.

"Are you crazy!?" They all shouted in unison.

"She nearly broke my face when he died!" Ed exclaimed.

"She loves to hold a grudge." Suddenly His eyes closed and Ling grinned widely. "Not to mention the fact that Greed promised her he wouldn't die and the died." He said cheerfully.

"Plus," They all turned to look at Misery. "She's a homunculus now." They all gulped.

"Okay, it's settled. I'm gonna hide away inside my brain while she beats Greed to a bloody pulp." Ling decided abruptly.

**No matter how many times we're reborn  
I want to meet you here again  
I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**

**We talked until the sun came up in the morning**  
**We held hands until the sun went down in the evening**  
**Let's spend tomorrow and the next day like this too**  
**Shadows and light**

**Now I wonder**  
**What do you carry in your heart**  
**And what world did you live in?**  
**You can't find warmth alone**  
**Looking at the town with lonely eyes**  
**When I met you**  
**I learned for the first time**  
**Just how much strength love gives you**

**No matter how many times we're reborn**  
**I want to meet you here again**  
**I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**  
**I can't sleep alone, because I can't dream**  
**On starless nights, I'll keep shining on you**  
**And take you to a place where no anxiety can reach you**

**I can go anywhere if I'm with you**  
**Even roads that I couldn't walk alone**  
**With you I can walk them, humming as I go**  
**As long as you're here, I'm happy.**

* * *

**I know, I'm progressing through it really quickly, BUT it will all be made clear, later on! Just read, read, read. **

**Review, Review, Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	21. He's Alive?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

Yumi groaned and slowly sat up, her head pounding at the sudden movement. She slowly got to her feet and stretched, feeling incredibly rested to an epic degree. She slowly made her way out of the abandoned house and spotted Ed, Darius, Heinkel, and Ling standing around talking. She grinned before she waltzed over to them and draped an arm over Ling's shoulders.

"Hi Yumi!" Ling's voice came through her ears causing her to laugh lightly.

"Hey there, moron!" She joked, noticing the pile of empty food tins she laughed loudly. "It's a wonder you're not a giant fat ass."

"Hey! You're talking to the future Emperor of Xing!" He snapped.

Yumi smirked at him before she abruptly jumped onto his back and pulled him into a head lock with one arm that looked almost like a lopsided hug. "Okay, then. Xing has a moronic Emperor." She furrowed her eyebrows at Ling's cute innocent face and slowly cleared her throat.

"Hey, Ling?"

"What?!"

"Don't take this the wrong way or anything but black...really isn't your color." Everybody started to laugh including Yumi. Ed's eyes widened in fear for poor Greeling as he notice Greed take control again.

**Failure concentrating**  
**Body/motor responses hesitating**  
**Soul/ego shaking**  
**Blur between daydreams and awakening **  
**Loss of control and perpetual**  
**Sense that luck and light are fading**  
**No more ruminating**  
**Shake the strife off your life or keep on waiting**

**That's my situation**  
**Can't escape 'cause to run is degradation**  
**No expectations**  
**Still I fight to bite temptation**

**Got to be brave as I unenclave**  
**Find the prize is my fixation,  
I'm ** **Still holding onto my pride, Oh**

**Is this the shine of a wine-toasted victory**  
**Or is it just a sad bitter sigh of defeat?**  
**I'll take it either way.  
If fate is just a play ** **I'm tying the strings up starting today**

**Sound the chime, golden time**  
**Steal perfection in its prime**  
**Take your place, poker face **  
**Ready for the race** **I will choose to refuse the illusion**  
**And shatter the nightmare**

**Faking tame, pressure game**  
**Win or lose it's all the same**  
**Pay the fine, border line ** **Hapless to divine**  
**If there's any how many and when** **Will these games find an ender?**  
**What's the last thing I want to surrender? **

Yumi seemed to sense that something was different. She narrowed her eyes slowly. "Hey, Ling? What's wrong? You seem..._different_ from when I last saw you." She said, still having one arm wrapped around his neck. She froze, in all movements when she heard a very familiar laugh come from Ling's mouth and ring in her ears.

"Uh Yumi...That's not Ling..." Ed said awkwardly.

"What are you talking about. It looks like Ling. Talks like Ling. Sounds Like Ling. If It walks Like a duck and quacks like a duck..." She stopped suddenly and gritted her teeth together.

"What's the matter, Dollface?" Greed knew damn well that he was basically signing his own personal beat down by saying that, but since when has Greed cared?

Yumi's eyes traveled down to his hand where she saw the tattoo of the oroborus on the back of his left hand. She slowly moved her hands to his shoulders where she did a hand stand and swiftly flipped off of his back, through the air until she was stood several feet away.

She glared at him before she stalked forward her hands curled into fists as she stalked forward at a steady pace. Ed cringed and took several steps back, clearly not wanting to get in this. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down, glaring into his eyes.

"Did you miss me?" Her eye twitched and she slowly tightened her grip on his shirt.

"YOU FUCKING MORONIC SON. OF. A. BITCH!" She screamed in his face before she punched him in the face.

"What the hell, Yumi!" He exclaimed only to get a kick to the face. "Yumi-" CRACK! He held his now bleeding nose. "Would you just-" Before he could finish his sentence she slammed the palms of her hands onto the ground causing several spike to come out of the ground and go through him. He sighed before he quickly broke the spikes.

She swiftly pulled out her guns. "You know those things won't even scratch." Greed commented.

"Who said I was using them?" She snapped before she tossed them at Ed. She narrowed her eyes and slammed her hands down onto the ground causing water to fall down on his head, soaking him. She smirked and stood up straight again.

"Don't you think this is a _bit _of an overreaction?" Greed questioned causing a small frown to form on her lips.

_"No,"_ She said before she darted forward and punched him square in the face.

_"Ooh! Ouch, that's gotta hurt! Ha ha ha!" _Misery's voice sounded in her head.

"Misery, not now. Your voice is very distracting." She snapped before she flipped over his head and landed behind him where she elbowed him in the back causing an irritated sigh to escape his lips. He spun around and caught her fists in his hands easily causing her glare to intensify. She ripped her fists out of his grip and jumped back several feet.

She crossed her arms over her chest for a moment with a thoughtful look on her face. She grinned and threw her arms out at full length causing two identical tornado's to go hurling in his direction. He narrowed his eyes and darted through them until he was in front of her. She kicked him in the torso easily causing him to sigh. "You're _so stubborn!_" He complained as he swiped at her only for her to duck under his arm and jump several. Feet. Away.

She was getting even more pissed off now. She could feel tears stinging her eyes as she remembered the last thing either of them had said to each other.

_"Don't die, okay?"_

_"Wouldn't dream of it, Dollface." _

She gritted her teeth and ran forward and full speed a punched him square in the face knocking him back, flat on his ass. She spun around and ran over to a tree before she ran up it. She got about halfway up then fell flat on her ass on the ground.

"Jeez. That kid sure does have a temper." A different voice spoke up as she slowly stood up and dusted herself off.

"Misery! Why take control of her body, AFTER she beats me up?!" Greed snapped.

"Now where's the fun in that. It's not like you didn't deserve it." Misery commented as she shrugged her shoulders.

"She's gonna be mad at me for a while, isn't she?" Greed guessed as he glared at his sister.

"Yup." Misery said, popping the 'p' with a grin.

"Perfect." The Homunculus muttered.

**No matter how many times we're reborn  
I want to meet you here again  
I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**

**We talked until the sun came up in the morning**  
**We held hands until the sun went down in the evening**  
**Let's spend tomorrow and the next day like this too**  
**Shadows and light**

**Now I wonder**  
**What do you carry in your heart**  
**And what world did you live in?**  
**You can't find warmth alone**  
**Looking at the town with lonely eyes**  
**When I met you** **I learned for the first time**  
**Just how much strength love gives you**

**No matter how many times we're reborn**  
**I want to meet you here again**  
**I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**  
**I can't sleep alone, because I can't dream**  
**On starless nights, I'll keep shining on you**  
**And take you to a place where no anxiety can reach you**

**I can go anywhere if I'm with you**  
**Even roads that I couldn't walk alone**  
**With you I can walk them, humming as I go**  
**As long as you're here, I'm happy.**

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. :D I'll try to get another chapter up today.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	22. Saying Goodbye

**A/N: Okay, I know I've already done the whole episoe 44 thing BUT now I'm circling back to episode 33. So, I'm making it that episode 44 comes before episode 33 in this fanfic.**

**Also! Fair warning! There. Will. Be. Fluff in this chapter! XD **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

Yumi narrowed her eyes at the homunculus under the tree she was in. She smirked and continuously dropped little pinches of fire on his head,

"Do. You. Mind?" Greed snapped, clearly annoyed.

"Not at all." She said, flicking another flame at him causing him to sigh and go over to talk to Ed. She gasped as she remembered something and jumped off of the tree branch, landing on her feet on the ground before she stalked over to Ed and Greed.

"What's wrong?" Greed asked worriedly.

"I'm going to the North." She announced.

**Failure concentrating**  
**Body/motor responses hesitating**  
**Soul/ego shaking**  
**Blur between daydreams and awakening **  
**Loss of control and perpetual**  
**Sense that luck and light are fading**  
**No more ruminating**  
**Shake the strife off your life or keep on waiting**

**That's my situation**  
**Can't escape 'cause to run is degradation**  
**No expectations**  
**Still I fight to bite temptation**

**Got to be brave as I unenclave**  
**Find the prize is my fixation, I'm  
** **Still holding onto my pride, Oh**

**Is this the shine of a wine-toasted victory**  
**Or is it just a sad bitter sigh of defeat?**  
**I'll take it either way.  
If fate is just a play **  
**I'm tying the strings up starting today**

**Sound the chime, golden time**  
**Steal perfection in its prime**  
**Take your place, poker face **  
**Ready for the race** **I will choose to refuse the illusion**  
**And shatter the nightmare**

**Faking tame, pressure game**  
**Win or lose it's all the same**  
**Pay the fine, border line **  
**Hapless to divine  
** **If there's any how many and when**  
**Will these games find an ender?**  
**What's the last thing I want to surrender? **

"What do you mean?" Greed and Ed said in unison.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. As soon as I see to Kimblee." She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets casually with a sigh.

"Kimblee?" Greed was thoroughly confused.

"Ed'll fill you in." She promised with a smirk before she turned to Ed and held out her hand. "Guns, please."

"Oh, right." He quickly put her gun back in her hand. She grinned before she slipped them back into the holders on her skirt.

"Yumi, you do know that Father will be looking for you more than Misery right? And Kimblee is working for Father, isn't he?" Greed reminded her.

"We've already got that covered, don't we, Misery?" Suddenly her eyes turned a light shade of purple.

"Yeah, Kid." She smirked at Greed. "Don't worry, bro. I'll take good care of your girl." Greed glared at her and crossed his arms over his chest,

"What's your plan?" Misery smirked.

"Your girls smart. She came up with the whole thing." Her eyes turned blue again.

"What we're going to do is let Misery take control of my body, while we're going to Briggs, and when we get there I'll take control of my body, once I am sure it is safe to do so." Yumi said quickly.

"So basically when we're sure that Kimblee isn't around to see her eyes." Misery added as she took control.

"I just hope General Armstrong doesn't," She gulped. "Kill me." She paled slightly earning a confused look from Greed.

"Think of her as that Izumi chick that mentored the Elrics." Misery added with a sigh.

"Okay...Why would you die?" Greed asked.

"Cause I let a fucking homunculus take my body!" Yumi snapped, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh!" Ed and Ling said causing Yumi to sigh as she slammed the palm of her hand into her face in an epic facepalm.

* * *

She stood at the train station, still dressed in her usual outfit. "Uh, shouldn't you wear something warmer if you're heading to the north?" Greed questioned, noticing her skirt and simple jacket.

"Nah. I'll be fine." She said with a smirk. It was very awkward.

_**"All boarding train 2015 for 9:00 PM**_** departure."** The intercome announced.

"You should probably get going." Greed reminded her.

"Mhm." She nodded and scratched her arm nervously before she slowly looked away. A couple of painfully awkward seconds passed with neither of them moving or saying a word when finally Yumi lunged forward and kissed Greed unexpectedly. He was surprised but kissed her back in the end causing her to smile before they broke apart, gasping for air.

Greed smirking as he noticed a blushing Yumi staring at him. "I...um..."

"Yes?" He prompted.

"I...really did miss you..." She said after a minute.

"I know doll." He said after a minute or two." She smiled brightly at him before she gave him another quick peck on the lips.

"Don't die, Okay?" The words were so familiar yet so painful.

"Wouldn't dream of it, dollface." She felt a small smile tug at her lips before she grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him again.

"I meant it, Greed! Please, just, don't die this time!" She was close to tears now, sniffling slightly as she allowed a few tears to fall out of her eyes.

"Hey," Greed slowly caressed her face in one hand, forcing her to look up at into his enchanting purple eyes. "I promise, Yumi. I won't die on you again. When you get back from the North after you show this Kimblee guy who he's messing with, I _will _be here. Okay?" She sniffled slightly before she closed her eyes and slowed him to hug her.

"You better not be lying to me, Greed." Greed laughed at that.

"Doll, you know me better than that. I make it a rule of thumb not to fight women or, tell lies." She laughed lightly before she saw her train starting to pull away.

"Oh shit!" Her eyes widened.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can catch up, right? With that little wind trick of yours." She giggled lightly before she quickly kissed him.

"I'm gonna miss you." He smiled.

"Me too, doll. Me too." He said with a soft smile on his face as he kissed her again before he dropped his arms back to his side, knowing that she had to go. She clung to him for a moment longer before she slowly let go of him, her right hand gently brushing his left one. Oroborus tattoo brushed against oroborus tattoo and after a moment longer of staring into each others eyes.

Purple eyes met blue for a moment longer before Yumi sighed, hesitantly letting go of his hand. She kissed him once more, whispering a few words into his ear before she spun around and darted after the train. She put her hands in the shape of a karate chop and placed them over her chest before she swiftly slashed her hands through the ear causing a huge gust of wind to sweep under her feet and lift her up into the air.

She landed on the train rail balcony thing at the end with one knee on the ground, her other foot pressed firmly on the ground next to it with both hand on either side of her. She slowly got to her feet and turned towards Greed. She smiled brightly before she waved to him and disappeared inside the train.

* * *

**(Greed's POV) **

Greed allowed his finger tips to brush gently along the back of his left hand where her touch still lingered. He could still hear her voice running through his head as she had spoken her parting words soothingly to him.

_"I love you."_ He sighed and put his face in his hand, a wide grin spreading on his face as he started to laugh. It started out as a quiet chuckle but slowly escalated into loud laughing to the sky. He chuckled for a moment longer before he removed his hand from his face and watched the retreating train as she disappeared from sight, inside said train. He smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest in his usual cocky demeanor.

"I love you too."

**No matter how many times we're reborn  
I want to meet you here again  
I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**

**We talked until the sun came up in the morning**  
**We held hands until the sun went down in the evening**  
**Let's spend tomorrow and the next day like this too**  
**Shadows and light**

**Now I wonder**  
**What do you carry in your heart**  
**And what world did you live in?**  
**You can't find warmth alone**  
**Looking at the town with lonely eyes**  
**When I met you** **I learned for the first time**  
**Just how much strength love gives you**

**No matter how many times we're reborn**  
**I want to meet you here again**  
**I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**  
**I can't sleep alone, because I can't dream**  
**On starless nights, I'll keep shining on you**  
**And take you to a place where no anxiety can reach you**

**I can go anywhere if I'm with you**  
**Even roads that I couldn't walk alone**  
**With you I can walk them, humming as I go**  
**As long as you're here, I'm happy.**

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed my very shitty attempt at fluff. I suck at this sorta thing. ^_^; But nyeh. I hope you guys liked it, regardless. I'm really sorry if this seemed rushed!**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	23. Train Ride

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.  
**

Misery sighed boredly as she stared out the window of the moving train. She glanced down at her wrists where there was Yumi's alchemic bracelets hanging limply on her wrists. "Hey Yumi?"

_"Hmn? What is it?" _Yumi's voice sounded in her head.

"I was just curious about these bracelets of yours..." She trailed off.

_"What about them?" _

"Well you said that Like Ed, though you aren't quite as famous people do know who their talking about when they mention the Elements Alchemist, right?" Misery said thoughtfully.

_"What's your point?" _Misery smiled.

"So, those people who have heard of you, especially Kimblee who was in the same war as you, won't they know who you are if your wearing these bracelets?" Misery questioned curiously.

_"Hmn? ... I suppose...You could be right." _Misery grinned.

"Don't worry, kid. They'll be just here in my pocket." She assured her before slipping the bracelets into the jacket pocket on the right side of her torso. "You worry too mu-" She broke off from what she was going to say when a loud explosion sounded behind her.

**Failure concentrating**  
**Body/motor responses hesitating**  
**Soul/ego shaking**  
**Blur between daydreams and awakening **  
**Loss of control and perpetual**  
**Sense that luck and light are fading**  
**No more ruminating**  
**Shake the strife off your life or keep on waiting**

**That's my situation**  
**Can't escape 'cause to run is degradation**  
**No expectations**  
**Still I fight to bite temptation**

**Got to be brave as I unenclave**  
**Find the prize is my fixation, I'm  
** **Still holding onto my pride, Oh**

**Is this the shine of a wine-toasted victory**  
**Or is it just a sad bitter sigh of defeat?**  
**I'll take it either way.  
If fate is just a play **  
**I'm tying the strings up starting today**

**Sound the chime, golden time**  
**Steal perfection in its prime**  
**Take your place, poker face **  
**Ready for the race** **I will choose to refuse the illusion**  
**And shatter the nightmare**

**Faking tame, pressure game**  
**Win or lose it's all the same**  
**Pay the fine, border line **  
**Hapless to divine  
** **If there's any how many and when**  
**Will these games find an ender?**  
**What's the last thing I want to surrender?**

_"What was that?!" _Yumi practically screamed at her, causing her ears to ring.

"Damn it, Yumi! Keep your voice down!" Misery complained as she darted over to the door at the end of the train car they were in and flung it open only to be greeted by a blizzard to the face.

_"Damn it, Misery! Get moving!" _Yumi's voice shouted again.

"I'm going, I'm going. Jeez." Misery muttered before she stepped outside and slammed the door behind her. She bended her knees slightly and then jumped up into the air, landing heavily on her feet on top of one of the many roofs around them. She noticed one of the train cars near the end had smoke coming out of it. This intrigued the homunculus.

She ran forward, jumping from rooftop to rooftop until she came to a screeching halt, her nails digging into the roof to keep herself from falling off.

She jumped down to a part of the train that had no walls or roof on it and noticed a man heading on out on the smoking train car. "I don't want to be anywhere near these two maniacs when their fighting, I think it's about time for me to get off this train." Misery couldn't help herself. She laughed loudly as his face paled. "I can't!" He whined.

"Oh for the love of-" Yumi said suddenly grasping control of her body again and lifting him off of the ground with one hand. "Misery, take control and throw him off. The snow should blanket it but try to look insane or something." Misery grinned from inside her.

"Come on, Kid. You don't give me enough credit." She said as she curled her fingers slightly and grinned widely at Yoki who gulped which just caused her to laugh. "Have a nice trip, motherfucker." She smirked before she threw him down off of the train straight into a blanket of snow.

"Hey!" _'Hmn?'_ Misery slowly turned around just in time to duck under the attack of a tall ishvalan guy with white hair and a scar in his face. She ducked under his arm as she rushed forward and quickly to a sideways flip onto the roof of the car closest to them. "Who are you?" Misery laughed at his question and slowly placed a hand on her hip.

"Why, I'm just a state alchemist." She said innocently.

"Your lies and deceit will not work on me!" He yelled before he jumped up in front of her, swinging his right arm at her. The homunculus ducked the attack with ease and jumped back a couple of feet. "Well if you must know," She appeared behind him and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug in a teasing manner. "The name's Misery." She whispered in his ear before she yelped in fake shock as she dodged another of his attacks. "So violent. Such hostility."

He glared her up and down as she back flipped onto an add on higher roof thing on the roof of the train and simply sat there with one leg crossed over the other.

She rolled her eyes at him before she slowly closed her eyes, a soft smirk appearing on her face as she allowed Yumi to take control again. Yumi flicked her wrist, eyes still closed, sending a gust of wind at him, which sent him flying down onto the lower level. Misery laughed as she jumped down off of the extension roof and sat down looking down at Scar and Kimblee as they circled each other.

"I'm sensing some hostility in the air." She laughed, holding her sides as she mocked the two humans.

"Hello Misery." Kimblee greeted her. "What brings you way up North, like this?"

She smirked at him. "It's none of your business Kimblee." She said calmly as she simply watched the two of them fight. "Try not to destroy _all _of the train, Kimblee." Misery scolded with a sly grin on her face.

_"MISERY! YOU KNOW WHO THAT IS! YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANT HIS HEAD! LET! ME! THE FUCK! OUT!" _Yumi screamed in her head.

"Think about it, kid. Which would you rather. Take revenge on him yourself or just watch him die?" She questioned quietly, her eyes darting downward to where Kimblee now lay with a pipe stuck in his body. Yumi snarled and, in a furious rage, grabbed onto Misery's soul and yanked it downwards before she took it's place in control.

She rushed forward, landing a little ways behind Scar, only for a loud explosion that made her blood run cold to echo throughout her ears. Her eyes widened as she saw the train car the Kimblee was bleeding to death on and all of the ones in front of it take off while all of the rear cars simply came to a stop.

"KIMBLEE!" She screamed in fury. She started to pace back and forth on the car with no shelter, kicking over anything she could get her hands on. She eventually sunk down to her knees. "Damn it. That fucking bastard got away from me AGAIN." She snarled out.

"What are you talking about?" Scar questioned, a scowl on his face.

"You and I are a lot alike." She said quietly.

"You are a state alchemist. I am a servant of god. We are NOTHING alike!" He roared.

"Oh but we are. Much like you, the only thing I care about, is getting my revenge." She said sadly as she put her face in her hands.

"Who are you? You're acting different from before!" He snapped.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I don't know if Misery's father is looking for her, or not. Regardless, that was Misery. She's a homunculus that occasionally takes control of my body. She's a bit childish." She chuckled lightly. "My name's Yumi Yatsuke." She introduced herself before she slowly got to her feet and shoved her hands into her pockets.

Not waiting for him to answer she hopped off of what was left of the train and started to run down a steep snowy path towards the mountains.

**No matter how many times we're reborn  
I want to meet you here again  
I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**

**We talked until the sun came up in the morning**  
**We held hands until the sun went down in the evening**  
**Let's spend tomorrow and the next day like this too**  
**Shadows and light**

**Now I wonder**  
**What do you carry in your heart**  
**And what world did you live in?**  
**You can't find warmth alone**  
**Looking at the town with lonely eyes**  
**When I met you** **I learned for the first time**  
**Just how much strength love gives you**

**No matter how many times we're reborn**  
**I want to meet you here again**  
**I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**  
**I can't sleep alone, because I can't dream**  
**On starless nights, I'll keep shining on you**  
**And take you to a place where no anxiety can reach you**

**I can go anywhere if I'm with you**  
**Even roads that I couldn't walk alone**  
**With you I can walk them, humming as I go**  
**As long as you're here, I'm happy.**

* * *

**:D Next chapter will involve General Armstrong, obviously. :) I'll try to update again today,**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	24. North Briggs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.**

Misery winced slightly as she continued on up the hill. She stopped when she saw a dark shadow fall over her.

It was a tall guy with black hair that he had up in a ponytail that was also part of a mohawk. She narrowed her eyes and quickly put her hand on the ground behind her before she did a one-handed, hand stand away from his attempt at squashing her.

_"Wait a second is that...?" _Yumi's voice entered her head before she broke out into laughter as she suddenly took control of her body again without warning.

_"Damn it, Yumi! You could warn me before you do that!" _She heard Misery exclaim.

"Sorry, Miz. Can't risk you killing him now." She grinned and swiftly dodged to the side away from him. "Buck-" She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because he lashed forward again. "Would you just." She growled out in frustration as she backflipped out of the way.

She yanked her silver bracelets out of her pocket and tossed them up in the air. She smirked and point her fingers upwards and she raised her hands high above her head. She slammed her hands onto the ground as the bracelets slipped around her wrists causing the earth to shake an a huge brick wall to appear out of the ground, wrapping around his alchemic arm.

"Yumi?" Buckaneer questioned.

**Failure concentrating**  
**Body/motor responses hesitating**  
**Soul/ego shaking**  
**Blur between daydreams and awakening **  
**Loss of control and perpetual**  
**Sense that luck and light are fading**  
**No more ruminating**  
**Shake the strife off your life or keep on waiting**

**That's my situation**  
**Can't escape 'cause to run is degradation**  
**No expectations**  
**Still I fight to bite temptation**

**Got to be brave as I unenclave**  
**Find the prize is my fixation, I'm  
** **Still holding onto my pride, Oh**

**Is this the shine of a wine-toasted victory**  
**Or is it just a sad bitter sigh of defeat?**  
**I'll take it either way.  
If fate is just a play **  
**I'm tying the strings up starting today**

**Sound the chime, golden time**  
**Steal perfection in its prime**  
**Take your place, poker face **  
**Ready for the race** **I will choose to refuse the illusion**  
**And shatter the nightmare**

**Faking tame, pressure game**  
**Win or lose it's all the same**  
**Pay the fine, border line **  
**Hapless to divine  
** **If there's any how many and when**  
**Will these games find an ender?**  
**What's the last thing I want to surrender?**

"What gave me away?" She snapped irritably at him as she placed her hands on her hips before she seemed to realize something. "And what the fuck were you trying to motherfucking do, kill me!?" She snapped as she pressed her hands deep into the snow causing the earth around his arm to disappear.

"Ha ha ha! Hey, I didn't know it was you, you should've told me it was you!" He retorted.

"Oh yeah. While your attacking me and trying to fucking kill me I'm supposed to go all, "Hey, Buck, just so you know this is Yumi! I know it's been a couple of years, like, since before Ishval and shit but I hope you remember." Yeah, like that would've worked." He laughed loudly at her.

"Buckaneer! Explain yourself at once!" A familiar voice shouted from above causing Yumi to pale. This was the only person that she publicly and privately respected. She slowly turned and stood up straight in that same saluting position as Buckaneer.

"It is good to see you again, General, sir!" Yumi greeted, her face emotionless, which was difficult, with Misery cracking jokes inside her head, but not impossible.

_'Ha ha HA! Oh, my god! You look like a whipped puppy, Yumi! Ha ha ha! Wow, can't say I blame you though. She is pretty scary.' _Yumi ignored her as best she could as she waited for General Olivier Armstrong's response.

"Enter." She said simply before she turned around and headed inside. Yumi slowly walked forward, quietly slipping her gun back into it's holster easily from when she'd withdrew it during the fight, and quietly walked past the doors and into Fort Briggs.

* * *

"From what I hear, you have met my brother Alex." She nodded emotionlessly.

"Yes Ma'am." She replied stoically.

"Is he doing alright?" She questioned. "I haven't seen him in a while but I guess, from what I've heard." She replied.

"Never mind him." Olivier said briskly. "I want to know why you would come all the way up here to meet me. I want to know everything. Including was that tattoo on your right hand is." She froze and slowly put her hands behind her back subconsciously. "Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

She blinked several times. "I want to tell you everything! I really do!" Yumi said quickly. "It's just...To tell you that... It could put some of you guys in danger..." She said after a moment or two. "Inhuman danger." She added.

* * *

"So, what work is she making me do this time?" Yumi said sadly, her shoulders slouching slightly.

He didn't respond causing her to cross her arms over her chest. "Come on, Miles! You're going to ignore me _again_?" She crumbled under her breath.

He laughed lightly. "I guess not." He said simply causing her to facepalm.

"Survival of the fittest." She murmured, almost reading his mind.

"Survival of the fittest." He replied simply before they came to a long hall with icicles lining the roof. One fell down towards her and she easily jumped back a couple of paces away from it. "All of these icicles need to be scraped off." He replied causing her to let out a small sigh.

"Alright." She said before she slowly placed buckets down along the hall. She hopped up onto the railing and thrust her arms out at full length sending red alchemic lines forward at the icicles. Near the roof where each icicle began they began to melt slowly. She smirked and jumped forward and kicked an icicle head on, causing it to fall into a bucket, but causing her to fall flat on her ass.

She sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Later when she was finally done she made her way through into what she liked to call the tank room. She froze when she heard the sounds of the ground shaking. She noticed a couple of guys with their ears pressed to the ground and slowly knelt down to the ground, allowing her fingers to gently brush against the ground before her eyes widened.

"Hey! Get away from there!" She warned.

"What?"

Before she could respond the earth started to crack causing Yumi's eyes to narrow before she ran forward and pushed them back. _"Shit! Yumi, I think this is-"_ Before Misery could respond Yumi interrupted her.

"I think so. Damn it, Miz. Your brother has the worst timing in the world." She muttered before she jumped back several paces, powering her alchemic energy into her hands. "Damn...Water probably wouldn't do much. Same with air and earth... Maybe I could try fire..." She murmured under her breath in thought as she slowly started to fiddle with her bracelets.

The earth exploded and a tall guy that was basically all muscles climbed out. His legs and arms looked far too small to belong to his body, but who was she to judge? Se slowly clenched her hands into fists as he turned towards her. "Misery..." His voice was deep, raspy, and VERY lazy.

Misery suddenly grasped a hold of her body. "Hello Sloth."

**No matter how many times we're reborn  
****I want to meet you here again  
I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**

**We talked until the sun came up in the morning  
** **We held hands until the sun went down in the evening  
** **Let's spend tomorrow and the next day like this too**  
**Shadows and light**

**Now I wonder**  
**What do you carry in your heart**  
**And what world did you live in?**  
**You can't find warmth alone**  
**Looking at the town with lonely eyes**  
**When I met you** **I learned for the first time**  
**Just how much strength love gives you**

**No matter how many times we're reborn  
** **I want to meet you here again** **I  
'll hold your hand so we're not separated**  
**I can't sleep alone, because I can't dream**  
**On starless nights, I'll keep shining on you**  
**And take you to a place where no anxiety can reach you**

**I can go anywhere if I'm with you**  
**Even roads that I couldn't walk alone**  
**With you I can walk them, humming as I go**  
**As long as you're here, I'm happy.**

* * *

**Lol XD Yes, Another cliffie. I will try to update this story again today but, I dunno.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	25. Sloth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

"Hello Sloth." Misery said with a smirk as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sloth glared intensely before he slowly dozed off causing Misery to face palm, rolling her purple eyes exaggeratedly. "Same old Sloth." She muttered under her breath in annoyance.

"Oh my fucking god! You're sleeping!?" Yumi yelled in surprised.

"Hmn...'Go dig a hole.' How annoying." Sloth murmured in annoyance.

"I'm guessing dad sent you huh." It would've been hard for anybody to keep up with the two of them, switching between souls in control every other sentence.

"Why should I care about you?" Sloth said causing Yumi to laugh at Misery's dumbfounded expression.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt, Miz. Heh heh heh! Oh my god! Your face!" She was holding her sides as she laughed now.

**Failure concentrating**  
**Body/motor responses hesitating**  
**Soul/ego shaking** **  
Blur between daydreams and awakening  
** **Loss of control and perpetual**  
**Sense that luck and light are fading**  
**No more ruminating** **S  
hake the strife off your life or keep on waiting**

**That's my situation**  
**Can't escape 'cause to run is degradation**  
**No expectations  
** **Still I fight to bite temptation**

**Got to be brave as I unenclave**  
**Find the prize is my fixation, I'm **  
**Still holding onto my pride, Oh **

**Is this the shine of a wine-toasted victory**  
**Or is it just a sad bitter sigh of defeat?**  
**I'll take it either way.  
If fate is just a play ** **I'm tying the strings up starting today**

**Sound the chime, golden time  
** **Steal perfection in its prime  
** **Take your place, poker face **  
**Ready for the race** **I will choose to refuse the illusion**  
**And shatter the nightmare**

**Faking tame, pressure game**  
**Win or lose it's all the same**  
**Pay the fine, border line **  
**Hapless to divine**  
** If there's any how many and when**  
**Will these games find an ender?**  
**What's the last thing I want to surrender? **

She slowly stopped laughing just in time to jump out of the way of his attack. "What the hell!?"

"Orders. Fathers orders...Such a pain...Dispose of traitors...what a pain... I suppose dying would be a pain too..." She narrowed her eyes in anger before she slowly pulled her bracelets on around her wrists again. She slammed her hands down onto the ground and sent a handful of mini meteors at him. They just bounced off of his chest causing her to visibly pale.

"Fire!" One of the Briggs soldiers yelled before a bunch of others shot at him causing Yumi to facepalm.

"The guns aren't affecting him at all!" Bucaneer exclaimed.

"You've just noticed that, have you?" She commented with a swift glare his way before she swiftly pulled out her own guns, at least they'd protect her somewhat. She froze and groaned in anger and annoyance as he went up a lifter thing causing a majority of the other soldiers in the room to run upstairs after him.

"Shit!" She yelled and ran forward, crouching down lower and lower with each step she took she eventually slammed her hands down onto the ground before doing a quick handstand and landing on her feet on a chunk of earth as it went soaring upwards, her nails digging into it.

"It won't help anything much if the Drachmans figure out we're in trouble." Yumi quickly front flipped up onto the ledge and narrowed her eyes. She honestly didn't know what to do. There was one element she could use...Darkness...but... No. She'd promised herself she would never use it. It was inhumane.

_"You're worried about being inhumane when you're fighting a homunculus?!"_ Misery sounded astonished and pissed off.

"Look, Misery, I don't have time for this shit." She muttered. "Shit is going down, and the shit that's going down could turn very bad very soon." She snapped before she rushed forward and flicked her wrist sending fire at him, which he just shook off of him.

"Get out of my way, Yatsuke!" Yumi glanced over her shoulder to see Olivier inside a huge ass tank causing her eyes to widen.

"Sure." She said as she quickly rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet. Her wrist held at a certain angle as she got ready to use fire again if she had to.

_"Sorry Kid, but I'm taken over now." _Misery said calmly.

"Misery, don't you dare. If you so much as control one finger so help me god I'll-" Before she could finish her sentence she felt her control over her body disappear.

"Hey, General lady!" Misery said, her voice deeper than Yumi's and casual. "You can try whatever you'd like, if you don't mind him not dying." She commented with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Olivier questioned.

"He won't die." She said calmly.

"He won't?!" She narrowed her eyes slightly before going off into a rage. "You will answer all of my questions fully and completely! First off, Is that _thing _a spy?!" Misery rolled her eyes.

"Nah, Pops wouldn't use him if he was going to spy on anyone." She replied.

"Who is 'Pops'?"

"My father."

"What is that thing?"

"A homun-" Before she could respond her purple eyes widened. "Damn it, Yumi. You fucking idiot, stop it!" She gritted her teeth in anger and before Olivier's very eyes her purple eyes turned a familiar deep blue.

"I can't tell you here! It has to be somewhere nobody else will know! It could put your soldier's lives at risk!" Yumi exclaimed hurriedly.

"Is that a threat?" Yumi groaned loudly and slammed her head against the ground.

"Of course the fuck not!" She grumbled out before she pulled herself to her feet. "I can't explain now!" She called over her shoulder before she darted off.

* * *

She was currently leaning against a wall, outside the Briggs fortress with her head rested in her hands, memories going flying through her mind.

_~Flashback.~_

_Yumi's eyes widened as she saw Kimblee make it so that the closest thing she had to a mother was completely unrecognizable. The war was still raging on behind her which caused her blood to start to boil. Instead of killing Kimblee right there she did her job. She jumped to the top of a building and flicked her wrist sending several things on fire. _

_She narrowed her eyes as she noticed several Ishvalans actually outrunning some of the military. "I can fix that." She muttered and twirled her finger and then her wrist in a circle causing a tornado to sweep them back over towards the snipers who immediately shot them. She glanced to the side and noticed some of them were trapped but none of the military could get to them either. She narrowed her eyes and flung her arms out at full length causing the ishvalan's to start to gurgle before they fell to the ground in a matter of minute, water pooling out of the mouths. _

_She noticed a group of ishvalan's, in the process of killing some of the military. She sighed before she snapped her fingers, causing shadows to wrap around them and pull them back and hold them there while the military shot them. _

_~End Flashback.~ _

Her eyes flew open and she fell to the ground, gasping for air as she wiped some sweat from her forehead. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I'm so, so, sorry."

**No matter how many times we're reborn  
****I want to meet you here again  
I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**

**We talked until the sun came up in the morning **  
**We held hands until the sun went down in the evening **  
**Let's spend tomorrow and the next day like this too**  
**Shadows and light**

**Now I wonder**  
**What do you carry in your heart**  
**And what world did you live in?**  
**You can't find warmth alone**  
**Looking at the town with lonely eyes**  
**When I met you** **I learned for the first time**  
**Just how much strength love gives you**

**No matter how many times we're reborn **  
**I want to meet you here again**  
**I 'll hold your hand so we're not separated**  
**I can't sleep alone, because I can't dream**  
**On starless nights, I'll keep shining on you**  
**And take you to a place where no anxiety can reach you**

**I can go anywhere if I'm with you**  
**Even roads that I couldn't walk alone**  
**With you I can walk them, humming as I go**  
**As long as you're here, I'm happy.**

* * *

**Sorry about it being so short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer, I promise it just seemed like a good place to end it.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	26. Confessions? Or too much information?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

Yumi sighed awkwardly from her place in the dark tunnel Sloth had been making. Olivier glared her down expectedly. "Talk." She ordered.

"Before I do..." She slowly pressed her hands to the ground causing a gust of wind to blow around them, gentle as it may be it was enough to blow out all of the lanterns and leave them in pitch black darkness.

"What'd you do that for?" Buccaneer snapped irritably as he found himself unable to see anything for the sake of his own sight he tried to light another Lantern but the match was snatched out of his hand by Yumi.

"I'll explain that soon." She promised.

"Start explaining, Yatsuke." Olivier snapped.

"Okay, fine." She sighed as she tapped her chin thoughtfully. Where to start...? Ishval...or Greed...Hm..."

**Failure concentrating**  
**Body/motor responses hesitating**  
**Soul/ego shaking** **  
Blur between daydreams and awakening  
****Loss of control and perpetual**  
**Sense that luck and light are fading**  
**No more ruminating**  
**Shake the strife off your life or keep on waiting**

**That's my situation**  
**Can't escape 'cause to run is degradation**  
**No expectations  
****Still I fight to bite temptation**

**Got to be brave as I unenclave  
** **Find the prize is my fixation, I'm **  
**Still holding onto my pride, Oh**

**Is this the shine of a wine-toasted victory**  
**Or is it just a sad bitter sigh of defeat?**  
**I'll take it either way.  
If fate is just a play ****I'm tying the strings up starting today**

**Sound the chime, golden time  
****Steal perfection in its prime ****T  
ake your place, poker face **  
**Ready for the race** **I will choose to refuse the illusion**  
**And shatter the nightmare**

**Faking tame, pressure game**  
**Win or lose it's all the same**  
**Pay the fine, border line **  
**Hapless to divine** **I  
f there's any how many and when**  
**Will these games find an ender?**  
**What's the last thing I want to surrender? **

"So these Homunuculi...Their inhuman, you say...?" Olivier questioned.

"Well somewhat. Greed is a homunculus but he has the body of a human, unless you count his ultimate shield which is basically made from carbon." She explained.

"How many of these things are there?"

"I used to think there were only seven. It wasn't until later that I found out that there is an eighth one." She slowly raised one hand and pressed her index finger to her forehead. "Inside here."

"What!?" Olivier exclaimed in shock.

"You see, to explain that I have to explain a few other things. Awhile back I met a foreigner in Rush Valley, named Ling Yao. He was apparently some big shot prince of Xing. Let's just say he reminded me of somebody, so I put up with his antics. One way or another I managed to get myself wrapped up into his fight to capture a Homunculus. Unfortunately, his plan backfired on him. Instead of one Homunculus he got two. Gluttony and Wrath." She said, her finger gently tapping against her leg in the darkness.

"Go on."

"Before I say any more I think you should know something. Fuhrer King Bradley is the Homunculus Wrath." She said quickly.

"Our countries leader is a homunculus!? An artificial human?" Olivier was enraged to say the least.

"Yeah, but enough of that." She said, all too quick to move on. "I already had a bit of a grudge against Wrath because he killed somebody close to me. I foolishly went after him and lost. I soon found myself at the abandoned cabin where Ling had captured Gluttony. Before I could step a foot inside the house, however, there was a big blast, and I was walking in a sea of blood."

"A sea of blood?"

"Yeah. Gluttony's stomach. Long story short Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, Ling Yao, The Idiotic Prince, and Envy the Homunculus all ended up in his stomach too." She explained.

"How did you get out?"

"Ed did this sort of weird transmutation that even _I _didn't understand the next thing we knew we were out in front of the Homunculi's father." She said softly.

"What happened then?"

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." She snapped. "Long story short, their father decided to make two new pawns. He put a philosopher stone inside Ling and soon his body was taken over by the Homunculus Greed."

"And what about you?" Olivier snapped.

She sighed. "I was afraid you were going to ask me that. Me? I was taking to another room and tied down so that I couldn't fight it and he did the same thing with me. The experience is excruciating. All the souls from the philosopher stone screaming and running through you. I fell down into this dark room where a little girl was waiting. She soon revealed herself to be..." She trailed off.

"Who was she?" Olivier pressed on.

Yumi lifted her head to look at her through glaring purple eyes. "Me." Misery deeper more playful tone of voice came from her mouth. "My name is Misery. You wanna know more about the Homunculi? Let's see...Envy can change form into any shape he wants. Wrath, on top of his unbeatable sword fighting skills, can use his left eye, what he calls the ultimate eye, to see anybody's weakness. Lust could extend her fingers to any distance. Gluttony can bite through anything, even the toughest metal. As the kid told you Greed has this thing called the Ultimate shield made of Carbon. Sloth, the creature from upstairs, on top of his obvious body strength, is known as the fastest homunculus. And Pride? Well, he's the reason the lights had to be put out. He can see anything from the shadows, no matter where he is. He can attack _using _the shadows. That's why she wanted no lights cause if there were lights then her could use the shadows." Misery ranted.

"How could he not attack when it's nothing but shadows?" Falman asked.

"No, it's nothing but _darkness_." She corrected. "For there to be shadows for him to use there has to be light."

"Oh."

"And what is your ability?" Olivier questioned.

"When people first see me, they see the thing they _want _to see most, deep down in their subconscious. I pray on that, it helped Father out quite often. On top of that I have an almost instant connection with certain birds and I recruit them to use as spies." She said simply before she suddenly gasped out.

"Damn it, Misery, I thought I asked you to at least _let me know _before taking control like that." She snapped before she flicked her wrist causing the torches to relight. "So that's it. And then I came up North because I heard Kimblee was coming here."

"What do you want with Kimblee?"

"Revenge." She said simply before she climbed out of the hole.

**No matter how many times we're reborn  
****I want to meet you here again  
I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**

**We talked until the sun came up in the morning  
** **We held hands until the sun went down in the evening **  
**Let's spend tomorrow and the next day like this too**  
**Shadows and light**

**Now I wonder**  
**What do you carry in your heart**  
**And what world did you live in?**  
**You can't find warmth alone**  
**Looking at the town with lonely eyes**  
**When I met you** **I learned for the first time**  
**Just how much strength love gives you**

**No matter how many times we're reborn **  
**I want to meet you here again**  
**I 'll hold your hand so we're not separated**  
**I can't sleep alone, because I can't dream**  
**On starless nights, I'll keep shining on you**  
**And take you to a place where no anxiety can reach you**

**I can go anywhere if I'm with you**  
**Even roads that I couldn't walk alone  
** **With you I can walk them, humming as I go  
** **As long as you're here, I'm happy.**

* * *

**I know guys, not exactly longer but I really didn't know what else to put. :)**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	27. Martel's Return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

"Hey guys what's going-" She was cut off by a hand being slapped onto her mouth and Buccaneer shooshing her.

"The general is interrogating General Raven." He said quickly.

_"What would you say to an allegiance of immortal soldiers?" _Yumi smirked as she facepalmed.

"Moron." She said with a sigh. "That guy always pissed me off. He's so creepy it's one of those, 'WHAT I WANT IS TO KILLLL YOOOU!' Moments." She said with a small frown on her face.

**Failure concentrating**  
**Body/motor responses hesitating**  
**Soul/ego shaking**  
**Blur between daydreams and awakening  
** **Loss of control and perpetual**  
**Sense that luck and light are fading**  
**No more ruminating**  
**Shake the strife off your life or keep on waiting**

**That's my situation**  
**Can't escape 'cause to run is degradation**  
**No expectations**  
**Still I fight to bite temptation**

**Got to be brave as I unenclave  
** **Find the prize is my fixation, I'm  
****Still holding onto my pride, Oh**

**Is this the shine of a wine-toasted victory**  
**Or is it just a sad bitter sigh of defeat?**  
**I'll take it either way.  
If fate is just a play **  
**I'm tying the strings up starting today**

**Sound the chime, golden time**  
**Steal perfection in its prime**  
**Take your place, poker face **  
**Ready for the race** **I will choose to refuse the illusion**  
**And shatter the nightmare**

**Faking tame, pressure game**  
**Win or lose it's all the same**  
**Pay the fine, border line **  
**Hapless to divine  
****If there's any how many and when**  
**Will these games find an ender?**  
**What's the last thing I want to surrender? **

"There is one thing you can do before you go..." Buccaneer said as Yumi got up to leave, having no interest in spying this way.

"Oh, and what's that?" She felt handcuffs on her hands.

"You could wait in your cell." He said simply causing Yumi to sigh in annoyance before she allowed Misery's strength to overflow her. Misery grinned widely and broke the handcuffs easily.

"Now, what's all this batshit crazy all about, yo?" She said, forcing the words out of her mouth.

"General Armstrong figured it'd be the best response she could use to you suddenly turning up like this. Plus, if you think about it, it could help you with getting to Kimblee." Her eyes turned from purple to blue and she smirked.

"I'm suddenly liking this plan."

* * *

She had to allow Misery to take control of her body because the moment she saw Kimblee she nearly broke her restraints and put a bullet through his head right then and there.

"Buccaneer, what are you doing?" Miles questioned as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Prisoner transfer. I'm moving Yatsuke from the east cells to the west." He replied before her eyed Kimblee suspiciously. "May I ask who this is?"

"This is Mr. Solf J. Kimblee. He's General Raven's honored guest." If Yumi had control of her body she would've laughed at what a joke that was and then go all ballistic crazy bitch on his ass.

"Wait did you say Yatsuke? You mean the Elements Alchemist?" He questioned with a wide smirk on his face as he turned to her.

_"Yooooou're up, Misery." _Yumi reminded her with a small scowl.

"How nice to see you again." He said as he took off his hat mockingly.

Misery grinned widely, allowing her grin to grow almost insane as she smirked into the cold blue eyes of the white clad man before her, her purple eyes narrowing into slits as she stared him down. "Sh." She said quietly as she pressed her finger to her lips.

Kimblee blinked before he smirked again and nodded slightly.

* * *

Yumi started to literally nearly run from one wall to the next in her tiny cell. "OH MY FUCKING GOD! JUST, GOD, I CAN'T EVEN, MY, FUCKING, GOD, WHAT, THE, FUCKING, FUCK?" She ranted, not making any sense at all as she kicked over a bed in her furious rampage.

Her rage was interrupted by somebody clearing their throat behind her. She spun around with a glare which only intensified as she noticed it was Raven.

"You must be the Elements Alchemist Yumi Yatsuke." She nodded briefly. "I've heard a lot about you from his excellency the Fuhrer."

"Oh. How wonderful for you." She retorted with a small huff as she sat down on the second bed in the cell. Why there were two beds in one cell, especially one this small, was beyond her.

"So, are you going to let me out now?" She snapped.

"Hm... Soon. I think I'll leave you in here a little while longer." And with that he was gone.

* * *

"Hello. Afternoon, Yumi. I was hoping that I might have a word with the Elements Alchemist." Yumi grip on the bars tightened as she tried her best to hold onto her self control as she slowly took a step away from the bars.

"Misery, could you do me a favor?" She whispered.

_"Hm?" _

"Take control." She muttered and allowed herself to slowly fall down into the pit of darkness.

"What? Don't tell me you have some reason to dislike me too? You should be grateful, I brought a visitor with me." Yumi's eyes widened as she saw Martel run on up and over to the bars with a soft smile on her face.

"Yumi! How the hell did you get in there?! What did you do?!" Her eyes narrowed and before anybody could blink she had a hold of her body once again.

"MARTEL, WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WHY DID YOU FUCKING COME HERE WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU WHY WHY WHY WOULD YOU EVEN LOOK AT THE MOUNTAINS, HUH?!" She said it all in one sentence which just added to the confusion.

"Come on, you and I both know that you need somebody around to cool your jets." She said with a small laugh.

Her finger tips started to twitch uncontrollably as she glared her down before her head whipped around to glare at a smirking Kimblee. "I thought you would be happy to see your friend again."

_'Shit. I thought they had no leverage on me. Turns out I was wrong. I had hoped that they wouldn't know that Martel was still be alive.'_ She thought to herself with a sigh as she slowly turned her eyes back towards Martel.

"It's good to see you." She said through clenched teeth as she glared daggers at Kimblee out of the corner of her eye.

"Well I would hope so! You know, you could've told me you were still alive!" Martel snapped suddenly.

"Still...alive?" She was seriously confused now.

"Yeah! The last time I saw you was when you got swallowed by that fat ass!"

**No matter how many times we're reborn  
I want to meet you here again  
I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**

**We talked until the sun came up in the morning**  
**We held hands until the sun went down in the evening**  
**Let's spend tomorrow and the next day like this too**  
**Shadows and light**

**Now I wonder**  
**What do you carry in your heart**  
**And what world did you live in?**  
**You can't find warmth alone**  
**Looking at the town with lonely eyes**  
**When I met you** **I learned for the first time**  
**Just how much strength love gives you**

**No matter how many times we're reborn**  
**I want to meet you here again**  
**I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**  
**I can't sleep alone, because I can't dream**  
**On starless nights, I'll keep shining on you**  
**And take you to a place where no anxiety can reach you**

**I can go anywhere if I'm with you**  
**Even roads that I couldn't walk alone**  
**With you I can walk them, humming as I go**  
**As long as you're here, I'm happy.**

* * *

**Ugh! Why can't I fucking write long chapters?! Ugh! Sorry, guys for this short shitty piece of crap, I will try to make the next one longer but absolutely zero promises and only about a 5% chance of that happening knowing me. Lol XD**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	28. Orders from Wrath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood.**

Yumi had her arms crossed over her chest as Martel paced around her, inspecting her appearance critically. She noticed the tatoo of her right hand and narrowed her eyes. "What is that?"

"It came with her." Yumi murmured as she looked away.

"Came with _who_?" _'Looks like I was wrong.' _Yumi thought as she visibly cringed away from her friend. _'It's not Olivier I should've been worried about skinning me alive. It's Martel.' _

"Well, you see, erm, the father guy, kind of sort of put a Homunculus inside me or something like that." Yumi explained badly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well he put this philosopher stone in a wound I had and the next thing I know this crazy ass chick has control of my body.

_"Love ya too, Yumi." _She heard Misery say followed by a series of laughs.

**Failure concentrating**  
**Body/motor responses hesitating**  
**Soul/ego shaking**  
**Blur between daydreams and awakening  
** **Loss of control and perpetual**  
**Sense that luck and light are fading**  
**No more ruminating**  
**Shake the strife off your life or keep on waiting**

**That's my situation**  
**Can't escape 'cause to run is degradation**  
**No expectations**  
**Still I fight to bite temptation**

**Got to be brave as I unenclave  
** **Find the prize is my fixation, I'm  
****Still holding onto my pride, Oh**

**Is this the shine of a wine-toasted victory**  
**Or is it just a sad bitter sigh of defeat?**  
**I'll take it either way.  
If fate is just a play **  
**I'm tying the strings up starting today**

**Sound the chime, golden time**  
**Steal perfection in its prime**  
**Take your place, poker face **  
**Ready for the race** **I will choose to refuse the illusion**  
**And shatter the nightmare**

**Faking tame, pressure game**  
**Win or lose it's all the same**  
**Pay the fine, border line **  
**Hapless to divine  
****If there's any how many and when**  
**Will these games find an ender?**  
**What's the last thing I want to surrender? **

"Ah!" She exclaimed as Martel whacked her on the forehead with a glare. "What the fuck was that for?" She whined.

"For being an idiot!" She snapped before she stormed out.

"Oh, well that makes everything all right then, doesn't it!" She called after her. If she did hear her, she didn't care enough to reply.

"Well. She's as slippery as a snake." He said with a grin causing her hand to inch slightly closer to her gun. "Now that you're all caught up why don't we find somewhere more private to talk." He smirked. "I'm eager to discuss our business."

* * *

"So tell me, Misery, does Yumi ever take control?" Kimblee questioned causing her eyes to twitch.

"Yes. Who do you fucking think is in control right now!" She snapped causing the alchemist to blink in shock at her, "Honestly, how can people not tell us apart by our voices alone!?" She growled out in annoyance. "Is there anything inparticular you want from me?"

"I have a few jobs from you. Straight from the Fuhrer." She narrowed her eyes.

"Wrath, huh? I would've thought he'd just send somebody for Misery or some shit." Kimblee laughed.

"Oh no, I don't think it's gotten quite as bad as that yet." She scoffed at him.

"So what are these Oh so important jobs." She questioned as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms firmly over her chest.

"Firstly," He said as he held one finger up in front of her face. "He wants you to hunt down Scar." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"You mean that ishvalan bloke with the scarred face shit that was on that train doing that shitty alchemy shit with his shit." She said, basically speaking her own language.

"Uh...Yeah?" Kimblee said, not exactly sure how else to interpret it. "Secondly," He held up a second finger. "He wants you to find Doctor Marcoh." She narrowed her eyes briefly at him.

"Oh really? Are Marcoh and Scar some how linked?" She questioned as she leaned forward, placing one elbow on the table and flicking her wrist so that the back of her hand was flat and pointing upwards before she rested her chin on the top of the back of her hand.

"We have reason to believe that they are traveling together, yes."

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes ever so slightly.

"The only thing you need to worry about it finding them, I'll take care of the rest." He said calmly.

"Fine." She growled out through gritted teeth. "What's the third job?"

"He wants you to carve a crest of blood right here in north Briggs." Her eyes widened as she allowed her hands to fall into her lap before she glared daggers at him.

"There aren't any rules against using _your _blood for the crest, right?" Kimblee laughed loudly.

"I'm afraid that's not true." She glared him down, wanting nothing more than to rip him apart right there. But, no. She had to be patient if she wanted to succeed. He had a philosopher stone and even before that he was pretty dangerous. She on the other hand had two guns plus her alchemy plus a homunculus inside her. Hm. In her opinion that made the fight pretty even. She had to bide her time though. Bide her time, and he would soon be gone.

"Now you listen to me, Kimblee." She snapped, her whole demeanor changing in an instance. "I know I am not exactly one to judge. I mean, for I don't even know how long, I worked for them, technically. When Misery was in control she did their bidding, so to speak. But that was her free will, not mine. So just tell me this. Why? Why are you helping them on account of your own free will?" She questioned with a hard glare.

"I'm curious to see how the world will change." He said simply.

"What?"

"Both sides clashing. Will against will. Life versus life. Humans or the Homunculi. Which one will triumph? Which side does the world prefer?" Her eyes widened. "The Homunculi like to see themselves as the next step in the evolution of humanity." She narrowed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She couldn't argue with that. Though, Misery had never actually thought that, Yumi knew damn well that at least 4 out of the 8 homunculi had those exact thoughts.

"Have you lost all sanity? Have you forgotten that you, yourself, are human!? How can you take sides with them?" She snapped.

"Because they've given me complete freedom to use my alchemy however I want." He said as he held his hands up, palms facing her.

"You're insane Kimblee. But, then again, I already knew that." She spat out.

"My standards do tend to differ from society's." He commented as he placed a hand on his chest. "However, If I survive this battle then the world will have chosen my sanity over yours, and every other humans." Her eyes widened. "I state my being! The very core of my entire existence! _That _is what I am willing to bet on the outcome of this battle." She narrowed her eyes angrily for a moment before she ran her finger nails along the top of the table.

"Outcome of the battle, huh?" She smiled. "That's a oddly amusing notion in it's own way." Misery said with a grin before her eyes changed color again.

"I would like to consult with Martel." She said as she got to her feet.

"Oh? Why tell the chimera anything?"

"Do you think I'm stupid!?" She snapped, slamming her hands down on the top of the table. "You are using her as a hostage to make me 'behave'" She put air quotes around the word behave, sarcasm tripping from the word.

"Alright. But I'm gonna be there to make sure you don't tell her too much." She laughed.

"You don't have a brain in your head, do you?" She snapped.

"Hm?"

"She was working for Greed! She knows about Homunculi! She watched Bradley kill her friends and saw his tattoo! She saw _my _tattoo. She's not stupid. She knows quite a bit." She snapped.

"Hm... I still wish to be there." She sighed and allowed her hand to make connection with her face.

"Fine, whatever." She muttered and spun around, clearly still upset. "Oh and Kimblee?"

"Hm?"

"I will kill you one of these days." She growled out before she stormed out.

He smirked.

"I have no doubt in my mind that you will try. Doesn't mean you will succeed."

**No matter how many times we're reborn  
I want to meet you here again  
I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**

**We talked until the sun came up in the morning**  
**We held hands until the sun went down in the evening**  
**Let's spend tomorrow and the next day like this too  
** **Shadows and light**

**Now I wonder**  
**What do you carry in your heart**  
**And what world did you live in?**  
**You can't find warmth alone**  
**Looking at the town with lonely eyes**  
**When I met you** **I learned for the first time**  
**Just how much strength love gives you**

**No matter how many times we're reborn**  
**I want to meet you here again**  
**I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**  
**I can't sleep alone, because I can't dream**  
**On starless nights, I'll keep shining on you**  
**And take you to a place where no anxiety can reach you**

**I can go anywhere if I'm with you**  
**Even roads that I couldn't walk alone**  
**With you I can walk them, humming as I go**  
**As long as you're here, I'm happy.**

* * *

**Well, there you guys go. Here's the next chapter, I hope it turned out longer than I originally thought. :) I'll be setting up a poll soon on my profile, so watch out for it and don't forget to vote.**

**Review?**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


	29. He survived

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. **

"Look, Martel I need to be straight with you about something." Yumi said as she leaned against a nearby wall with her hands crossed over her chest.

"What is it?" Martel asked with a slight tilt of her head.

She took a deep breath before she turned to look her dead in the eye. "You were brought here to serve as a hostage to get me to do what these assholes want." She said bluntly.

"W-what?" Martel questioned, her eyes wide.

"Mhm. It's true." She said quickly. "And to top it all off I've received orders from the very same guy that killed Dorcetto and Roa."

**Failure concentrating**  
**Body/motor responses hesitating**  
**Soul/ego shaking**  
**Blur between daydreams and awakening **  
**Loss of control and perpetual**  
**Sense that luck and light are fading**  
**No more ruminating**  
**Shake the strife off your life or keep on waiting**

**That's my situation**  
**Can't escape 'cause to run is degradation**  
**No expectations**  
**Still I fight to bite temptation**

**Got to be brave as I unenclave **  
**Find the prize is my fixation, I'm  
****Still holding onto my pride, Oh**

**Is this the shine of a wine-toasted victory**  
**Or is it just a sad bitter sigh of defeat?**  
**I'll take it either way.  
If fate is just a play **  
**I'm tying the strings up starting today**

**Sound the chime, golden time**  
**Steal perfection in its prime**  
**Take your place, poker face **  
**Ready for the race** **I will choose to refuse the illusion**  
**And shatter the nightmare**

**Faking tame, pressure game  
** **Win or lose it's all the same**  
**Pay the fine, border line **  
**Hapless to divine  
****If there's any how many and when**  
**Will these games find an ender?**  
**What's the last thing I want to surrender? **

"WHAT!?" Martel screamed as she jumped to her feet.

"Calm the fuck down!" Yumi screamed back, equally as pissed. "I don't like it _anymore _than you do." She continued with a sigh.

"What _exactly _are they asking you to do?"

"Find Scar and Marcoh..." She trailed off.

"And..." Martel prompted.

"Forget it." She spun around and slowly walked off despite Martel's complaints.

* * *

"Hey, Yumi, scoot over will ya, to make room for me!" Martel exclaimed as she shoved her over before she plopped down in the seat next to her.

"Martel? WHAT THE FUCK!?" Yumi snapped.

"I'm sorry, Martel, but you can't exactly come with us. We aren't going for no picnic." Kimblee said.

"Does this look like something somebody would bring to a picnic?" She questioned as she waved her dagger around in his face. "I wouldn't expect some serious military lapdog like yourself to understand, _but _Yumi is the only one besides me left of our little group. There were my friends, Bido, Roa, and Dorcetto, as well as Greed and several other homunculi. They all died leaving only the two of us. I am not about to let Yumi die on me too!" She ranted causing Kimblee to sigh.

"You know what you are?" Yumi questioned.

"Hm?" Martel shot back.

"Untrusting! Honestly, I'm hurt that you think I'd die so easily!" She snapped.

"Come on! Greed was stronger than either one of us and he died!" She retorted.

"Yeah, true, but that's not the point!"

"Alright. You can come with us. I'll allow it." As soon as the door closed they both burst out into giggles like a couple of teenagers.

"'I'll allow it.' Hee hee hee. How generous of him!" Martel mocked with a loud snicker.

"I know! He's like, 'Ugh. That's a good reason. Shit. I can't argue with that. Quick, Solf, come up with something that'll sound like I'm still in charge.' Ha ha HA." Their giggled soon subsided and Yumi sighed. "Um, Martel?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Martel questioned.

"Can I tell you something...about Greed?" She questioned, suddenly finding the pattern on her tattoo to be the most interesting thing in the world.

"...Sure." She said after a few moments of silence between the two.

"Well, heres the thing, when I got Misery inside me, a friend of mine got a homunculus as well..." Martel narrowed her eyes.

"Say it." She growled out.

"Martel..."

"SAY IT!" She shrieked causing the car to swerve from side to side.

"...It was Greed. He didn't have any memories of us for most of the time when I couldn't grasp control of my body. And now he does. He's in central, with his memories all back and shi-" She was cut off by Martle wrapping her arms around her.

"Are you serious? Greed survived?" She nodded.

"Mhm. He's in central. I'm gonna go back there after I'm done with the shit that needs doing up here." She explained.

"What do you need to do up here?"

"Kill Kimblee."

**No matter how many times we're reborn  
I want to meet you here again  
I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**

**We talked until the sun came up in the morning**  
**We held hands until the sun went down in the evening**  
**Let's spend tomorrow and the next day like this too**  
**Shadows and light**

**Now I wonder**  
**What do you carry in your heart**  
**And what world did you live in?**  
**You can't find warmth alone  
** **Looking at the town with lonely eyes**  
**When I met you** **I learned for the first time**  
**Just how much strength love gives you**

**No matter how many times we're reborn**  
**I want to meet you here again**  
**I'll hold your hand so we're not separated**  
**I can't sleep alone, because I can't dream  
** **On starless nights, I'll keep shining on you**  
**And take you to a place where no anxiety can reach you**

**I can go anywhere if I'm with you**  
**Even roads that I couldn't walk alone**  
**With you I can walk them, humming as I go**  
**As long as you're here, I'm happy.**

* * *

**I just sat here for like an hour crying over the shittyness of this chapter. ;( Please, guys, I will try to make the next chapter longer once I finally get it up. :(**

**Review?**

**~ The Goddess of Darkness.**

**Ps. Screw you, spell check! "Sighed." Is too a word!**


	30. Important Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Okay guys, brace yourselves. This will probably have a lot of mistakes because I am using my mums mac and I am not use to this damned keyboard at fucking all!**

**Okay so basically long story short my cats got at my computer lead and chewed right through my computer lead. So I definitely will not be able to use my computer for a good couple of months until I can get a new one. **

**As such I think it goes without saying that I will definitely not be updating for a while. **

**Trust me guys, I want nothing more than to update, but I can't. My Mum's keyboard is too difficult to use, I keep typing 'equals.' instead of 'backspace.'. And 'caps lock' instead of 'A'. This keyboard is so much smaller and way differenter than my PC computers keyboard.**

**When I do come back from this hiatus, don't worry, I will make it up to you guys~**

**Again, I am really sorry about this.**

**I will see you guys in a couple of months,**

**Maybe longer.**

**Don't know when I'll be getting my new lead.**

**I hope you guys will still be reviewing and reading my shit when I come back.**

**:o)**

**hONK HONK, GUYS,**

**Bye.**

**~The Goddess of Darkness.**


End file.
